


Für Elise

by DeyaRedfield



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood and Gore, Brainwashing, Brotherhood, Cannibalism, Child Abuse, Crimes & Criminals, Disabled Character, F/M, Gen, Learning Problems, No Hannigram Fic, Obsession, Past Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 10:48:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 42,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21895867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeyaRedfield/pseuds/DeyaRedfield
Summary: Do the dead resurrect? It was a question that Hannibal Lecter validates as sham and meaningless until, one day, he was questioned together to his idealisms and the door of the palace of his memories was disturbed as soon as he saw her. To her. To that little girl.
Relationships: Will Graham/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 25





	1. Petite

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: The character and the original plot belong to the works of Thomas Harris: "The Red Dragon", "The Silence of the Lambs", "Hannibal" "Hannibal: Rising" and adapted to television series by Bryan Fuller, "Hannibal "(2013-2015) broadcast on the NBC television network. Except for the OC (Original Characters) all of those come from my imagination.
> 
> Notes:
> 
> This is my first attempt by a fanfic about the series, I know the story of Dr. Lecter, through the movies and I am reading the books; and the day that encourages me to watch the series, I was amazed at the program and the performances -not to mention Mikkelsen and Dancy-. I fell in love so much, it inspired me and now I ventured into danger with this idea that occurred to me. How beautiful it is to be a Fannibal «3
> 
> Clarifications:
> 
> * This Fanfic is based on the series, therefore, Clarice Starling will not exist.  
* Although it is a fanfic of the series there will be references, details and others to books and / or movies.  
* Sorry, it is NOT a Hannigram fic. ¯ \ _ (ツ) _ / ¯  
* The fanfic contains serious, strong and / or sensitive themes. Not suitable for people under 18 years. Discretion is advised.  
* The chronology was altered. This implies that the age of the characters and events are affected for the benefit of the fanfic plot.  
* There are OC (Characters that are of my invention) if they are not to your liking, no problem if you do not want to read.  
* Forgive me my awkard english, no my birth lenguage. I really want to share my fanfics with people who speak english, so I doing my best in grammar and all. Feel free and polite to correct me if something is terrible written.  
* My fic is also available on Fanfiction.net  
* Thank you very much for giving my fanfic an opportunity, I hope you enjoy it just as I do in writing it.

_“Cause love itself is just as innocent as roses in May, and its pure white, just like sin.”  
_ ** _ A Love Suicide_ ** _ —Yutaka Minobe._

* * *

**I. Petite.**

**1997**

**Wolf Trap, Virginia.**

The little girl was hiding under her bed, hugging her teddy bear with strength and staring at the door of her room. She had no idea what was going on, her mother had woken her up and hid her under the bed. By now, the little one was waiting that mom arrived and tell her she can get out that place.

The girl was clinging to her teddy bear and she began to get anxious, she wanted to leave that place, but she had to obey mommy. Without taking her eyes off the door, she could see how it opened abruptly and her father came to her room. The girl was horrified by it and tried to get away from the edge, but daddy bent down and looked at his terrified daughter. He stretched his arm to take those soft and little arms. His daughter let out a sharp groan; her eyes covered in tears and she began to struggle at her father actions. She did not want it to happen again.

Her mother arrived at the room. Her nightgown chest was adorned with several drops of blood and her face covered in tears and bumps. Daddy ignored mommy and he managed to get her little girl out of her hiding. She looked at her parents, mommy did not stop screaming and trying to get her away from him while daddy held her little wrists tight, making them turn into a pinkish glade. Daddy did not tolerate mommy's scandal and he raised his free hand to give her a shocking beating to her delicate and porcelain face.

Mommy fell to the floor making a vibration because of the blow arose. The long coppery hair hidden mommy's face expression and the little girl could not avoid the tears, caused her crying to break the sepulchral silence that had been forged. Daddy looked at his daughter, he released her and pushed her toward the bed, so he approached to his wife and took her form the nightgown straps to get her out of there.

Mommy reacted late and when she tried to return the blow to her husband, the door to her little girl's room had closed in front of her. Desperate she took the knob and turned it but, to her terrible surprise, the insurance was on. She hit the wood door and a tormented cry of supplication emerged. Without stopping to knock on the door, she could hear the frightful and desperate crying of his daughter. Mommy did not stop crying and begging that he returned to her, her little girl but everything was useless until she remembered the gun in the closet.

* * *

Will Graham was sitting on the porch of his house watching his three dogs run across the ground as if it were a last walk. Looking at nowhere his thoughts were elsewhere, in his memories of Garret Jacob-Hobbs. He lost the figure of his home turning into a gloomy terrain and in front of him was a rotten corpse with a glassy look and a shirt pierced by bullets and adorned in blood. Will felt anxiety and he tried for ways to get that body out of his mind, but it was impossible. He shook his head and now the sweet and young Abigail Hobbs appeared in that place, replacing that horrible body.

She smiled happy and cheerful for his presence, but Will noticed a stream of blood through the young teen's neck. The happiness on Abigail's face was turning into a heartbreaking plea. Will set out to help her, he wanted to save her, and pressed his hands to her neck but the blood kept emanating. And the more he avoided it, the more it arose. It was an inexhaustible source. He came back to himself, agitated and frightened when he noticed how his dogs barked desperately at the distance. Graham get up from the ground, he walked curiously to where his pets were and looked at the place they pointed. He distinguished how a curtain of land lift sharply up thanks to a high-speed vehicle.

At first Will was confused, he saw that car was approaching its terrain, and worried about his dogs, he took them from their collars and pulled them to the porch at a speed that he did not even knew where he emerged from. The car crashed in front of one of the trees and Will was surprised at that scene while his dogs did not stop barking. He released his canines and asked them to remain still and with no more time to lose he approached to the place. Upon arriving he could distinguish a coppery hair on the glass, the door swung open and a woman, perhaps his age, collapsed. Will managed to hold her while he heard a desperate cry, he looked up to discover a frightened girl, about six or seven years old, who was in the passenger seat. The despair emerged to Will and he removed the hair that covered the woman's face. She was beautiful, light blue eyes covered in tears, a slightly snub nose and cheeks adorned in a worrying reddish.

"He… Help us," she pleaded, holding on to his arm. Will saw that his hand was stained in blood and he desperately searched for the fountain, noticed that it came from her lower belly. The woman rolled her eyes and she collapsed. Will thought that the inevitable had arisen and looked at the little girl who was horrified watching as her mother fainted before his arms. That scene, accompanied by anguish and responsibility, covered Will Graham with dread.

* * *

**BAU – Quantico, Virginia.**

In the halls of the FBI, Hannibal Lecter was walking discouraged but without neglecting that elegant air that characterized to. Inside his thoughts he did not want to attend to Jack Crawford's so desperate call, but he was already there, about to take care of a little girl whom Lecter had no interest as a patient. To do this he suggested to his apprentice and colleague Alana Bloom, whom he felt was more feasible for a situation like this. But insistence not only came from Crawford also from her, who had not established a nice communication with the little girl.

He stopped walking to look at the office door. He let out a light sigh and touched the glass, in a few seconds Jack Crawford attended with an abrupt attitude and invited Hannibal to his office.

"Good morning Jack," greeted courteously at the behavior and he noticed another guest at the place: Will Graham. "Good morning Doctor Lecter, please come in and have a seat," He obeyed and greeted Graham with a slight nod. He responded the same way. "Good" Jack continued. "Did Dr. Bloom inform you about the girl?"

"Only that she has failed to establish a communication, but I would like a more detailed report."

"I know Dr. Lecter, it is why I have Graham here so he can tell you, with more details, about Gardner family incident."

"Gardner" echoed in his mind. "What is the girl's name?" Hannibal mentioned before Will could opened his mouth. "Elisa. Elisa Gardner," Will answered nervously. Hannibal watched him with an arched eyebrow. "Well, what did you write in your report, Mr. Graham? And do not skip details, they can help me to evaluate the girl's condition a little better."

"Oh…" he began nervously, "the mother crashed her car in my garden. I got scared and went to see what had happened. I opened the door and discovered that Marlène Gardner was seriously injured."

"And where was the girl?"

"She… she was in the passenger seat. She was scared, terrified and… she was crying," he mentioned with a thread in his voice. "Was she hurt or similar?"

"I only saw blood on her clothes and…" Will stopped. He was ashamed to describe where he had seen the most blood, so he moved his eyes to Jack. "We did a clinical analysis, Doctor Lecter" he continued per Will, seeing him breaking. "There were signs of sexual abuse," Hannibal showed no emotions, he crossed his legs and put his free arm on the armrest, looking analytical. "And the analysis confirms that the girl was victim of abuse, not once, but several times."

"And all those times was the father" Will said furiously. "Where is he?" Hannibal asked. "That bastard disappeared."

"What about the mother?"

"In intensive care," Jack said and Hannibal looked at him. "She suffered serious wounds in her abdomen and part of the intestine when she tried to defend herself of her husband. This morning she survived a second operation."

"The girl saw the attack on her mother?" He asked posing his eyes on Jack. "That's the problem Doctor, we don't know what she saw. Alana has done her best, but the girl just plays with her. Not a Word has emerged from her mouth." Hannibal let out a sigh and they both watched him. "They are my neighbors" Will said. "I saw her, several times… the blows on Marlène's face…"

Will felt a lump form in his throat. Jack observed who he considered one of the best agents and could perceive his feelings, instead Hannibal tried to hide the lack of interest that he was forming.

"Don't blame yourself, Will" Hannibal confessed falsely, "you have enough with Garret Jacob-Hobbs case and now carrying this weight will make…"

"Do you not understand? I had many opportunities to save them! And I never did."

"But blaming yourself won't change the past."

"Doctor Lecter is right, Will," Jack continued. "All we have left is to find Alan Gardner and imprisoned him."

"Exactly," Hannibal said. "Now, where do you have the girl?"

"Is in session with Dr. Bloom, maybe if you join her you can have more confidence and she can say something."

"It will be difficult, but I'll try. Take me there Crawford."

Everyone got up and headed to the room.

* * *

Alana Bloom was sitting in a small and soft armchair; surrounded by a huge arsenal of stuffed animals and dolls. With patience and a huge smile in her face, she watched the little Elisa Gardner going from a corner to other in search of more stuffed animals. The little one, who has seven years old, long light brown hair, blue eyes as clear as the sea and a pale white skin, smiled every time she looked at Alana and showed her the stuffed animals to put around her. With a tender gesture Alana accepted those friends around her.

"Elisa," she called her at seeing how she placed the stuffed animals, "it's been a couple of day and I haven't heard your voice," the girl seemed to ignore her. "What do you think if we leave the stuffed animals like this and we talk?" Elisa turned to see her, and she smiled. Alana accepted it as an acceptance. "Tell me, what you like to do?" The girl kept her smile and sat next to her. She seemed to admire her.

Jack, Will and Hannibal went to the opposite side of the room to observe the moment from the reversible glass, and as they contemplated that moment, that mood that Hannibal had endured with him vanished as he looked at the little girl. Inside him, he felt like something in his mind had broken into a thousand pieces. The thread of his memories, which had made him the man he was today, had gone out of control and created a peculiar and uncomfortable feeling in him. An incomprehensible word came from his mouth, Will sensed the faint sound and watched him from the corner of his eye. Hannibal had remained static, he blinked fast and swallowed hard. _What was happening to him?_ Jack walked over to the glass and knocked it loudly scaring Alana. She shuddered, sighed and looked again with that warm smile at the little girl who was not impressed for the moment.

"I'll be right back." She kept smiling without taking her eyes off until Alana left the room. Elisa disappeared her smile and looked at all the stuffed animals she had put together, until she picked up a little brown bear.

Alana entered the room and looked at everyone. "What's going on?" she questioned. "Doctor Lecter will help us" Jack said. Hannibal had not turned to greet his colleague, he kept watching the little girl and how she combed her stuffed animal with her hands. "I'm glad about that," Alana said. "Did you already told him that I couldn't get her to say a word?"

"All. Will also already gave his part of the story."

"Why didn't she talk to you?" Hannibal asked without undoing his position. "I assume it is an acute stress disorder, it has been two days since the incident and she may want to avoid the memory but, what I do not explain is why she does not speak. That is more associated with posttraumatic stress, one of the symptoms is not talking for a period, due to trauma. But in this case, Elisa is in a thin line between ASD and PTSD."

"Is it possible that the girl is already suffering from posttraumatic stress?" Jack asked to Alana. "It is feasible." Hannibal replied quickly. The three of them looked at him. "Yes... I think it's the most feasible thing" Alana corroborated, and the two men looked back at her. They seemed anxious for an explanation.

Alana began to make the diagnosis, and everyone listened carefully, but Hannibal was lost. He did not take his eyes off the girl, who kept playing with the stuffed animal; she was no longer smiling, her face had been wrapped in sadness and another blow to his palace of memories had managed to crumble him. _"Anniba"_ he listened.

Alana had not stopped talking and in the process, Will joined the diagnosis affirming the condition while Jack watched them with an arched eyebrow.

"Do you agree with it Doctor Lecter?" Crawford demanded. Hannibal returned to himself but did not turn to see them. "So is." Hannibal kept silent again and kept looking, noticing something peculiar in the girl. He watched as she moved her hands in front of the stuffed animal and that movement had seen it before. The little girl repeated the process and finished with a light smile and a hug. Hannibal had deduced why she did not speak.

"Could I go with her?" He asked, looking at everyone. "I don't know, Hannibal" Alana quizzed. "We talk about a girl who has suffered abuse, if she sees a man, she may be intimidated, and the stress will get worse. I don't want to risk her to PTSD."

"I think I know why she didn't talk to you, Alana. But I want to verify. Please take me with her." Everyone looked confused. Alana moved her eyes to Jack, he had to give the order despite her opinion. He nodded. Alana sighed bitterly and looked at Hannibal. "Follow me."

Hannibal went behind his colleague. They reached the door, but Alana suddenly stopped, she did not open the door and turned to see him uncertainly. "Is something wrong, Dr. Bloom?" He questioned as he raised his eyebrow. "What diagnosis do you have?"

"First I would like to verify and then I will tell you."

"I would like you to tell me first. She is my patient."

"It's from both," he said with a slight smile. She shivered. "Please Alana." pleaded politely.

She sighed and opened the door.

"Elisa" she called with a big smile. The little girl kept playing with her stuffed animal. Alana knew that another of the symptoms was the absence of the surroundings; she approached to her and gently took her by the shoulders. Elisa turned to see her, and a huge smile appeared on her face. "Honey, I want to introduce you to a good friend of mine." Alana turned to look at Hannibal, who had entered the room, and seeing him, Elisa vanished her smile and became more attached to Alana. On the other side Will and Jack watched the moment. "What a stupid thing!" Exclaimed Will angrily. "Keep calm."

"Elisa," Alana continued and turned to look at her, "he is Dr. Hannibal Lecter." He drew a thin smile on his face as he looked at the little girl hiding behind Alana. "They're going to make the girl's health worse" Will insisted. "They know what they do" Jack replied.

Elisa began to shake, and Alana hugged her.

"Easy honey, as I told you, he's a friend of mine. He is a good person." Hannibal kept looking until he raised both hands. On the other side of the glass Jack and Will watched confused while Alana gets surprised. "What are you doing?" she questioned in a whisper. He ignored her.

"Hello Elisa" he said as he moved his hands. Will and Jack looked bewildered. Observing that action Elisa let go of Alana, who turned to look at her surprised. Admired the girl raised her hands and replied: _"Hello."_

Hannibal smiled broadly.

"Did they talk in...?" Will questioned as he looked at Jack and then what is happened. "So, it seems" Jack interrupted, looking surprised.

Alana did not avoid her surprise and kept looking at the girl.

"That's why she never responded to you, Dr. Bloom. Elisa is deaf."


	2. Kata (型 )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to tell, when the characters speak into sign languages it will be representing in cursive letter. :)

**Audiology Consulting in Pediatrics - Baltimore, Maryland.**

“She was born with sensorineural hearing loss, this was due to an untreated infection in the mother during her pregnancy. She is between 71 and 80 decibels, this refers she only perceiving loud sounds. An example would be the sound of a vacuum cleaner or a train; if we refer to speech they have to be close to the ear but, despite using headphone, the girl is guided a lot by sign language,” The doctor observed Elisa who was sitting in one of the chairs in front of his desk, beside her Jack Crawford was sitting and behind her chair was Hannibal Lecter. “Did she carry her devices?”

Bewildered Jack looked at Hannibal who was displaying enviable serenity. The agent sighed bitterly and looked back at the girl’s doctor. “No, she didn’t have them” he answered. “I see… Another thing,” the doctor continued, “I don’t know if you have noticed, but the little girl is also guided a lot by the movement of the lips.”

“Does the girl have extensive verbal knowledge?” Hannibal asked curiously. “Can be. The mother used to take her to a special school here in Baltimore since she was two years old. But this last year she could not afford it and raised her at home.”

“So Elisa knows how to pronounce words?” Jack questioned a little confused. “Very basic vocabulary, see it as a preschool level. Words like: mom, dad, house, dog, the colors and so on. Sometimes she speaks but she doesn't know how to express and she mix it with sign language.” Elisa leaned on the desk and began to touch the figure of a big ear with an ear canal. “And to remake another pair of devices, how long would it take?” Hannibal consulted. “About two or three days. I just need to do some auditory studies, things that the little girl is already used to.”

“Already used to?” repeated Jack. The doctor exhaled terribly and he spread his arms on the desk. He closed his hands and eagerly saw both men. “Is it useful to tell you that the devices always disappeared?”

“Always?” Hannibal snapped. “That’s what the mother used to say. She said that the girl used to take them off, lose them or break them. I never believed her.”

“If you never believed her, why didn’t you opt for a complaint?”  
“Many times I tried to make it, agent, but the mother refused. She never blamed her husband. She said that the girl was restless.” At that moment the doctor laid his gaze on her. “But I know that this little angel is not like that to make her devices disappear or break.” Elisa smiled and rose to look at Jack and Hannibal, who responded with subtlety. “Your duty was to make a complaint, doctor,” Jack said furiously. The doctor sighed and shook his head slightly. “I know and I regret not doing it,” He said as he rose. “I hope you can find that man.”

“Be assured for that.”

Hannibal gently frowned and, having observed the doctor methodically, he approached to rest his hands on the back of the chair in where Elisa was. The little girl noticed such an action and gently touched the back of one of his hands. Impressed by it, he looked at her.

_"My ears are like that,"_ she said and in the end she pointed to the figure and smiled.

_"I know,"_ he replied while a soft and effusive smile sheltered his face.

* * *

**Gardner's Residence - Wolf Trap, Virginia.**

Will Graham knocked open the door to Elisa's room and looked the place.

"Marlène discovered what I was doing with Elisa" he bellowed and walked to the bed. As he approached he bent down and looked at the scary girl; the woman entered the room and did not stop screaming. He stretched her arm, took the girl and pulled her out of hiding. “But I wasn't going to let her keep me from being close to her,” Will turned around and struck hard in her face. “This is my design.”

He approached to her and took her from the straps of her nightgown and pulled her out of the room, closed the door and looked at the frightened girl. He took the buckle from his belt and began to take it off as he approached her. Will didn't resist. He opened his eyes and visualized the lonely and careless room.

Outside the residence, the young Graham observed at the lonely terrain while looking to undo those images of his head. This event had become distressing for him and, adding to the stress and madness that was the events of Garret Jacob-Hobbs, Will knew that he would need to extend his therapy with Hannibal Lecter. At the thought he exhaled in anguish.

"I never imagined you had neighbors," Beverly Katz interrupted, bringing Will back to reality. He turned to see the young agent. "It's the good thing about Wolf Trap, the grounds are gigantic," Beverly gave a slight laugh. “What happened in there?” she questioned as she crossed her arms. Will remained silent and could only shake his head. “I see...”

"Alan Gardner," he spoke, "is not a murderer, but he is a damn bastard who deserves to be, not imprisoned, but murdered."

"People as he repudiates me. When I was in high school, I had a partner into which her father abused of her. She never said it but when we realized, it was too late.” Will watched Katz curiously. “What happened next?”

"She killed her father and went to prison." Will raised his eyebrows a little bit. “At least here, the mother realized...”

"Late, but she did" he said with a sigh, he turned around and headed for the house but Beverly called him. “Will are you ok? I know it's a stupid question considering none of us can possibly be ok doing what we do but, are you ok?” He let out a breath of air, thinking of an answer according to the moment but he knew it was impossible. He looked back at her and with a melancholy smile replied: "I've been worse."

And he entered the Gardner residence. Beverly let out a sigh and followed in Will's footsteps.

"I feel weird to be here." Brian Zeller declared awkwardly as he took pictures of little Gardner's bed, in which Jimmy Price pass an ultraviolet light. "We are not used to these types of cases... Ours are homicides."

"There is always a first time for everything," Beverly said, who appeared at the door. “Any evidence?”

"As you have no idea..." Jimmy said as the light went out. "The guy will rot in prison, there's no doubt about that."

Will, who stayed on the sidelines, leaned on the door frame and dedicated to listening to the team.

"Wow..." Beverly snapped with terrible bitterness and began to study the place. She watched until she found a small drawer in which there was an ornament of a carousel. She was surprised; she approached and touched it with her fingertips and it began to turn and produce a musical piece. Everyone present shivered at the music of the object.

"Why does it have music?" Brian asked confused.

"The girl is deaf, isn’t?" Jimmy assumed. "That's right," Will said angrily as he entered the room.

"Then, why have a musical box?"

"Listen to the melody," Beverly interrupted. Everyone kept silent and obeyed. Moments later they identified the tune. "Fur Elise, by Beethoven” Will replied. "That's right..." Beverly said. The carousel stopped and she took it. The object was a piece of porcelain that looked old worn out in its painting and its fragility made it vulnerable but managed to be undefeated at many moments. Beverly noticed, in the ornaments of horses, slight drops of blood. “This will serve for evidence,” she said as he pulled out a bag of samples.

The boys looked at her and returned to their work while Will lost himself in his thoughts, concluding the dreadful moments in this room.

* * *

During the tests on the girl, Jack and Hannibal were admired by the patience she showed before them. Both had attested to what the doctor said: Elisa was already used to it.

Heading to Crawford's office, he was driving and next to him he was Hannibal.

"What will happen now?" The Doctor asked, hiding his anxiety. “I do not know. We've searched for relatives, but nothing has come up,” Hannibal nodded softly. “And I'm not sure to send her to a temporary home.”

"You do well to question yourself, Jack."

“What do you suggest?”

"Due to her condition, it is not the most appropriate."

“Ah!” He sighed. “I can't leave her forever at the station, even though...”

“Even though?”

"Will offered to take care of her."

"Will already bears the burden of Abigail Hobbs and now adding Elisa, it would be turning it into a time bomb." At those words Jack bit his lower lip.

"You're right" he replied, almost distressed and looked at the girl through the rearview mirror. She was contemplating the landscape with great astonishment and noticing that expression, it implied that she had never seen it. Jack felt a pang of pity on his chest. He sighed and decided to spit an idea that he had inside him: "I confess that I thought of you as her guardian, since you handles sign language but you also carries the Hobbs girl over your shoulders.”

Hannibal smiled to himself at the revelation. For first time, in all his time working alongside Crawford, he heard something logical, coherent and that rejoices him in jubilation.

"It's true, I also manage Abigail's tutoring. Although, hoping not sound misheard, I am not a bomb about to explode.” Jack let out a slight but sarcastic smile. "But two would be a great burden."

“Abigail knows how to take care of herself, there is a huge advantage.”

“Yes, but Elisa is a girl with a disability and you have to be aware her the twenty-four by seven. Would that not affect your routine?”

Now Hannibal gazed at the girl. He hated to recognize it but Jack was right, Elisa involved being taken care of with suspicion and that would affect many aspects of his life, mainly his most precious hobby. "What about Dr. Bloom?" Jack confessed. Hannibal moved his confused look. “Alana?”

"The girl follows her a lot."

“It is probable that the girl looks for a maternal figure, in which her mother wakes up, but Alana is dedicating herself to assert her doctorate and a stable life.” Jack shrugged. "I feel that she is a good option."

"You would need to ask her, but because of her condition, Alana will subtly decline you." Another sigh was present and they made Jack Crawford feel stressed. A silence had formed and, to avoid it, a question came to Hannibal's mind that although he was going to hate to suggest it but he had to ask it: "What about you and your wife?" Somewhat surprised Jack looked back at him. "Bella and me?" He asked, more for himself than for Hannibal. “Wow… n...no... I hadn't questioned me.”

“You are a good option too. You are a stable person.”

"Well..." he continued as he scratched his neck, "I'd have to talk to Bella, ah ... you know? In all these years of marriage, we have never had children and...”

"Talk to her" Lecter interrupted, avoiding that story without interest. "I'll do that but... I couldn't take the girl with me. Not today.”

"If it helps, I can take her to my house, for a few days, in what you talk to your wife" he said, hiding hope. “Really?”

“Of course. If it doesn't happen, I'll take the tutoring.”

"Are you sure Doctor?"

"I've never been so sure" he said with a smile. Jack watched him curiously and then on the road. After a few moments, he accepted the offer. “It's okay.” Hannibal smiled. "Don't worry, Jack. I will take good care of Elisa.”

"I know, as I said, you are also a good candidate. I trust you.”

Hannibal look away to the amused girl who, feeling that weight in the look, she turned to looked those eyes. Elisa smiled at him and Hannibal responded in the same way.

* * *

**Hannibal Lecter's Residence - Baltimore, Maryland.**

At first Elisa was reluctant to go with Hannibal. She had asked about her mother, three days had passed, she had not seen her and nobody bothered to find an explanation for her absence. Tears bathed her face but Hannibal managed to calm her down, promising that she would soon see her mother and where they would go, she would meet a very special person. Little Elisa, controlling her crying, trusted in Hannibal as odd as this seemed. She trusted him completely. Perhaps her confidence was because he was the only person with whom she could communicate, in the absence of her mother. Elisa took Hannibal's hand and they both left Crawford's office.

The road was quickly and calm. Elisa no longer cried and she was amazed by the city view. Upon arriving at the Lecter house, the girl was surprised by how huge it looked, before her childish eyes the exterior facade was like the castles of her coloring books. Hannibal noticed his expression and, as if he was reading her mind, he sensed that Elisa under his roof would feel in a castle. Hannibal helped Elisa unfasten her belt, offered her a hand and led her to her abode.

Inside Lecter's house, Elisa's impression increased when she saw how extravagant and exotic the interior was. On the walls lay the most colorful tapestry that her innocent eyes had seen; adorned with too many and explicit paintings that she could not understand, due to her age. The main room was huge and placed by the finest and most exuberant furniture. Elisa turned to see Hannibal, who kept the two suitcases with things from the girl in a closet, she came over and stretched the sleeve of his coat.

_“You live in a castle!”_ She expressed with great enthusiasm. Hannibal smiled, perhaps for her innocence, and he finished keeping the suitcases. _“It is not,”_ he replied. _“Before, I used to live in one.”_

Elisa saw him amazed as if it were a king and as that moment passed Hannibal perceived a sound coming from his kitchen.

_“Do you remember the special person I told you about?”_ He asked. Elisa affirmed. _“Let's go for you to meet her.”_ Hannibal extended his arm and opened his hand so that the little girl will take him, she obeyed and they both headed to the kitchen.

Inside the room the young Abigail Hobbs was sitting with her hands on her face, feeling tired of remorse her conscience with all the events that arose around her.

"Good afternoon, Abigail" she heard behind of her. Frightened she turned and looked at Doctor Lecter. "Good afternoon" she replied dismissively. Hannibal seemed bothered by the tone which the young woman had responded, but he let it pass and she tried to control her nerves. Abigail analyzed his tutor and notice something behind him.

“What does you bring with you?” She asked strangely. Hannibal moved his head and observed how scary the girl was. "I take with me a person whom you can get along very well" he said. He stepped aside and exposed little Elisa. Abigail showed no surprise, rather, a curiosity about what her eyes saw. “It's a girl?” she said suspiciously. "Her name is Elisa. She is deaf” he cited. The young Hobbs raised both eyebrows. "Deaf?"

“So is. _Elisa_" he called her. The girl, just as surprised, kept seeing Abigail until she noticed Hannibal's insistence. _“Elisa, she is Abigail. Both can be very good friends.”_

Elisa smiled and looked back at her; she raised one of his hands and moved it. “What did she said?” She asked curiously. “She said hello.”

Abigail smiled suspiciously and waved her hand in greeting. Hannibal spoke to the girl again, telling her that the young woman, for the moment, could not speak like her but that soon she would and Elisa showed a hopeful smile. "What did you say to her?” Abigail insist.

Hannibal ignored her. He led Elisa along with Abigail and decided to prepare something to eat. The young Hobbs could not avoid her prying eyes towards the girl and she also looked at her peculiarly, especially to the scarf that covered her neck. Hannibal prepared the utensils but he also prepared to watch, with some fascination, both girls.

"Elisa will be here a couple of days," he spoke and Abigail looked up. “Why and what happened?”

"You and she have a lot in common."

“About what?” she asked sarcastically. “In that your parents were mean beings.” Abigail swallowed hard. "Did her father kill young girls too?"

"No" he replied as he pulled some fruits from the refrigerator. “Elisa's father abused of her.” The teenager could only move her gaze to the girl, who was seeing the place fascinated. "Why does she look so calm?"

"It's in a period of acute stress," he said, as he placed a couple of strawberries on the cutting board. "It may at any time enter post-traumatic stress and affect her stability."

"And you are going to be her Doctor?"

"I am," he corrected, "next to Dr. Bloom."

"Interesting" she sounded confused. Hannibal looked at the young woman and seemed to show no shock, rather, she looked thoughtful. “Something wrong?”

“No” she exclaimed with a quiet smile. He continued to cut the strawberries, his gaze fell on the little girl who looked a little careless on her face and hair. "Do me a favor, Abigail."

“Yes?”

"Help Elisa to take a bath, in which I prepare the snack."

"Oh ... and how is she supposed to hear me? Shouldn't she use some devices in her ears?

“Elisa can read the lips, you won't have much trouble. I'll help you to understand sign language.” She nodded softly. “And respect to her devices, the day after tomorrow they will be ready.” Abigail accepted the words Lecter said and she obeyed him. She touched the girl's shoulder and she looked at her. "Come," she said in a rough and leisurely tone, "accompany me." Abigail raised her hand and Elisa accepted it without hesitation. "Her clothes are in the closet of the living room," Hannibal said as he watched them retreat. “Perfect!” Abigail obeyed and they went to the bathroom on the second floor.

The young Hobbs spoke in calm tones and Elisa seemed to understand her perfectly. The girl was inside the bathtub, she looked cheerful and funny while Abigail's head thought like she was now a babysitter. She took the shampoo bottle and opened it to clean the girl's long light brown hair.

“Do not. Gonna. Move.” she said. Elisa stood still and observed as she poured a generous amount liquid into the palm of her hand. Abigail passed the liquid over her head and began to carve gently. “Be calm…”

Elisa felt some suddenness in her movements but she let her continue, and in the meantime rubbing the foam was growing and from it bubbles began to emerge. The little girl snooped around her and impressed discovered the bubbles. She screamed with happiness but Abigail had been frightened by that action. She felt that she had done something wrong, but seeing how a smile illuminated the girl's face, she was stunned for a few seconds. Elisa began to play with the bubbles and a shining laugh covered the dazzling and at the same time gloomy home. Hannibal kept an eye on what he prepared: Dorayaki; A sweet Japanese recipe. While making the mixture, the laughter came to the kitchen interrupting his concentration. For a moment he thought that Abigail had done something wrong, but after sharpening his ear, he perceived the laughter. A child laughter that he had forgotten many years ago. Hannibal felt his memories collapse again and he no longer wanted to remember. Not yet, but it was late. Within the palace of his memories came a long-awaited moment of his beloved Mischa. Oh, his little Mischa!

He set aside the utensils and leaned on the bar to avoid another blow from his childhood memories, but little Elisa's laughter remained cruel.

_"Not now ... Not now ..."_ He thought.

Hannibal squeezed the table tightly. The veins of his hands and arms were highlighted and began to throb violently. Mischa was dead, yes. But now Mischa was here. His laughter covered his house. Mischa was back. His little sister had returned in a different mold.


	3. Agrodolce

**John Hopkins Hospital - Baltimore, Maryland.**

Will Graham arrived with a large bouquet of flowers to room 304. He stood static on the threshold of the door and looked at the unconscious Marlène Gardner. The young woman, with long coppery hair, was still in critical condition; the doctors feared she would not survive the second surgery but she was recovering, at a slow pace but she was on the right track. Will swallowed hard and his feet responded to his desires entering the room, without taking his eyes off her.

"H-hello," he said nervously. "I am your neighbor, Will Graham. I brought flowers, to cheer you up,” he said as he extended the bouquet and a silly smile covered his face.

There was no answer. Will faded his smile, hit his forehead at the stupidity he had done and looked for a vase to accommodate the flowers. Once the floral mission was completed, Will have a seat in a small armchair, looked at Marlène with deep anguish and, as he watched her, a memory of the beginning of the year came to his mind, just in spring:

* * *

In the vicinity with Baltimore there is a small department store where Will always came for his basic pantry. The young Graham was hesitant to bring a few cans of tuna or prepare a decent meal, and meanwhile his discuss with himself, Will opted for tuna, increasing the bags of dog food and set out to leave the premises. He was lining up the only box available and, in front of him, was a young woman with a long, familiar wavy copper hair. Will had no hesitation in examining her and then he paid attention to the things she carried; if he compared his cart, Will looked like a complete stingy since she carried a full pantry. The cashier soon dispatched her and the boy who packed the supplies finished. She left the place and young Graham watched her leave.  
  
Will was driving home and while listening to the radio, at the only station that reached the Wolf Trap area, he heard the latest news regarding the kidnapping and murder of a teenager named Reneé Winn, the fourth victim of the “The Minnesota Shrike.”  
  
A terrible sigh came up as the question arrived to his mind: why hadn't they looked him for that case? And as his mind navigated that issue, he could see a vehicle stopped at the side of the road. He slowed down and looked at that anguished woman with coppery hair watching the engine of her vehicle. Will kept moving forward but remorse made him look up at the rearview mirror and observed again. He sighed bitterly, stopped the car and turned back. She witnessed that sound, turned strangely and watched as the car stopped beside her; the young man lowered the glass of the passenger door and looked at her.  
  
“Need help?” He asked with a forced, and somewhat honest, smile. She responded the same way. “Yes please.”  
  
"Let me park me." Will put his car behind, got off and she leaned out to watch him. “What is happening?” He asked as he approached. "It's the engine, it's making a weird noise," she responded, while he stopped beside her. They kept silent and listened to the machine. "Yes, there is something affecting it. Let me examine it.”  
  
"Sure," she released as she stepped aside.  
  
Will smiled nervously and went over to check. The sound that emerged was somewhat curious for him but he had a slight idea of what might be due. She almost marveled, kept looking at Will for how attentive he was in his help.  
  
"Do you know about engines?" She asked, curious about the approach he showed. Will looked up at her. "Yes, fixing engines is my hobby."  
  
“Oh!” She exclaimed. “And what do you do for live?”  
  
"I'm a teacher," he replied as he looked back at the engine.

“Really?” She asked surprised. Will nodded. “Me too ... Well, I was. Where do you teach?”

"At the FBI academy," he said like nothing. The woman was surprised and at that Will decided to continue: "And you, where were you giving classes?”

"M-me," she replied nervously, "I was a preschool teacher in Baltimore."

"And why did you leave it?" He asked as he stood up and looked at her again. “For my daughter.” They both looked at each other and Will noticed how her cheeks were adorned in a slight reddish tone. “You know?” He continued, “I didn't tell you my name.”

"Neither I," she said with a nervous smile. She reached over and extended her arm. “Marlène Gardner.”

"Will Graham," he replied and took her hand to greet her. "I think we're neighbors, right?"

"That's correct ... I've seen you in the mini-supermarket."

“Me too. Nice to meet you, neighbor.”

"Same here, neighbor." The two smiled with nerves and let go of their hands. Will looked around while Marlène tried to control herself. "I need my toolbox," Will spoke, "I have it in my trunk, let me go for it."

“Sure! Do whatever you have to do.”

Several minutes later Will found the engine failure, it was a breakdown by the oil change; he suggested taking it to a mechanic, since the arrangement he made would not last long. Marlène smiled and her cheeks were painted in red.

"Thank you, Will. Any way I can pay you?”

"N-no, no," he stammered. "Please! I wouldn't feel good if ..."

"Really, that's fine."

"With something, Will ..." she insisted. Will looked at her. Marlène showed a pleading face, too tender for him to bear. Will felt a bit of discomfort but at the same time he liked it, and he didn't know why. "Well, would be a dinner be a good payment?" He asked, remembering his purchases of tuna cans.

“A dinner?” She wondered.

“Bad idea?”

"No, no, it's all right," she said with a smile. “What do you like?”

"Surprise me."

"I have several ideas in mind. Any special day for dinner?

"Any day you can do it." She smiled again. “Your house or mine?”

"Wherever, for me there is no a problem."

“Oh well! Will you have pets, right?” She foolishly released. "Yes, some dogs. Why?”

"Well, when I pass by your house, my daughter always observe your dogs. She likes dogs.”

"Then one of these days, in my house. You, your daughter and me.”

Marlène smiled and Will accompanied her. The two felt flutters in their stomachs, but neither of them thought that dinner would never happen.

* * *

**Hannibal Lecter's Residence - Baltimore, Maryland.**

“What is this?” Asked Abigail curiously. "A book," Hannibal replied, hiding the obviousness. “Yes, I know. But what for?”

“Read the title.”

"Communication through silence," she obeyed. “Is it to learn to talk to Elisa?” Hannibal smiled as he sought to take a seat in the main chair of his dining room. The girl was sitting in front of Abigail and was drawing. "You are very observant." She smiled sarcastically. "So you learned sign language with this?"

“Partly. This will help you to a basic understanding with Elisa.”

"Oh let's see!" She exclaimed excitedly. Abigail tapped the table, and thanks to the vibration, the girl raised her head. “Look at me!” She mentioned. Elisa dropped her crayons and paid attention. Abigail opened the book and began to read the first pages. “Well ... let's start with: Hello.” The young woman raised one of her hands and, with a gentle movement, represented a hello. Elisa was surprised, smiled and responded to the greeting. “Well, this looks easy,” she said animatedly. Hannibal kept up with his smile. "From what I see, both will be very entertaining this afternoon."

"Won't you help me?"

"Learn the basics and then I'll show you the rest."

"Okay." Abigail looked back at the book and read the following pages: "Elisa," she began as she moved his hands, "I am Abigail. Nice to meet you."

"Hi Abigail," she replied.

Hannibal got up from his chair and left the room.

* * *

Alana Bloom entered room 304, saw Will sitting on the armchair and losing him in his memories. She approached and the young man reacted to the sound, somewhat thunderous, of her high-heels.

“Hi.”

"Hello Alana ..." he replied somewhat exhausted. "How did you know ...?"

"Jack told me."

“I see!” He exclaimed wryly. "Will, Jack told me how you feel about this."

"Alana, please," he pleaded. "I know you don't want to comment this, but I don't want you to feel a responsibility like with Abigail Hobbs."

"It's not responsibility," he said as he ran his hands over his face. "Yes it is, and I don't want you to feel that way."

“Like what?”

"Bad," she said worriedly. "I have not felt bad, neither with Abigail nor with Marlène."

"Will ..."

"Alana," he said seriously. She looked surprised. “Please.”

She sighed bitterly and sought to sit beside him. He settled down so they could fit in the armchair and looked at her.

"Okay, don't tell me anything," she said calmly. “But I want one thing to be clear, Will.”

“What thing?”

"I want you to know that you have saved three lives. Abigail, Marlène and Elisa. That's what matters.” Will grinned. “Why that face?”

"I think I may have saved all three before and without any worse incidents involved."

“Hey!” Alana exclaimed as she took him by the chin and forced him to look him in the eye. The young Graham was static for a few moments. “Will, you are a good person, you have helped before and you have managed to prevent worse things from happening.”

"A clear example was killing Garret Jacob-Hobbs."

"Will," she said annoyed, "I don't want you to feel that you did something terrible."

"That doesn't change anything," he replied, subtly pulling his face away from hers.

Alana couldn't avoid a bitter sigh, closed her eyes and wished that Will understood the good side of his actions, but for now, it would be difficult. He had been pushed very far over his actions.

“Where is Elisa?” He asked, trying to avoid the theme. “With Hannibal.”

"With Hannibal?" He said strangely. Alana nodded. “Hannibal has a temporary tutoring on Elisa. I thought you already knew.”

"No ... How did he get it?"

"Jack granted it. He did it because he knows how to handle sign language.”

"And Elisa went with him, so easily?"

“The girl has some confidence with him, which is because he understands her way of speaking.”

"Ah ...”

"Tomorrow I'll start formal therapy with her," Alana said as she turned to see him. "And are you ready?"

"Hannibal will support me. The sessions will be in his office, he will be my translator…” she said with a smile.

"I hope you can help her."

"It will be a long process, but I hope she will move forward."

Alana and Will smiled at each other, and let the visiting time go by waiting for the miracle in which Marlène Gardner could wake up.

* * *

**Hannibal Lecter's office - Baltimore, Maryland.**

Elisa looked at the place with great astonishment, that place was bigger than the living room and the kitchen of her house together. There were too many bookshelves adorning each wall and, obviously, they were full of books. There was a second floor and the girl could notice how more bookshelves lay but not everyone was full, it seemed that they were barely accommodating them. Elisa looked back and a decorative figure caught her attention. Feeling curious, she turned to where Alana Bloom and Hannibal Lecter were. Both doctors were sitting and talking; she noticed it by the movement on their lips, and taking advantage of the distraction she approached that figure and contemplated it. It was the figure of a deer with huge antlers, it detonated leadership, dominance, danger; and a curiosity in the little one. While admiring it, she felt a hands on her shoulders, frightened she turned and saw Dr. Bloom with a warm smile on her face.

"Come with me, honey," she read through her lips.

Elisa did not resist and allowed herself to be guided to the huge armchair, where they were both talking. Both sat down and could see how Hannibal approached a chair to face them.

"Elisa," Hannibal included. She paid attention. “Dr. Bloom and I want to talk with you.” The girl nodded while Alana placed one of her arms around her shoulders. "Ask her about her parents," she demanded.

Hannibal obeyed and began to move his hands. Elisa frowned and a discomfort was revealed. The little girl slowly raised her hands and responded to what he had said. Alana looked at the moment analytically.

“What did she say?”

"She only asked me about her mother. She is ignoring her father.”

"Tell her that her mother will be with her soon. Let us, for a moment, go to his father.” He again performed the act. Elisa replied looking anxious, Hannibal responded. “What did she say?”

"She wants to see her mother. I told her that she will be with her soon.” Alana sighed and snuggled Elisa closer to her body, seeking to show her support and security.

"You told me about some drawings," she continued. Hannibal affirmed. “Elisa is blocking her memories and one way to capture them is with her drawings, let's try to talk about them.”

Hannibal got up from his place and went to his desk, looked in a folder he had created for the girl and took out a few papers. He returned to them and handed the drawings to Alana.

"She did them yesterday," he said as he returned to his seat. The girl looked at her creations. “Abigail noticed the peculiarity in them and let me know.”

Alana looked at the first drawing: It was a huge house painted with red and white, probably a barn; there were pigs and apparently lambs. There were two people and a little girl, who was definitely her and an adult, probably her father.

The next drawing was the same barn, this time, the animals lay dead especially the lambs. The little girl in the drawings shed tears.

The third drawing was two adults, one dressed in white and one in black. Behind them the pigs were hanging, in their eyes were huge X and seemed to be supported by hooks.

Alana swallowed hard but did not show her surprise.

"I don't think they're just peculiar, Hannibal," she said seriously, looking up at him. "I know, Alana. I'm afraid that, beyond post-traumatic stress, we face a picture of extreme violence,” Elisa kept looking at her drawings and Alana watched her, “due to physical and sexual abuse ...”

"Have you asked her why she did the drawings?" She interrupted. He was annoyed at such discourtesy, but he forgave her. “I have not do it. I was wait for us to do the therapy.”

"Ask her, please."

Hannibal raised both eyebrows at the behavior of his colleague but obeyed. Elisa looked away and noticed what he was saying. She responded in a way that surprised him.

“What happened?”

"She evaded me."

"How did she avoid you?"

"She said she only did them because yes, but you can see how tense she is."

"Maybe we shouldn't force her so much," she suggested. “We need time.”

"If we let time go by, she will repress her memories."

“I know but...”

"We can't let that happen, Alana."

"What do you suggest?" She asked with a mocking smile.” Hannibal, we are not going to subject her to such memories, it would be a shock to her.”

"If it's the only way we can help her, let's do it."

"Hannibal," she said annoyed, "I'm not going to let you do the same thing you did with Abigail." He looked at her. “I am the girl's psychiatrist and I am not going to ...”

"We are both, Alana," he interrupted. “And, what you say I did with Abigail, I have made her face the situation she is in. I want to help Elisa, it hurts to make her hit bottom, but if that helps imprison her father, I will.”

"You don't have to be rude to her ... she's a little girl."

"It's not rudeness, Alana. You have to remember that, as psychiatrists, sometimes we need to touch the bottom of our patients.”

"Even if they are children?"

“So is.”

Alana got up from the couch and looked terrible at Hannibal.

"I refuse to expose Elisa to this, and I don't want you to do it as with Abigail."

"I'm afraid so, not to promise it."

"Well, you should do it."

Hannibal coldly watched his colleague, who didn't stop challenging him. Elisa watched the scene terrified, as it seemed familiar. It was like when her mother quarreled with her father and she hated those moments. She took one of her drawings and raised it to Alana, his lips began to tremble, and with a difficult and somewhat painful tone of voice, he mentioned:

"F... fa ... farm! ..." Both doctors were surprised at the sudden talk of the girl, they looked at her and watched as her body trembled and tears wanted to sprout. “Farm!” She exclaimed hard. Alana sat down and took the drawing, placed one of her hands on her face and tried to comfort her. "Be calm, sweet heart ..."

"She said farm," Hannibal said, more for him than for Alana. She turned to see him but did not flinch. "Does it sound like something?" She asked harshly.

"No, but we have a breakthrough."

Alana frowned strangely at what happened.

After the session Elisa and Hannibal were alone. Alana had more work to do, but the sessions would continue and she withdrew, but not before warning Hannibal again about his methods. He dismissed his colleague politely but promised nothing. Lecter looked at the little girl, who had lay on the couch and look out the window; Hannibal felt a bit of anguish over what he had achieved in therapy: generating a conflict to make the girl feel pressure. Yes it was a very rough way on his part. He got up from his chair, approached the little girl and, with a bitter memory, placed his fingers on her hair. Elisa moved a little to see him, somewhat surprised, but showed no fear or discomfort. Hannibal put a slight smile on his face, in those moments he saw his Mischa and he felt bad about hurting her.

"Forgive me, my little girl," he said, still stroking her hair.

Elisa seemed to understand but there was no reaction on her part, she let Hannibal comfort her and turned back to the window to admire the crimson color of the huge curtains that adorned that magnificent place.

The office phone rang, and something bothered by the interruption, Hannibal moved his fingers away from the girl's hair and went to answer the call.

“Dr. Lecter's office, how can I help you?”

_"Dr. Lecter, I'm Jack Crawford."_

"Good afternoon, Crawford," he said at the agent's bad manners. “How I can help you?”

_"Doctor, good news,"_ he sounded hopeful. "Did you find Alan Gardner?" He interrupted with a slight smile.

_"No, no, Doctor Lecter. Marlène Gardner, already woke up.”_

And upon hearing those words Hannibal felt a stab in his chest. His faint smile vanished, he couldn't help seeing the girl and feeling like he was going to lose his little Mischa again.


	4. Empty

“Hello?” He answered on the other side of the line. "Finally you answer!" Shouted Alan Gardner who tried to hide from people. “I've been trying to find you these last days.”

"You know the FBI is looking for you, right?"

"Yeah I know," he bellowed, "I know perfectly. And for that I need you fucking help.”

"You're alone in this, Gardner," he confessed. “What?!”

“What you heard.”

"You can't do this to me, I've been your right hand for four years!"

"I know, but I have to leave you."

"Don't do this to me ... You are my only salvation." An awkward silence formed. _"Good luck, Alan."_

"No, Mason!"

And he hung up. The young Mason Verger adjusted his coat and looked up at the steps, and hidden between the railings, was his young sister Margot. He smiled cynically and Margot, upon discovering the intentions of that smile, got up and ran upstairs.

"Oh Margot!" He exclaimed as he sings, while ascending in the steps.

* * *

**Hannibal Lecter's Residence - Baltimore, Maryland.**

"So she already have her hearing aids?" Abigail asked curiously, while watching Elisa coloring. "Now it will be a bit simple for you to communicate with Elisa."

"And will she listen to me well?"

"It will make it easier for her to perceive the sound."

Abigail could not ignore the excitement of the moment, she placed herself behind the girl and extended her arms, Hannibal looked worried the moment and was put on alert. Abigail spread her arms, picked up speed and made a loud rumble with her hands, Elisa released her crayon and lifted her head confused and scared; she looked everywhere until she noticed Abigail behind her. Hannibal could not hide his courage at the act of the young Hobbs, who kept smiling at what happened. Elisa also smiled, not understanding the reason for what had happened, and resumed her drawings. Abigail looked up and met Hannibal's hostile gaze.

“What?” She released strangely. "Don't do that again."

“I was curious.”

"Just don't do it," he insisted angrily. At that tone she felt fear over her body, ducked her head and an affirmative movement came. “Well, I will retire to prepare the snack. Take care good of Elisa.”

“Yes...”

Hannibal stepped aside and left the place. Abigail raised her head and turned to see the girl who had not stopped drawing. The young girl took the book, where she learned sign language, and sat next to the little girl. She paid attention to what she was doing, were drawings of dead pigs and lambs. Curious the young Hobbs took one of the drawings and examined it. With a light tapping of her fingers on the little girl's shoulder, she turned to see her.

“Why you do this?” She asked as she moved her hands. The girl understood the question but did not answer, and Abigail was surprised. “Elisa?” The girl shook her head and resumed her drawings.

* * *

The snack time arrived. Both girls picked up the crayons and drawings and at the table came a plate with a white jelly; garnished with raspberries, blackberries and blackberry sauce. Elisa looked at her plate in amazement and Abigail flattered the presentation:

"How cute it looks, what is it?"

"Panna Cota," Hannibal replied with a subtle smile, "is a typical Italian dessert; with cream of milk, sugar, and caramel syrup. Fruits are to give it sweetness and color. I'm afraid that this is not the original recipe, since I made it more to the taste of a child,” he said as looking at the amazed girl.

"Sounds delicious," Abigail said with a smile. Hannibal took a seat in the main chair and watched both young ladies. “Please, enjoy.”

Abigail grabbed the fork and slipped it delicately, took a piece and tasted it on her palate. Meticulously, the girl watched and copied Abigail’s actions, marveling at the dessert she ate. Elisa admired the dish, the fruits were what most caught her attention, she had never seen them and curious she took a raspberry. The girl looked at Hannibal, raised her fork and a question came on her face.

_“Don't you like raspberry?”_ Asked Hannibal, curious. Elisa blinked and lowered her fork. _“Strawberry?”_

_"No, raspberry,"_ he continued as he smiling. _“It's similar to strawberry, but it's not the same flavor.”_

Being novel for her, she picked up the fork again and brought the fruit to her mouth. The little girl could not avoid a grimace, because of the bittersweet taste of the fruit, she opened her eyes and without stopping chewing she found the sweet taste. Hannibal did not take his eyes off the little girl, his smile remained but inside him, a beautiful and at the same time bitter memory clouded his mind. Elisa curved her lips and her sweet and innocent smile was a response of pleasure and gratitude to the snack. Abigail kept eating in silence while watching that moment, the young adolescent had already perceived that Doctor Lecter felt empathy for the girl and that bothered her. While the smiles dazzled the place, Abigail analyzed her discomfort and finally realized she was jealous. That older sister's jealousy when the younger sister got all the attention, and she didn't like feeling that way.

"Everything is all right, Abigail?" Asked Hannibal. She came back and looked at them. "Yes, yes," she replied nervously. “Why the question?”

"You were absent."

"I'm sorry, I ... I started to remember things, and stop going my mind." Hannibal did not stop looking at her, it seemed that he was analyzing her and she felt a little fear. "You shouldn't press yourself, it's not good for your mental health."

"I know Doctor, I'm sorry," she said with a mock smile.

Elisa laid her hand on Abigail's, who looked at her strangely at such an action. The little girl was smiling, she looked so calm, and suddenly, she opened her lips and in a leisurely voice called: “A ... bi.”

And the young Hobbs has nothing left but to smile.

* * *

**BAU — Quantico, Virginia.**

“How are they doing with the analysis?” Asked Jack Crawford as he entered the area of analysis. His agents turned to see him. “Which one?” Asked Jimmy.

“Gardner.”

The three got up from their chairs, Beverly went for the evidence bags, Brian took out the photographs and Jimmy set the table.

“Where do you want to start?”

"From the beginning, it's logical Jimmy."

“True...”

"We did an ultraviolet light analysis," Brian continued as he took the photographs and handed them to Jack, "in the girl's room there is evidence that Alan Gardner was there, but we also have a problem."

“What is the inconvenience?”

"Marlène Gardner defended herself with a gun?" Beverly continued. “Why your question?”

"Because we found this revolver under the bed," he said as he lifted the bag.

Jack took it and examined it.

“Marlène was seriously injured with a knife, there were no traces of a weapon.”

"We think she attacked her husband with the gun."

"Yes," Jimmy continued, "we found blood, not only from her, also from Alan Gardner."

"So he ran away seriously injured?"

“Not quite.”

"According to Will, he was shot in the shoulder," Beverly continued, "and before that, attacked Marlène with a pocket knife."

"After he shot and hurt his wife, he fled."

"And this guy is free, with a bullet in his shoulder?"

“It's the safest.” Jack raised one of his eyebrows. “But it doesn't affect him to be accused of sexual abuse, it's just that, it's been four days and if he has a bullet embedded in his shoulder ...”

“It can generate a strong infection, which he is be eaten away.”

"Well, I want him alive to lock him in prison," he said annoyed.

“Yes Boss.”

"Keep the evidence for when he go to trial," the three nodded. “I will see you later.”

And Jack left the place.

Upon arriving at his office, sitting in one of the chairs, was an absent Will Graham. Jack went inside and the sound of the door brought him back.

“Hi.”  
  
"Will, I'm glad to see you. I thought you were giving your readings.”  
  
"They will not miss me very much."  
  
“What's going on?”  
  
"I know Marlène woke up," he said nervously. “Yes...”  
  
"I suppose you will interrogate her."  
  
"You suppose well."  
  
“I want to go with you.”  
  
"I'm sorry, Will, I’m afraid you won't be able to accompany me." The young Graham looked shocked, deep down he did not expect a negative response. “Why?”  
  
"I decided to follow some advice and, for now, I want you to keep your distance with Marlène Gardner."  
  
"And those advice were from Alana and Doctor Lecter?"  
  
"Does it matter?" He asked sharply. “Will, don't take it badly, but you're taking this very personal case, as you've done with Garret Jacob-Hobbs. For a while, I want you to be away from both cases.”  
  
"You can't take me off so easily," he snapped furiously as he got up from his chair and stood in front of him. "Yes, I can," he replied calmly. He stepped aside and walked to his desk.  
  
"Those are my cases!"  
  
“Pardon? They are mine and you assist me in them.” Will snorted hard. "You can't get me away from this, you know that."  
  
“Yes, I know. That's why I want you to calm down so that you think clearly and help me go after Alan Gardner.”  
  
At that time it was heard as the door opened, they both looked and saw Hannibal Lecter enter. He stopped when he felt those eyes on him.  
  
"Good afternoon, Jack, Will," he said, a little surprised.  
  
Graham did not answer, passed by and left the office. Hannibal repudiated Will's manners, but another day they would talk about it. He looked back at Jack, who greeted with a slight nod.  
  
"Thank you for coming, Doctor Lecter."

"Thanks to you Crawford, for considering me for this," he said with a smile. "Soon it is time to visits and Marlène is a bit stable. We can both interrogate her.”

* * *

**John Hopkins Hospital - Baltimore, Maryland.**

Marlène's physical pain did not compare to what she felt in her heart. With a lost look, and her food untouched, she kept crying for everything that had happened. Slight knocks on the door made her come to back and she watched two men under the lintel.

"Good afternoon, Mrs. Gardner," greeted a dark-skinned man, being covered by a huge black coat. "Good afternoon," she replied, somewhat stunned.

"Let me introduce myself, I am Agent Jack Crawford and he is Dr. Hannibal Lecter." The latter, a man who emitted elegance, greeted courteously. She responded in the same way. “We would like to talk to you, if you are in a good condition.”

“Where is my daughter?” She demanded. "Mrs. Gardner," Hannibal spoke, "your daughter meets me, under temporary tutoring and ..."

“Tutoring?” She interrupted. "Yes," he continued, seeking to ignore that question. "Why do you have my daughter?"

"Mrs. Gardner," Crawford interrupted them and she turned to see him, "we are here so you can tell us what happened between you and your husband." Marlène ignored Jack and looked back at Hannibal. "My daughter needs special care and ...”

"We know, Mrs. Gardner. You don't worry, I can manage sign language, and believe me Elisa is under excellent cares.”

"Mrs. Gardner," Jack continued, "the situation in which you and your daughter have been involved is too serious. We need to ask you some questions since your husband is missing.”

The woman looked at both men in terror; she felt that they judged her, she began to tremble and tears flowed from her eyes. Jack and Hannibal looked at each other, one more worried than the other, but someone had to act and Lecter stepped forward. He approached Marlène and delicately took one of her hands. She shuddered at such an act.

"Marlène, please, calm down," he said, adorning each word with a false tone of security. "W-what kind of doctor are you?"

"I am a psychiatrist."

“Oh my…!” She whispered to himself. “My girl is in therapy?”

“I’m afraid so.” Tears kept falling and she squeezed that hand more tightly. “It's my fault. I ... I should have seen it, I should have noticed it and I didn't.”

"What did you don't noticed, Marlène?"

"The damage he did to my daughter ..."

"How did you find out, Mrs. Gardner?" Interrupted Jack. Hannibal looked at him severely. "I-I, I was going to wash clothes," she said nervously. “That bastard did not hide it.”

"What he did not hide it?"

"Elisa's underwear. I saw it, it had blood ... a seven-year-old girl did not menstruates.” She stopped and tried to breathe. “He, he always used to wash clothes, as he wanted to help me but hid it…” in it a nervous laugh was combined with crying. “He was hiding what he did to our daughter ... His daughter!” She scream. “What kind of father does that to his son?!”

Marlène's tears fell intensely, she couldn't control herself and Hannibal released her hand.

"Jack," he said, "look for a nurse."

The agent worried about the woman's reaction obeyed and left them alone. At that statement Hannibal could feel something inside him ignite. The wrath, the anger, the fury; disgust towards the person who had done such acts. It was not the first time he had experienced them but it had been a long time when he felt those emotions come together.

"It's my fault," she snapped anguished. "It's true, it your fault, Marlène," he said and she looked at him in shock. “You failed as a mother, you didn't take care of Elisa and let that man abuse her.”

"I tried to kill him," she revealed, feeling an anger at the words he mentioned. “I tried to make my daughter happy again ...”

"And you didn't do it. He escaped and you almost been murdered,” the woman turned her gaze aside, at how strong he was. “Marlene,” he called, “do you know where Alan could have fled?” She still trembling, shook her head. “I need you to think, to remember somewhere he could run away.”

"What will you do, kill him?" She asked incredulously. Hannibal showed impeccable serenity; he held Marlène's hand again and looking into her eyes he replied: “Yes.”


	5. Cynisme

Marlène looked shocked at Hannibal Lecter. That answer had stunned her. Jack entered the room next to a nurse, Hannibal released the woman's hand and got up from the place for the nurse to attend her. A few moments later the nurse declared that Marlène was suffering a nervous breakdown, she needed to rest and both men, willing to leave the interrogation for another day, were going to retire but were stopped by Marlène herself.

"Don't leave," she pleaded. Hannibal was alert. "Mrs. Gardner, you need to rest," the nurse demanded. "Please, don't leave ... please," she insisted with her nerves afloat.

Jack and Hannibal looked at each other, waiting for an answer. The agent nodded slightly and Lecter obeyed that. The nurse, not approving the decision of her patient, withdrew but not before warning both men that they only had ten minutes. The two stood at the foot of the bed, in what Marlène tried to control herself.

"Mrs. Gardner," Jack spoke, "you'd better rest and we'll come when you're better and ..."

"No! It's now or never," She looked up and stared on Hannibal, he shuddered a little bit. "How many sessions does my daughter have?"

"We just started this week," he said, relieved. "Will they be many?"

"It will depend on how Elisa advances."

"And did she mention anything?"

Jack looked at Hannibal and he sighed. Carrying his coat in his hands, he placed them on the base of the bed and, from one of the bags in his coat, took out a few papers.

"She refuses to comment, but she has made these drawings. Maybe they tell you something" He unfolded the papers and handed them to her.

Marlène took them and looked at them suspiciously.

"This place is where that bastard works."

"Is it a farm?" Asked Hannibal.

"Yes, it is ..." he paused nervously, "he is a foreman on the farms of the Verger family's meat packing house in Owings Mills."

"That explains the pigs," Jack said. Hannibal let out a bitter sigh. "Alan used to take Elisa there?"

"Yes, he used to."

"Marlène, have you ever noticed any strange behavior in your daughter?"

"No," she said as she shook her head. "Are you sure?" Hannibal insisted.

"My girl, she was always cheerful. In spite of everything she always smiles ... I don't know why she never look for a way to tell me what her father did to her.

"Children express themselves in different ways, Elisa is doing it through drawings."

She nodded.

"Mrs. Gardner," Jack continued, "was there really never an indication that you suspected of your husband?"

"I swear. He used to be very attentive to what I did and always tried to help me at home, but he did it to hide his actions ... The only thing he forced me to do was quit my job."

"Where were you working?"

"I was a teacher at the institute for the deaf in Baltimore. I worked there because they gave me a scholarship for Elisa, but he forced me to quit and for very stupid things. He said that I no longer attended the house, was neglecting the home and its needs, and I quit. Because of this we could not afford the institute, so we decided that Elisa would take classes at home."

"And Alan started taking Elisa to the farms?"

"That's right, more than usual."

"Then I think we'll pay a visit to the Verger family," said Jack, with a slight smile on his face.

* * *

**Verger Family Mansion – East Owings Mills, Maryland.**

Agent Crawford and Doctor Lecter had gotten out of the car and walked through the huge garden that adorned the main entrance of the Verger mansion. Hannibal was delighted by the excellent care of the place, also by the tulips and jasmine that gave life to the area. They reached the main entrance, Jack took the knocker and knocked it hard and the door opened in less than a minute, leaving both amazed.  
  
“How can I help you?” Said the young maid. "Good afternoon, Miss," Jack replied, showing his FBI badge. “We want to talk to Mr. Verger.”  
  
“Oh!” She exclaimed in shock. “Please give me a moment.”  
  
The maid closed the door and they both looked at each other.  
  
"Too big this place, don't you think Doctor?"  
  
"I've seen bigger and better places," he replied with a sincere smile.  
  
A few moments later the door opened and the young maid, crestfallen, offered them the access. Both entered and were amazed by the decoration of the hall. This place had a Victorian style, the furniture was made of oak; Hannibal perceived it only because of the smell. On the wall was a huge painting of the Verger family: The father with his wife and two small children. A boy, maybe six, blond hair and blue eyes, the next was the sister, probably four years old; light brown hair and eyes of the same color. While they were still marveling at the place, the sound of the pendulum clock made them come back and discover that it was already six pm.  
  
"Good afternoon officers," said the patriarch at the bottom of the stairs. "Good afternoon, Mr. Verger, we are Dr. Hannibal Lecter and Agent Crawford." The man who looked to be in his forties with ash blonde hair, a glasses almost falling from his nose and a confident look. The men smiled and began to descend the steps.  
  
"FBI," he said with a slight humming, "what a surprise to have you here. Has anyone made me a civil lawsuit?” He asked with a cynical smile. In the face of that smile Hannibal identified the man's personality, hostile and happy for control over everything and everyone. "Anyone is looking to sue you, Mr. Verger?"  
  
"Please call me Molson. And I’m afraid to tell this to you agent, I have many enemies in the market. Any excuse is good so they can to send me to the FBI.”  
  
"Well, Molson, you can be calm, there is no lawsuit against you."  
  
"I'm glad to know that," he said as he put the last foot on the floor. “So, why do I owe your honorable visit?”  
  
"We're here for one of your employees. Alan Gardner."  
  
"Alan Gardner?" He wondered, and for a few moments, he was thoughtful. “The name sounds to me, but I cannot identify him.”  
  
"We know he is a foreman of one of his farms."  
  
"I still don't do it."  
  
"He has a deaf daughter."  
  
"Oh," he said cheerfully, "little smiley!"  
  
"Little smiley?" Asked Hannibal curiously. "Yes, I already know who you talk to me about, the foreman of the northeast area. His daughter is a little girl who always smiles. My children and I were glad to see her, we had her very spoiled.”  
  
“Really?”  
  
“Totally. But what is happening, agents?”  
  
"Mr. Verger ..."  
  
"What did we say agent?" He interrupted smiling.

"Molson," Jack snapped with a mock smile. “We are looking for Alan Gardner for murder and child abuse.” Patriarch Verger exchanged his smile for a face filled with seriousness. "God," he whispered. “I cannot believe it!”

"We want to know if he have submitted to work these last days."

"You must have to ask my son, Mason. He is in charge of the northeast area of our farms and balers.”

"Could we talk to him?"

“Of course. Please follow me.”

They reached the lands of the northeast wing and entered the area of the stables where they could appreciate the coarsest pigs, locked up and lying on the ground waiting for their destiny. At the bottom of the place they appreciated the silhouette of a young man who seemed to be attentive to the lists of the next pigs to be turned into meat.

“Mason!” His father shouted. He looked up and observed at him with two strangers. "Father, I'm glad to see you around these places," he replied with a hypocritical smile. The young man was the living image of his father with blonde hair; blue eyes and a smile that detonated a shamelessness.

"Son, let me introduced you to Agent Crawford and Dr. Lecter. They are from the FBI.”

“FBI?” He wondered. “To what do we owe this honor?”

"They are looking for your foreman."

"Alan?" He asked incredulously. "That's right," said Jack. "We are looking for Alan Gardner and we want to know, if he has come to work?”

"No really, agent. Alan Gardner has almost a week not showing up for work. By telling you that I already decommissioned him and I am looking for a new foreman.”

"When was the last time you saw him?"

“Last week, pretty sure”

"And how did you see Alan?"

“As usual. He is a guy who likes to be rude but for me he is a poor unhappy.”

“Why?” Asked Hannibal. “Alan used to act in strange ways, he always used to talk to me about his sexual frustrations.”

"Sexual frustrations?" Repeated Jack. “Yes. He told me that his wife didn't ... She didn't satisfy him. He started to go to brothels but he didn't succeed. Suddenly he started talking to me that he had certain fantasies with young girls, you know, children ...” Jack nodded and Hannibal kept his attention.

"Son, agents are looking for Alan for attempted homicide and child abuse." Mason was stunned by it. "So he did it?"

“Do what?” Asked Hannibal. “Hurt a child?”

“Yes. And it was his own daughter.”

"Little smiley?" He said surprised. Hannibal looked at him seriously, he hated that nickname. Every time he heard it, he felt his blood boil.

"Did you ever live with Elisa Gardner?"

"Yes, the poor girl is deaf and gave me some pity, but she's a good girl. A little angel.”

"Did you ever notice strange behavior in her?"

“No way. She always smiled and was cheerful, I never saw anything strange in her. The times Alan brought her here he liked to play with pigs and see Margot's horses.”

"Who is Margot?"

"My youngest daughter," Molson snapped. "Do you think we can talk to your daughter?"

"I'm afraid not, agent. My little girl is on a riding course in Canada. She does not return until next month.”

Jack nodded slightly while Hannibal kept analyzing the young Verger, who, feeling the weight of that look, a worry began to run through his body.

"Anything else you would like to know, agents?"

"Any idea where Alan Gardner could go?"

“Son?”

"He always went to a bar to the outskirts of Baltimore, Heaven's Night is called. Maybe there they have seen it.”

"Thank you very much, young Mason."

He smiled and resumed his papers but was interrupted.

"One more question," Hannibal continued. “Do you only raise pigs?”

"Also my daughter's horses."

"Did you raise lambs by chance?"

Molson and Mason looked surprised. The young man shook his head and returned to the papers.

"No Doctor, we have never raised lambs."

Hannibal lifted his head, turned around and began to walk and Molson escorted both men. Mason looked up a little and did not take his eyes off Hannibal Lecter, feeling a chill run through his body.

"Thank you very much for your attention, Molson."

"Hopefully our information will help you, if that guy gets to step on my land, I'll call you."

Both said goodbye and left the residence. Hannibal had an impulse to look at one of the windows on the second floor and, between the thin curtains, looked at a young girl who watched them fearfully. Noticing Hannibal action, she closed the curtains and he knew that the Vergers were lying. And in a terrible way.

* * *

"What do you think about the Verger family, Doctor?" Asked Jack, looking at the highway. "They are peculiar," he said honestly. "I would say strangers. I didn't feel comfortable with what they said.”

"Even me Jack, but at least we have a clue. Heaven's Night.”

"I will send one of my agents to investigate."

“It seems perfect.”

"Dr. Lecter, I'd like to ask you something," he confess. “I hear you.”

"I know you have a session with the girl, but I would like to know your opinion about her."

"About what, Jack?"

"Is the girl's behavior as her mother and the Vergers described it?"

“It is true, but this is a defense mechanism that she herself has forged. Elisa thinks that, when she smiles, everything will be solved and nobody will argue, or ask her anything.”

"And do you think Elisa can recover?"

"Of course, it will take a while, but Dr. Bloom and I will take care of it."

"Thank you Doctor Lecter."

"Don't thank me yet, Jack. Do it when Elisa has fully recovered.” Crawford gave a slight smile. “Forgive me for my intrusion Jack, but why this question?”

“A simple curiosity.”

"I feel this goes beyond curiosity."

"I see I can't fool you Doctor," they both smiled. “Actually, I would like to support you with Elisa. Either way.”

"Thank you so much for that, Jack, maybe I will bother you with some clothes. For the rest do not worry.”

"Well, count with it."

* * *

**Will Graham's residence - Wolf Trap, Virginia.**

"So, you'll take care of us too?" Abigail questioned, as she watched Will make some peanut butter and jelly sandwiches. "Sometimes, why? Don't you like the idea?"

“A little bit.” Will looked up at Abigail, she seems uncomfortable. "I know you don't like being with me," she tilted her head slowly, "but believe me, I care about your well-being and Elisa's."

"You didn't kill his father." Young Graham let out a bitter groan. “No, I did not do it.”

"And you plan to do it?" He dropped the bread and looked at Abigail, not annoyed, but disappointed. "Go with Elisa and walk the dogs in what I finish this, please."

"Good," the young girl said reluctantly.

She approached Elisa, who was lying on the floor and playing with one of Will's dogs. Abigail arrived and touched her back, she turned her head and smiled at her.

"Let's go play with the dogs!" She exclaimed as she moved her hands.

Elisa nodded, got up from the ground and tapping her thighs, calling the dogs. The three moved their tails of joy. They left the house and prepared to play. Being alone, Will hit his cheeks and exasperated terribly. He didn't understand why Abigail rejected him so much, he had decided to take care of her in good faith, make her his protégé, but she refused. She was resentful despite having saved her. As he watched the girls through the window, he noticed how Elisa admired and loved Abigail very much, as if she were her older sister. To his chaotic mind came an idea, too crazy for his own taste, to adopt Abigail and Elisa. It would be wonderful to have them at home and listen to their laughter. That made him feel great joy. In those moments he noticed how a vehicle was parked on his porch; Abigail and Elisa watched curiously and watched as Jack and Hannibal descended. The girls approached them and the dogs just wagged their tails in a welcome way. Will prepared to leave the house and receive them.

“What a surprise!”

"Hello Will," Jack greeted. "Was the punishment already removed?"

"I'm sorry, Will," Hannibal responded.

“I imagined it.”

Jack saw Elisa, whom greet her in a very fatherly way, and she didn't refuse. He kept his distance with Abigail Hobbs, but he also greeted her.

"We come for the girls."

“Where have you been?”

“Solving some matters.”

"Does it have to do with Marlène Gardner?"

"I'm sorry, Will. We can't tell you." The young man sighed bitterly but knew that these matters involved the Gardner.

Will put their sandwiches on to carry and the talk between the adults didn't last too long. They left Abigail in the Port Haven Psychiatric facility where she resided.

"I had to go back, it are the rules." She said to little Elisa. She didn't want her to leave and a few tears escaped. “Abi!”

And she promised her that she would return.

"Dr. Lecter," Jack called as he driving. “Maybe what I'm going to tell you may bother you, but I would like you to keep Elisa away from Abigail Hobbs.”

“Why?”

"The girl is suspected of being an accomplice to her father, I know that you and Will are handle her tutoring but I would like you to be away from Elisa."

"Jack, you must understand one thing, Abigail is a victim like all the girls Garret Jacob killed. In addition Abigail and Elisa have got along very well; they understand each other.

“I don't think so...”

"Please Jack."

"Just promise me to watch Elisa when she's with Abigail."

"If that’s makes you feel better, I will."

“Thank you...”

And the rest of the way was completely in silent.

* * *

**Verger Family Mansion - East Owings Mills, Maryland.**

Margot Verger lay on the edge of her bed, hugging her legs and crying silently. His older brother buttoned his pajamas shirt and looked sideways at his sister.

"You don't have to cry for," she didn't answer. “Dad says you're useless, but I've always believed otherwise.”

"Leave me alone," she pleaded.

"I just try to cheer you up."

"Go away, Mason."

The young man rolled his eyes and left his sister's room. To his surprise, in the hallway, he looked at his father who looked worried.

“What is happening?”

"I have a doubt, son."

“Yes?”

"You saw how that Doctor was watching you, right?"

“Yes, I did.”

"You noticed that he was analyzing you."

"Yes," he insisted furiously.

“Perfect. Because that Doctor suspects us.”

“I feared.”

"Son," he said paternally, as he approached him and placed his hands on his face. “You are my greatest pride, you will be the one who gives me an heir and governs this business. So I don't want to lose you only for please your satisfactions.”

"Yes, father, that's why I lied. That is why I leaved all the blame on that idiot of Gardner.”

"I know, son, but remember that you also had a lot to do with that girl. If in any case they find you what you did, it will be our end.”

"Don't worry, father, that girl will never say anything."

"Are you sure of it?"

"That poor unfortunate will not open her mouth in order to save her little friend."

“The lamb?” He asked strangely.

"Yes, father that lamb you gave me."

“I cannot believe it!” He exclaimed with a great laugh. “Definitely the children are fools.”

Mason smiled shamelessly and his father kept laughing at the innocence of a little girl.


	6. Wata. (綿)

**Jack Crawford Residence - Baltimore, Maryland.**

"What's wrong?" Curious Bella asked her husband. Jack, who had his stare on one point in the room, reacted as he felt her wife's hand on his arm and a "mh" came from his throat. "Something has happened?"

"Something...?" He replied puzzled. "You've been very serious these days, has something happened?" She insisted.

Jack gave a half smile and took her wife's hand.

"A few days ago, a case came along, somewhat complicated."

"Complicated?" He affirmed squeezing her hand tightly. "In all these years, I have been surrounded by murder cases and have known several types of cold murderers, but a case came that made me think about many things."

Bella was attentive and she in the same way that he squeezed her hand.

"Tell me ..." she begged.

"In this case is involved a girl who is seven years old and deaf."

Bella's face was covered with grief and anguish, Jack accompanied her feelings and told her what the girl and the mother had suffered

"It can't be…!" She exclaimed with tremendous regret.

"Yes," he said with a terrible sigh. "The little girl has suffered a lot."

"How is it possible that her own father ...?" Bella stopped, and felt disgust just remembering it. "Why do people like that exist?"

"Sometimes I ask myself the same thing, too." He sighed and looked at his wife. "I can only think that my duty is to imprison all those kinds of people, if I can call them that. For now, I must find that guy and made pay for everything."

"I know you'll do it." Jack smiled slightly. "Bella, I want to tell you something else."

"Yes?"  
  
"As I told you, Dr. Lecter is running a temporary tutorial on the girl. He tell me that I can support him with some clothes for the girl. You want to help me?"

"Sure," she smiled gladly. "What do you think, if we do those shopping tomorrow? If you are not busy, of course."

"Sounds perfect to me," he said as he kissed her. "Thank you."

* * *

**John Hopkins Hospital - Baltimore, Maryland.**

A knock on his door brought Marlène Gardner to her senses. She turned around scared and observed a familiar person.

"Will?!" She questioned in surprise.

"Hello," he greeted as he entered the room. "How do you feel?"

"Good," she said as she settled herself with difficulty on the bed. Will sat next to her, "sore but fine."

"I see you're recovering fast."

"Yes, I want to get out of this freaking place..."

"I understand," he mentioned with a slight smile, she still showed one. "Marlène, I'm here to talk about your husband." She groaned. "Are you handling the case?" the woman asked, in little pain. "Because an agent and a doctor came yesterday."

Will changed his face, he knew they had already made progress on this.

"That's right, I'm involved," he lied, though it wasn't entirely a lie. "You came to my house asking for help and that's what I'm doing."

"I don't remember coming to your house," she mumbled, somewhat confused.

"Your husband hurt you and you were in shock, it is normal that you feel this way. It was a miracle that you were able to drive."

Marlène put one of her hands on her forehead, tried to remember it but her mind was covered in a smokescreen.

"The good thing is that I was able to get there. When Alan attacked me, all I thought about was you, getting to you ... In anyway, but getting there."

"And you did it," he replied, taking her free hand. She shuddered. "Will, really, thanks for helping us ... I don't know what would have happened if ..." She stopped, felt a lump in her throat and her eyes covered with tears.

"Don't thank me yet, Marlène. For now, you need to recover so you can see Elisa." She nodded as she tried to control herself. "Thank you..."

And he smiled.

"Marlène, I need you to tell me, what did you talk to the people who came to see you?"

"Didn't they inform you?"

"Not at the moment, that's why I came to hear the story from your own lips. I need you to tell me everything to find Alan and put him in jail."

The young woman felt a terrible emptiness inside her, she remembered all again and made her feel miserable, the worst mother and woman in the world. She took a deep breath and exhaled slowly without releasing Will's hand. Marlène began to tell how she had discovered the truth and Will felt revulsion at what she told him.

"Marlène, did you hurt Alan with a gun?" He asked, afterwards part of the story finished.

"Yes," she stated. "He had locked himself in Elisa's room, she was still there. I heard how my daughter was crying. I tried to knock down the door but I couldn't and I remembered the revolver he had. I went for the gun, reloaded it, and got to the room, with a shot I broke the knob and when I entered…" Marlène paused, tears wanting to come out. "He was on top of her, Will. I just thought about killing him, I wanted to see him dead. When he saw me with the gun, he made fun of me, he said that I was not going to be able to shoot him but I saw my girl crying, screaming. She asked me for help and what I did was pull the trigger. I wanted to shoot him in the face, between his eyes, but I failed. I shoot him on the shoulder and he fell to the ground. I dropped the gun, I went straight to Elisa and I was going to carry her when I felt a strong pain in my belly..."

"It was when he attacked you," Will interrupted. She raised her head, tears began to fall.

"I have no memory of the rest."

"Okay, just relax."

Will showed a comfort smile, at no time released Marlène's hand, and she thanked it from the depths of her heart and soul.

"Will, can I ask you for something?"

"Sure."

"Could you take care of Elisa?"

"Well ... I tried to take care of her but ..."

"I know the Doctor who came to see me is taking care of her."

"Yes, Doctor Hannibal Lecter. I think he is taking good care of her."

"I don't doubt it, but I don't trust him." Will was surprised at it. "Why? Well, I know Doctor Lecter, he's a somewhat eccentric and brutally honest man, but he's not a bad person."

She smiled.

"Believe me, I noticed all of this in him, even so, I don't trust him. Please Will, I want you to take care of my daughter if anything happens to me."

"What can happen to you?" He asked, somewhat gullible.

"Maybe Alan will look for me. I told the agent and Doctor Lecter where he work and they may have gone looking for him."

"Where does Alan work?"

"At Owings Mills, on the Verger farms." Will was thoughtful and Marlène looked at him curiously. "Do you know that place?"

"The Verger family are the richest in Baltimore," she nodded. "What's Alan doing there?"

"He is a foreman. But Will, please promise to take care of Elisa."

She put her other hand on Will's and watched her and paid attention to her face. Marlène had not lost her beauty but her brilliance, when he looked at her closely that spring afternoon, she was a beautiful woman full of life and Will felt peace in him, something he hadn't dealt with in a long time. Now he saw Marlène broken, disappointed finished and he didn't like seeing her like this.

"I promise Marlène," he replied with a frank smile.

"Thanks Will, really thanks... I don't know how to pay you for what you do for us."

"You still owe me a dinner," he said, seeking to liven up the atmosphere. And she gave a slight laugh. "It is true..."

"When this is all over, I want you and Elisa to come over to my house and make that dinner."

"Of course, Will. It is a promise."

They both smiled, never released their hands and an electric sensation ran through their bodies. As they both looked at each other a slight knock interrupted their moment, they both released their hands and, under the door frame, was Doctor Lecter.

"Good morning, Mrs. Gardner, Will," he greeted the latter, somewhat surprised.

"Doctor," said Marlène. Will was serious.

"Am I interrupting something?" He asked, with some intrigue.

"No," they replied together. Hannibal didn't believe them and went into the room.

"What a surprise to see you here, Will."

"Same thing Doctor," he said, and got up from the bed. "Are you coming to talk to Marlène?"

"I'm afraid so."

The woman looked uneasily at both men.

"Nice!" He exclaimed with a smile, while he kept his hands in his pants pockets. "Go Ahead."

Will stepped aside and sat on a small sofa in there. Hannibal did not take his annoyed gaze away but sought to control himself.

"I'd like to speak to Mrs. Gardner, in private," emphasized.

"Dr. Lecter, I am also part of this case, please do not limit yourself."

Hannibal sighed bitterly, looked away from him, took a chair and sat down next to the bed.

"How are you feeling, Mrs. Gardner?

"Much better, thanks. And my daughter?"

"Your daughter is fine, Mrs. Gardner." She smiled, without encouragement. "I'll bring her to see you soon."

Will rolled his eyes and a teasing chuckle erupted from his lips. Hannibal looked at him out of the corner of his eye, annoyed by that thoughtless attitude.

"Thank you..."

"Mrs., the reason for my visit is for you to confirm something regarding your husband."

Marlène exhaled exhausted, she didn't want to talk about that bastard anymore.

"Yes?"

"We investigated her husband's work, he hasn't stepped on the place in over a week, but the owners told us that he often frequents a bar outside of Baltimore. Is the name of Heaven's Night familiar to you?

The young woman opened her eyes, was surprised by it, and slowly denied. Will carved that name into his head knowing that this place would be his next priority.

"I'm sorry. He never told me about that bar, however, I never knew where he was going to get lost."

"Thank you, Mrs. Gardner," Hannibal said with a subtle smile.

The two said goodbye to her and left the room. Already being in the hallway, Hannibal observed Will severely and he could not avoid the weight of that look.

"What?" He demanded furiously.

"You shouldn't have come," he snapped. Young Graham rolled his eyes again.

"Neither you nor Alana are my babysitters."

"It's true, but what we do is for your well-being."

"If they really cared about my well-being, they'd let me finish this and find Alan Gardner."

"We need you to be stable for it."

"I already am."

"No," Lecter said dryly. Will opened his mouth, then closed it and looked demoralized at Hannibal. "They won't take me away from this and you know it."

Doctor Lecter stood firm and let the young man's safety fall slowly. Will did not resist, turned around and walked away from him, trying to ignore what had happened. The figure of Will disappeared in the elevator and Hannibal returned to the room of Marlène who, surprised, looked at him.

"Is something wrong?" She questioned terrified. "I need to speak to you, Marlène."

The young woman's body began to tremble. Doctor Lecter's voice was deep, serious and gloomy.

"Yes?" She asked terrified.

Hannibal entered the room and returned to his place, she did not blink at any time.

"What I want to talk to you about, I couldn't tell you in front of Will Graham," she swallowed hard. "You know what I mean, don't you?"

"About killing Alan?" She asked nervously. Hannibal nodded softly. "Were your being serious?"

"I don't like lies, Marlène. My words were and are sincere." She was petrified. "You failed, let me finish what you started."

"B-but h-how do you ...?"

"What I will tell you, will be alone between you and me. If, for some reason, you were to tell anyone about this, I will find myself needing to kill you too." The blood that flowed in Marlène's body was frozen at those words; her skin paled and her nerves consumed her terribly. "Marlène," he continued to see her like this, "people like your husband disown me and what he did to Elisa, is unforgivable. So he doesn't deserve to be alive, does he? "She nodded slowly." So?

"I-I heard you," she replied with terror.

* * *

Hannibal politely said goodbye to Marlène and she did not respond. He left the room, ignoring the woman's impoliteness and looked at the time. Your next consultation would be soon.

When feeling the silence shelter in that small room, Marlène began to cry and pray, something that she had not done since she was a child, with great joy. She didn't know what to think of Hannibal Lecter. Was it an angel or the devil himself? If he followed through on what he had said and how he would do it, she didn't care about that. Alan would pay for what he did to Elisa, not with jail, but with the same death.

* * *

**Hannibal Lecter's office - Baltimore, Maryland.**

Elisa looked at the figure of the deer and it was incredible how it caught her full attention. An arms wrapped around her shoulders, shuddered and turned to look at Dr. Bloom. She smiled at her and, perceiving the tone of his voice slightly, said: "Come on honey, Doctor Lecter and I want to talk to you."

The little girl obeyed, followed her and they took a seat in the huge chair. Hannibal was in front of them, a smile adorned his face and generated a confidence in Elisa. The session had started.

Over the course of it Elisa looked a little more cooperative that the first time, but the issue of her father and the Verger farm was engulfed in tension. She remained reluctant.

"Ask her about the animals, if she ever saw a death or anything," Alana suggested. Hannibal obeyed and questioned her, in a somewhat rough tone and that Alana did not understand, about the animals on the Verger farm. Elisa was slow to respond.

"So?"

"She says she never saw anything, but she's lying."

And it was true. The little girl took refuge in her own shield of lies, but her actions gave her away. She had seen terrible things in that place.

"Mention the drawings to her, tell her you don't believe her for what she does."

Hannibal questioned the girl and she froze at what he revealed to her.

_"Then why your drawings, Elisa? "_

_"My drawings?"_ The girl asked feigning curiosity.

_"Your drawings say the opposite. You've seen horrible things where your dad works. I want you to tell me, what have you seen? "_

The girl looked down and Alana was surprised.

"What's going on?"

"Elisa," Hannibal called, in a severe tone. The girl looked up a little. "Don't lie," he ordered.

"Hannibal?!" Alana questioned, holding Elisa to her chest. "What did we say about roughness?" He looked at his colleague, and through his gaze revealed a terrible annoyance.

"We didn't agree on anything, Alana."

"Well, I don't want you to treat her like that. Elisa, "she spoke as she took her face to look at her", precious, don't answer if you're not ready yet.

Hannibal sighed bitterly and the therapy went aimlessly.

* * *

Alana left after Elisa's hour ended. Both were left alone. Hannibal was at his desk making notes regarding today while Elisa continued to look at the deer figure. At times Hannibal paid attention to the girl and was curious how she felt about that figure. He finished his paperwork, got up from his chair, and walked over to her. Elisa felt his presence and looked at him, somewhat fearful.

"Do you like it?" He asked, as he moved his hands. Elisa affirmed. "It is a deer."

_"Deer."_ She repeated.

"Correct."

_"It's cute"_

"Do you love animals?" She affirmed again. "What animals do you like?" The girl did not answer. "Do you like deer?"

_"Dogs."_ She let go. _"And cottons."_

Hannibal was surprised at that last word.

"The cotton is not an animal." Elisa nodded. "How is that animal?" He asked curiously.

_"Small and white. He is my best friend."_

At that time Hannibal thought he related what the girl had told him with the lambs in her drawings.

"Would you tell me about your friend?" She quickly denied. "Why not?" Elisa blinked for a moment and looked back at the figure. Lecter was stunned at little girl's attitude whom he kept looking. "Elisa," he called and seemed to ignore him, "you can trust me. Everything you have to say, I will not tell anyone else, it will be between you and me."

The girl looked back at him.

_"No one?"_

"Just you and me," he stated.

_"He told me that if I said something, cotton would go to heaven."_ Elisa formed, with too much fear.

Hannibal hunkered down, to be more at the child's height, and looked her in the eye.

"Who told you that? Your dad?" The girl cocked her head. "Wasn't it just your dad?" Now she denied. "Who else told you that?"

"I ... can't ..." he spoke hard.

"I need you to tell me, Elisa. I won't be able to help cotton, if you don't tell me."

Elisa's lips began to tremble, her eyes were covered in tears and, little by little, they rolled down her cheeks. The girl hugged Hannibal, who for a few moments was static about it, reacted and welcomed the little girl to comfort her.

"My little one ..." he whispered, aching for not being able to help her as he really wanted.


	7. Mezzanotte

Hannibal opened the door of his office and surprised, looked at Jack Crawford sitting and waiting.

"Good evening, Crawford."

"Good evening Doctor. I see you are surprised by my visit."

"I wasn't expecting you. Please, I stopped by."

Jack gladly rose from the chair and stepped into the office. Once there he looked at the place and marveled at how it had changed in recent months.

"It's just more books," Hannibal said, leaving him puzzled by such sudden words. It was as if he had read his mind. "The top floor will have more booksellers, as soon as I manage to bring them in," he concluded with a smile. "Please," he pointed to one of the chairs and Jack obeyed him. "Wine?"

"No, thank you. I'm still on duty." courteously Hannibal took a seat in the attached chair. "To what do I owe your visit, Jack? Is there any news about Alan Gardner?"

"I'm afraid not yet, Doctor Lecter."

"Nothing has come up?" He asked strangely.

"Nothing. We're planning a visit to that bar we were mentioned at the Verger residence. But I don't want to rush things, maybe Alan could be informed and he no longer set foot in that place; I want to wear everything as discreet as possible."

"I'm fine with your idea, I wouldn't want us to just stick with the image the Verger gave us. I'm glad you think so." He mentioned sour.

"Do you suspect them?" He questioned intrigued, at the tone with which Hannibal released those words.

"I'm just saying we shouldn't trust Alan's close relatives. As you says, anyone can be an informant."

"It is true..."

"But let's forget about work for a while and tell me, what brought you here? Since I don't think you want a consultation." He said with a smile. Jack answered the same way.

"No Doctor, my visit is to tell you that my wife and I have bought some things for little Elisa."

Hannibal kept his smile as he settled into his chair.

"Thank you for such a noble act."

"I want to help, not just catch that bastard, in every possible way."

"You reminds me of Will, Crawford. He too is determined to help by all means."

"Yes, I've noticed... speaking of Will, I'd like to ask you, do you already consider him fit to return to the case."

"Do you really need it, Jack?" He asked ironically.

"Would I look like an idiot if I denied it?"

Hannibal could not contain a laugh and let out a scathing laugh. Jack accompanied him, thinking it was a typical laugh, not imagining that Doctor Lecter was really mocking him.

"Oh Jack, if you really need him I can give you the green light. But remember that Alana was also part of this suspension."

"I'll talk to her and convince her."

"I wish you luck with it."

"I think I'll need it," he said, smiling. Slowly the laughter faded. "Doctor Lecter," he continued, "what day can we leave what we bought the girl?"

"I thought I was bringing it with you."

"Not really, it's just..." he stopped and scratched his neck. "Bella would like to meet Elisa."

The Doctor changed his face to a serious one.

"Have you spoken to your wife about temporary custody?"

"No, no, not yet. Bella just wants to meet the girl, live with her a little..."

"Do she feel sorry for her?" He interrupted. Jack sighed terribly at that question. "I would not like to put it that way, Doctor Lecter."

"I understand, Jack, but because of Elisa's circumstances, it's only natural to generate those feelings. We should not be surprised or preoccupied with creating those emotions, we are human and it is part of that."

"I know, but it sounds very hard, very forced... Tell me, did you welcomed her in for pity?"

Hannibal didn't flinch, he knew that question would come.

"I won't deny it, at first, yes. Compassion sheltered me at the time, but in these weeks that I have lived with the little girl, I can guarantee that it does not only that motivate me to help her."

"So what motivates you?"

Doctor Lecter's presence was stoic, never bent. But within him his real reasons were so personal, so painful and so unforgivable. These made him help and have Elisa at his side.

"I'm motivated that I can help make the little girl really cheerful, happy, willing to overcome herself, no matter her deafness," he stopped and looked at a dead end in the room. Those memories came to his mind that he had so zealously kept in a small room in his memory. Through the door a childlike echo was emitting distressingly _«Anniba»_ and he resented it. He came to, regained his sight with Jack and even with the bitter sting of his memories he said, "And once I've overcome your conflicts, I'll wait until one day he comes and thanks me for bringing her back to life."

For a few moments Jack watched Hannibal strangely.

"I understand," he said, moments later. Deep down, Lecter knew he didn't understand him, but it was no longer good to talk about it.

"Crawford, what do you say, this Saturday, you and your wife join me for dinner at my house?"

"A dinner," he mentioned curious to himself. "You haven't invited me to one of your wonderful dinners in a while, Doctor."

Hannibal smiled at me.

"I think it's a good time for one, so you and your wife could live with Elisa."

"Great idea," he said with a smile.

"I'm glad you like the idea. Anything special for dinner?"

"Please, Dr. Lecter, surprise us."

And Hannibal spread his smile at Jack Crawford's wish.

* * *

**Port Haven Psychiatric facility — Baltimore, Maryland.**

Abigail and Elisa walked through the gardens looking at the plants and flowers that adorned the place. Young Hobbs, somewhat exhausted from walking with the girl, looked for a seat on one of the chairs and let the girl continue to contemplate the herbs lying around. Elisa went to the tulips, took one, tore it off and ran to Abigail to give it to her with a smile.

"You can't cut them!" she exclaimed, shaking her hands with a _"no"_. Elisa erased her joy, and sadness along with grief took hold of her. Abigail snorted tired. "Well, it doesn't matter anymore," she continued as she took the tulip. "I'll keep it, but remember not to do that. All right?"

The young woman placed the flower on the edge of her ear, raised her face with the little one and smiled at her. Elisa regained her smile and tasted how Abigail posed the tulip, which rolled in her brown hair. As the flower was lost in her hair, the girl paid attention to the scarf that covered her neck and discovering herself a little, she noticed a swollen wound. Elisa aimed at her neck then at Abigail's, who was surprised and quickly moved the scarf.

"It's nothing," she replied.

_"Does it hurt?"_ The girl asked curiously.

"Not... always," Abigail said awkwardly.

_"What happened?"_

"An accident. But don't ask again," she rebuked.

"No!" She exclaimed, as she shook her head.

Abigail sighed terribly, but in that moment, she heard one of the nurses calling and telling her she had visitors. Imagining who might be she rose from the place, she stretched out her hand for Elisa to take and returned to facility. Once in the visiting area the young woman was surprised to see her visit.

"Are you the one who...?"

"I am glad to find you alone at last, Abigail," greeted a bold young Freddie Lounds. Though not entirely alone, she continued as she looked at the little girl, "weren't you an only child?"

"It's... it's a long story."

Freddie Lounds analyzed the girl and noticed the hearing aids, deducing with simplicity the auditory problem; she calculated that the baby would be between five or seven years old and that infantile air that detonated failed to fit the young Hobbs. No matter how hard she took her little hand. But Elisa was amazed at the young woman, who would be in her twenties, her extravagant dress made her look like a fairy godmother and her wavy hair was the one that most captivated the girl; It was huge, the opulent hair were perfectly wavy and the reddish color made them look like rings on fire.

"What's your name?" Lounds questioned.

The girl got scared.

"What do you want?" Abigail stepped in.

"What's the girl's name?"

"Elisa," she replied, as she put it behind her. "I didn't imagine you were so protective."

"I'm not. If I don't take good care of her, I'll get in trouble."

"Are you a nanny now?"

"Temporary, but this is beside the point. What do you want?"

Freddie Lounds, without erasing her smile, took a seat and invited the girls to follow her. Abigail obeyed her, sat Elisa beside her and gave her some newspaper sheets and feathers to entertain her.

"Abigail, I would like you to consider me a friend to you," the young woman could not contain a mocking laugh. Freddie ignored her. "They have tried to keep me away from you, but I want you to know that my intentions have been good."

"Really?" he asked ironically.

"Of course! That's why I'm here, taking advantage of this moment to offer my way to help you."

"What are you talking about?"

"I want to help you, Abigail, I want to help you raise your voice," the girl arched an eyebrow, confused. "I'm willing to help you write a book about your father."

* * *

Hannibal arrived at the Port Haven and for his private treasury, found both young girls putting together a puzzle.

"Good evening."

Abigail looked up and Elisa noticed him and copied her action, smiled at Hannibal and raised her hand as a greeting. His response was a smile.

"Hello."

"Is that a tulip?" Delighted he asked.

So quickly that question arose, the young woman moved her hands in search of the flower. She had difficulty removing the flower from his scalp and, in doing so, threw it to the table.

"Yes," she replied exhausted.

"Interesting."

"Elisa gave it to me."

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah. We went for a walk in the gardens and she ripped it out for myself."

Doctor Lecter sat next to the smiling girl, asked her the reason for the gift and Elisa responded with her childish frankness.

"Did I understand well?" the teenager asked confused.

"What did you understand?"

"Something like sister."

"That's right," Hannibal replied with a slight nod. "Elisa considers you her older sister, and she loves you for it," Abigail looked at the cheerful child in a strange look. She did not respond and resumed finishing the puzzle they had assembled. "Is something wrong?" He questioned after her discomfort.

"No, nothing."

Hannibal examined her, she was trying to fit an erroneous piece into the puzzle. Elisa touched the back of her hand, she looked up and gave her one of the pieces. Abigail took it and placed it where she was trying. She had discovering that this was the right piece.

"I sense jealousy," Hannibal mentioned out of the blue. Abigail looked up, confused. "Excuse me?"

"Are you jealous of Elisa?"

"Me?"

He arched an eyebrow. He didn't believe her.

"Your question is something, redundant."

"Well, it took me by surprise..."

"It's just you and me talking."

"I'm not jealous," she replied tensed. "Really?"

"Really, I don't understand why she thinks that. Sister was a new thing. You knows I'm an only child, I never had sisters, so it was weird for me."

"I understand," he said, surprising the young lady.

"Really?"

"Of course, Abigail. I understand how you feel, but I know this will be good therapy for you."

"Ah... thank you."

Hannibal smiled subtly and let her believe that he had accepted those false words.

"Abigail," he called, looking to change the mood, "I'll make some purchases this afternoon. Would you like to join me?"

"Of course! I want to breathe some of the city air."

* * *

**Downtown of Baltimore, Maryland.**

Hannibal, accompanied by both girls, was in one of the favorite shops of this one. The shop was dedicated to selling the finest and most eccentric spices, vegetables and meats for any gourmet dish. Inside the venue, Elisa watched curiously as she followed Hannibal; Abigail set out to get the rest of the list, drawing on food information.

Across the street, seeking to hide from the crowd that was coming and going, Alan Gardner was walking aimlessly, his left arm bandaged and cursing in a low voice for how tired he was. He had wandered for days, had nowhere to go and the one person he trusted had sent him to hell. He stopped at a telephone booth, was willing to insist that he receive it and remember how he had helped him; he took the apparatus, placed the coins and started dialing, but something caught his attention. He moved his gaze to the place in front where he was standing. He threw the telephone and crossed the street to be able to say what he saw. He hid his face in the neck of his coat and peered through the glass of the shop; he was surprised at what he saw.

He looked at her daughter, next to a young girl who became familiar but did not remember where. Elisa looked different, did not seem to be her daughter and had to fix her gaze to be able to say if it was her. She detonated a fresh air, a change of wardrobe superior to what his mother had for him, looked like a wealthy family girl, someone took good care of him and he was surprised. Without taking his eyes off, he devised a quick plan to take the little girl, if she was next to that young girl it wouldn't be difficult to take her away, but while he was looking to act, he saw how a man approached them and his idea went overboard as fast as he analyzed that man.

This guy reached him in stature, a few inches too much; he saw a refined person, just looking at his clothes: an elegant suit that in his life could pay, Alan finished drawing his conclusions. He was to be the one with whom Elisa lived, and to her head came a: why?

They had finished shopping, Alan walked away from the place and continued his walk aimlessly. Once away from them, he looked for them and saw the three of them get into a state-of-the-art Bentley; he was amazed. The car moved forward and turned around on the first street. Alan tried to memorize the plates and get going to get his daughter back.

* * *

**Barts Motel - Baltimore, Maryland.**

Freddie Lounds was digging into the newspapers she'd collected over the past few weeks. The intrepid woman had on alert her reporter's instinct, when she saw that little girl became known to her, but she did not remember from where. She expanded all the papers on her bed, figuring out what it might be when he paid attention to the TV. There was local news and a note caught her attention, took the remote and turned up the volume.

"In other news the police are looking for the murderer and rapist Alan Gardner, for attacking his wife and daughter..."

The picture of the man and his wife and daughter, who were censored, appeared on the screen, but Lounds perfectly identified the girl. She solved her doubt and for her the case was irrelevant, not her typical things, but what caught her attention was that she was along with Abigail Hobbs. Her instinct wasn't completely off.

* * *

**Hannibal Lecter's Residence - Baltimore, Maryland.**

Dr. Lecter opened his directory, started looking at every business card he had in it. He read every name, and in his mind came the images of those people he once knew, in good or bad circumstances. Elisa was eating a plate of cookies and a glass of milk, curious she observed Hannibal who had forgotten her presence reading those cards. Moments later he chose one, closed his directory and looked at the girl. She smiled at him and responded in the same way.

"Ready to go to sleep?" He asked, as he moved his hands.

Elisa nodded and gave the last drink to her glass of milk.

There was no problem in tucking the girl in, she fell asleep early. And Hannibal got ready for a night out.

* * *

The night was cold and wet. Hannibal Lecter was driving to his next destination. He stopped his car; he settled his gloves and prepared a small cooler. He began to walk the icy streets, and for an instant, he contemplated the full moon that adorned the midnight sky. She was beautiful, a huge white pearl, like the moons of his childhood. That memory turned out to be beautiful as bitter, a sigh arose and continued his journey to his destination.

The owner of the antique shop, Miss Copana, about 28 years old, was reviewing today's sales. She was tired, wanted to go home and sleep, but she had to finish accounting for the business. Copana let go of her pen, threw out the calculator and placed her hands on her neck to massage her out of stress. While she was controlling herself a noise in the back room upset her. She took one of the selling umbrellas, lifted it up to her chest and stared at the back; she knew it was night, she was in the center of town and Baltimore, lately, was not the safest district in America.

Miss Copana cursed herself but at the same time memorized that she had closed all the doors of the place, she gathered courage, and with a voice disguised as security called: "Who's that in there?"

There was no response.

Copana began to take small steps; there were no more noises and that worried her. She thought about calling the police, but if there was anyone waiting to steal her day's winnings she wouldn't let him. First dead before to be robbed of what little she had earned. She went to her phone, picked it up and was paralyzed to discover that there was no line. Panic took hold of her. She raised her umbrella again, took courage and walked to the back room ready to face whoever was there.

"If somebody's there, I've turned on the alarm!" She warned. "The police will be here soon!"

She continued to walk, hopeful that the intruder would surrender her false threat, but as she approached the backstage, she was more guided to her fateful end. Copana came into the warehouse, it was dark and she was desperately looking for the switch. She turned on the lights and saw no one there, only a box on the floor exposing how a porcelain figure had been destroyed. Copana sighed relieved but saddened by the lost piece. She turned around and, in horror, looked at a man leaning against the wall.

Copana did not have time to shout. That person, with great agility, covered her mouth and knocked her to the ground causing certain pieces of porcelain to fit into the young woman's head. The pain she felt was fleetingly horrible, the young woman's eyes rolled back and the blood began to spread around the floor. With no time to waste, he pulled a scalpel out of his cooler, lifted up the woman's shirt and began dissecting into her abdomen.

* * *

Elisa woke up suddenly, the whole room was dark; she didn't remember where she was. Tears ran down her cheeks and the crying was there, she called her mom but she never came. Desperate Elisa looked for some plug until she found the lamp on her nightstand, turned it on and looked around. It wasn't her room and she remembered she wasn't at home. She came out of bed and walked away from the room. The hallway was obscure but she didn't care, she went down the stairs to the ground floor and turned on the lights. She looked into the living room and remembered where she was, the place she considered Doctor Lecter's castle.

She walked everywhere, turned on all the lights but never found him. She was alone in that place and fear took hold of her. Elisa arrived at the dining room, took a seat in one of the chairs and continued crying. She had had a nightmare and the loneliness was beginning to make it harder than the bad dream.

Midnight turned to three in the morning and Hannibal came home. To his surprise, he discovered how his place detonated a great illumination. He got out of the car, made sure he didn't have any stains that would give him away, and took the cooler with him to hide it.

He entered through the door of his beloved kitchen, settled the cooler quickly in the refrigerator and went out to the dining room, ready to face whatever it was but what he found was little Elisa, frightened and crying. For a few moments he was surprised, then he worried. He approached her and took her off her shoulders, she was shaking a little bit and turned to see him.

_"I didn't find you!_" she mentioned, upset.

_"What are you doing awake?"_

"_They killed cotton!"_

_"Who?"_

Elisa could not answer, the cry made her prey again and desperate, she demanded her mother. Hannibal tried to control the attack the little girl suffered; it had been a nightmare that was clear to him. He managed to hold her in his arms and walking around the place, promised her that nothing bad would happen to her little friend, also told her that he would keep his promise to take her to his mother but wanted she to tell him who, besides her father, had threatened her. He needed names; he had his suspicions but he couldn't enforce them if she didn't talk. Elisa placed her chin on Hannibal's shoulder and had calmed down a bit, but there were no answers from her.

"I told you, you could trust me," he said, very close to her ear. Elisa was impressed by his tone of voice, in all this time, she had not managed to modulate his voice well and now, having spoken so closely she was amazed. "I will always help you, whenever you need it. But I want you to trust me," Hannibal waited for a few moments and got no answer. He moved his head slightly and looked at the girl, she was still well-off on his shoulder and looking at a fixed point. "Don't you trust me?" The little girl moved her head slightly and their eyes met across; the little one nodded. "Then will you tell me who hurt you?" Elisa looked back at the front. The truth was she was not ready to speak. "All right," he ended with a bitter sigh.

"Pa... Pa," confessed the little one.

"I know."

"Fri...end."

"Friend of your dad?" he asked. Elisa nodded. "What's his name?"

And his answer was shrug. Hannibal placed one of his hands on the girl's scalp, as comfort and continued to walk until he stopped near a window. He looked up at the sky and appreciated the full moon; it was as beautiful as it was a few hours ago.

"Look," he called. Elisa rose and paid attention to where Hannibal was watching, "the moon. Do you like it?" She moved her head again. "It's beautiful, isn't it?" Elisa smiled this time. "You don't always enjoy such a view. I remember, when I was younger, where I lived the moon was greatly appreciated. And it never ceases to amaze me."

"Moon," she said, shaking her hands. Hannibal smiled.

"That's right. I promise, someday, I will take you to a beautiful place so you can better appreciate the moon."

Elisa nodded cheerfully and both beheld the moon, until the little one was reconciled to the dream again. After that night, Elisa was not disturbed by nightmares, at least for a long time.


	8. Paradise

**Antiques Shop - Baltimore, Maryland.**

Will Graham got out of the car that Jack Crawford sent exclusively to bring him. He looked at the stronghold of FBI agents, forensic doctors and some of the local cops moving away all curious people. Graham swallowed hard and approached the place. Upon arriving at the laces he showed his FBI badge and gave him access without a hitch. Through the front door of the shop a distressed Jack with his hands kept them in the pockets of his coat. Will could see how his face looking eager to release the terrible news.

"He’s done it again," he said, just having Will less than a foot away.  
  
"The copycat," he said.  
  
Jack nodded. He stepped aside, extended his arm and invited Will into the store. Once there, they passed over Native American and English antiquities; Will had never been a staunch lover of history. At the back of the room was Crawford’s team. Beverly Katz was looking for fibers and some kind of evidence, Brian was photographing the terrible scene and Jimmy was digging into details about the place. Will ignored the team and his eyes focused on the body in the middle of the room.

"Christine Copana," Jack said. "Twenty-eight years, an historian graduated with honors from the University of Baltimore and a diploma in administration."  
  
"Killed by the copycat," Will continued without looking at the body.  
  
Christine Copana lay lying in the middle of the back room, her right arm raised to the top, at an angle of ninety degrees. The left was, approximately, one hundred and ninety degrees. Under her head was a destroyed and bloody porcelain figure and around her were certain antiques that formed the Roman numerals. Her abdomen and rib cage were open in a "T" shape and something dark was adorned inside her. Brian put aside the camera, looked at Will and started: "She has inserted several pieces of porcelain, pierced the skin to eventually get embedded in her skull. It killed her in a few moments. The copycat dissected the abdomen and ascended to the rib cage; he pulled out his liver and stomach. Everything went to cut clean."  
  
"I understand."  
  
"And there are no prints," Jimmy continued.  
  
"Or anything that rat on our friend," Beverly continued. "Security cameras are down."  
  
"What’s inside of her?" Will asked curiously, as he approaches to look better at the woman.

"He let inside her a cute English design cuckoo clock; probably from the early 1900s."  
  
Will knelt to one side of the body and looked straight at the incision. With his gloves on he touched the swollen wood; he slowly pulled out the cuckoo clock and when he had it in his possession he looked at it. It was mahogany wood, the box was adorned with leaves and small pines; small squirrel figures appeared on its sides and, at the top of the piece, the ornament of a deer’s head was imposed on the sculpture. Will noticed this one had a 12:45 time. Surprised by this, Will rose up, stepped out of the body space and appreciated the body’s position again. It matched the watch’s time.

"Did she die at 12:45 AM?" He questioned. All three forensics denied it.   
  
"She died around 1:30 in the morning."  
  
"Well, the copycat dialed 12:45."  
  
Everyone was surprised. Jack approached Will, looked at the cuckoo clock and then at the body, being surprised by it.  
  
"What does it mean?"  
  
"I don’t know..." he snapped, staring at the clock.

* * *

**John Hopkins Hospital – Baltimore, Maryland.**

A promise is a promise. Hannibal did his best to take Elisa to see her mother. When the little one crossed the threshold of the door and they both looked at each other, an immense joy sheltered them. Elisa ran to her, hugged her and Marlène felt a slight pain from such an act, but she didn’t care. She had her daughter in her arms.  
  
"Mommy!" she exclaimed, as she plunged her face into her mother’s chest.   
  
"My child!"  
  
Marlène took her daughter into her arms, placed her hands on her small chin and raised her face to see her. Elisa shone in a different way, she saw a real happiness on her face; it wasn’t just to see her, there was something else. She could see the new appliances in her ears, these seemed to be of high quality better than what she used to get.

"You look beautiful, my love," she said. Elisa smiled and began to move her hands to talk to her.  
  
Hannibal sat in front of them and watched them at all time. He was taciturn, reading everything the little girl told her mother and how she responded. Elisa forgot his presence and it bothered him.  
  
"Thank you," Marlène said. Hannibal stared at her, without generating any expression. "For taking care of Elisa." Without words, Hannibal responded with a slight nod and mother and daughter continued to talk.  
  
Ten minutes later a new guest joined the meeting.

Will arrived with a large bouquet of tulips, lilacs and ferns; a treat that Lecter knew wasn’t from his creativity. Graham was confused to see Hannibal, but surprised and happy to see the little girl with her mother.  
  
"Good morning," he greeted.  
  
"Good morning, Will," Hannibal replied, as he watched him with a fake smile.  
  
"Hello Will," with a cheerful expression, Marlène received him.  
  
"I thought children couldn’t access to see visitors."  
  
"One of the chief doctors was a companion of mine, when we were practitioners. He granted me permission to pass the child."

Will raised his eyebrows and admired Hannibal’s influences. Once by the bed, Elisa looked at Will, then at the flowers and at the end at her mother who did not look away from the young man. The girl touched her mother’s chest and she react. Elisa moved her hands and Hannibal saw what the girl asked.  
  
"What’s going on?" Will questioned with a nervous gesture.  
  
"She says you’re the neighbor who has dogs, and she liked your pets. She wants to go back to your house and play with them." Marlène finished with a slight curvilinear in her mouth, Elisa resumed her eyes with him and drew a great happiness on her face. "Whenever she want to go. Elisa is always welcome," he concluded.  
  
A silence covered them as Hannibal bore the scene with bitterness. He cleared his throat, settled in his seat and looked at the bouquet.

"Beautiful flowers," he spoke. The two embarrassed adults came to.  
  
"Right, I forgot!" He raised the bouquet, extending it to Marlène. "They’re for you." The young woman’s cheeks were painted in a delicate red, she let go of her child and took the bouquet with shaking hands.  
  
"Thank you, Will, you wouldn’t have bothered."  
  
"It’s no bother," he replied, just as sorry.  
  
Hannibal lay his chin on one of his hands, blinked slowly and watched those two get blood up their cheeks. He knew they’d fallen in love. He’d known since Will had testified about the Gardner case and appreciated the first bouquet of flowers in that room.

"Marlène, may I put the bouquet in the vase?" Hannibal interrupted, without losing courtesy.  
  
Both reacted and she, still covered in shame, accepted his favor. She extended the bouquet, Hannibal rose up and took it and the two thanked him for his gesture. Elisa looked at the curious moment, did not understand what was happening, but liked to see everyone there. She felt safe and protected.  
  
"I’m glad you’re finally with Elisa," Will said. She smiled.  
  
"I missed my child so much," she said, as she held her back in her arms.  
  
"I told you, you had to get better at it. And you’ve done it."  
  
"Yes, you were right."  
  
Hannibal turned his back on them, withdrew the withered flowers from the vase and placed the new one with a delicate stillness.  
  
"I need to ask you," Marlène continued, "have you found Alan?"  
  
Will denied in anguish and she began to feel nervous.

"He’s still missing. We’re still looking for him, don’t despair."  
  
"I already want that wretch locked up..." she closed her eyes and sighed terribly. Elisa looked at her and clung to her. "I am afraid," she confessed.  
  
"Why do you say that?"  
  
"I am afraid that he will try to do something to Elisa again... that he will find us, that he will kill me and take Elisa..." Marlène attached her daughter to her chest and placed her lips on her head. The little girl closed her eyes and let her mother’s warmth comfort her. "I want to see him dead,"' she said, making this a prayer for Hannibal.  
  
Will placed one of his hands on hers that action pleased them, and they looked into each other’s eyes. Before Will could open his mouth, Hannibal spoke.

"Marlène has nothing to worry about. We must trust Will and Crawford."  
  
She turned around and a smile shone on her face and nodded.  
  
"It is true..."  
  
"Don’t despair Marlène," Will concluded.  
  
Hannibal resumed his seat, this time they both did not let go of their hands until the time, which they considered fair, passed.  
  
"Marlène," Hannibal began, "Do you have somewhere to go, once you being discharged from the hospital?"  
  
She blinked in surprise.  
  
"No," replied nervously.  
  
"Don’t you have relatives, elsewhere?" Will questioned.

"No, none. My mother died a year before Elisa was born, and she was my only relative."  
  
"So you have nowhere to stay?"  
  
She tilted her head.  
  
"Actually, I had thought that, once this was over... my little girl and I would leave here," Hannibal was alert when he heard those words. “Anywhere but away from this city."  
  
Hannibal remained calm but inside an anxiety began to accumulate.  
  
"You could live with me," Will said, getting Lecter to control that feeling. “I know Wolf Trap won’t remind you of the best times, but you and Elisa will have a place to live."  
  
Marlène smiled and took Will’s hand again, thanking him for it.

* * *

Both men let the two ladies enjoy a moment alone. Once in the hallway, Will leaned against the wall and Hannibal stopped to see him.  
  
"Is something wrong?" He asked.  
  
"The copycat struck again," he released, looking at the ceiling.  
  
Hannibal tried to hide his slight surprise.  
  
"What was it this time?"  
  
"The owner of an antique store in downtown. He opened her abdomen and chest and introduced to a cuckoo clock and left her body as the shape of a watch. Also he took the liver and stomach."

This time he raised his eyebrows and Will looked back to the front.  
  
"It is interesting."  
  
"Do you think so?" He questioned strangely.  
  
"I mean the fact of the watch. Why did he introduce one?"

"I don’t have the slightest idea. On my way over here I was cracking my head on a why. And nothing. I can’t figure out what that guy’s thinking."  
  
"Maybe it’s time," he added. Will arched one of his eyebrows.  
  
"Time?"  
  
"You say she owned the antique shop, what makes you think? In time. When you go to an antique store it’s like a time trip."  
  
"Yes, you’re right," he continued, dropping his arms. "But I know this has nothing to do with the simple fact of "feeling you travel through time.""

"What do you think?" He questioned, feeling deep curiosity.  
  
"I don’t know... I’m trying, but I don’t know. Maybe I’m sensing tardiness."  
  
"Tardiness?" He questioned as he arched his eyebrow.  
  
"Yes... maybe, there was something about that woman that bothered him. Something related to the lack of schedule..." he stopped and bit his lower lip. "But maybe I’m wrong."  
  
"Maybe... we’ll never know," Will tilted his head and looked back at the roof. “Will," Hannibal called him, looking to change the topic, "I want to ask you something, and I hope and don’t take it the wrong way."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"About your relationship with Marlène Gardner."

Before that Will lowered his head again and looked at Hannibal, almost upset.  
  
"A-about Ma-Marlène?"  
  
"That’s the way it is."  
  
"W-why?"  
  
"I’m struck by the way you treat each other."  
  
"Well, she’s my neighbor and I’m supporting her..."  
  
"I sense other feelings, and they go beyond a simple friendship," Will felt his cheeks burn, so much so that he couldn’t help but touch them. Hannibal couldn’t avoid a malicious smile. "Would you like to talk about it? In a session, of course."  
  
"Maybe..." he snapped.

At that time a nurse came and looked at the two, stopped and informed him that the visit was soon to be completed. Hannibal thanked and looked back at Will.

"I’ll see you this Friday," he said as goodbye.

And Will couldn’t help but get a nagging look at him.

Elisa shed a few tears when she said goodbye to her mother. Marlène promised her that they would soon be together, it would not be long before that. And with a kiss on their daughter’s sweet cheek, they said goodbye. Elisa said goodbye in a short handshake that Marlène translated as "See you soon."  
  
Will looked at Marlène one last time and reviewed her offer to live with him.  
  
"Elisa loves dogs, she will have fun with them," he argued, hoping that she would accept his offer.  
  
"Great reason, Will."  
  
"Will you do it?"

"I will," she accepted with a beautiful smile. "Plus we have a dinner waiting."  
  
"It is true."  
  
"I’ll see you soon and thank you for everything, Will."  
  
"I told you, thank me when this guy’s already rotting in prison."  
  
And with slight smiles they both said goodbye.  
  
Will left the hospital, once outside looked at the time and realized he was late for an appointment he had planned for several days, and he did not want to be late for his destination.

* * *

**Hannibal Lecter's Residence - Baltimore, Maryland.**

Elisa was sitting down, coloring as she used to. She was happy to see her mother and did not stop to show her joy through her drawings. While she was entertained, Hannibal was in the kitchen saving some of the meat that he would taste this Saturday; he gently wrapped the soft liver and ready the stomach to cook the fleshy and juicy parts of the said organ. Once he had everything ready, he set out to prepare dinner for Elisa.

On the table came a banana bread pudding and white chocolate, covered with cocoa strips and served in a flower-shaped glass. The girl was amazed at what was in front of her. The little one took her spoon and took a piece of it, which her papillae danced in a sea of pleasurable flavor. "Dipped in passion fruit caramel, covered in coconut foam, banana bread and chocolate create a wonderful tropical feeling," he said, as Elisa looked at him happily for what she ate."I knew you’d like it."

_"Thank you!"_ once he lowered his spoon, she cheered.  
  
Elisa continued her dinner without Hannibal taking his eyes off her. He began to remember in Marlene’s words; in leaving Baltimore forever. The very fact that it came to his mind made Hannibal experience anxiety. That feeling he had gotten rid of years ago, now haunted him again. He lost himself in his thoughts and let that well-closed room of the palace of his memories shake him again. He didn’t want to lose Elisa, He didn’t want to feel again what he suffered with Mischa. And Hannibal was willing to do anything for it.

* * *

**Heaven’s Night - Edmondson, Baltimore, Maryland.**

Will arrived early at Heaven’s Night Club. He entered the venue and watched as the tables were ready for his regular customers. On the stage a musical group was getting ready for their night shift and at the bar a muscular man with a big beard, cleaned the cups, without failing to look at Will who, at his discretion, was a weakling compared to the beasts he tended every night.  
  
"Can I help you?" he asked.  
  
Will turned to see him and approached him, as he subtly displayed his FBI badge.  
  
"I’m looking for a client of yours."  
  
"Oh! Hold on my friend!" He exclaimed leaving the cup aside. "I don’t want any trouble."

"And you won’t, if you cooperate with me."  
  
"Who are you looking for?" Will took a picture out of his jacket pocket and put it on the bar. The man looked at the photo and distinguished the guy. "Alan Gardner?" He asked, more for him.  
  
"Do you know him?"  
  
"I saw it on the news. Did he kill his family?" Will didn’t respond, he was severe. "Look, I serve too many drunks, frustrated, and drug addicts every night. I have no memory to remember them all."  
  
"You got to, this guy likes to draw attention."

"Every night someone draws attention in this bar, but if it’s any consolation, ask Isabella," he said, pointing with his head to the stage. "She works here every night singing for the apes I have to attend to. Her beautiful voice calms even the fiercest beast. Maybe she can help you." Will took the picture, asked the man to serve him an ice-cold beer and went straight to the stage looking for Isabella. The musicians, bathed in a faint neon blue light and crimson curtain, looked up at the agent. "Who is Isabella?" He asked.  
  
From among the sea of instruments a woman, perhaps thirty years old who had thin body, a ruffled and dark hair and wore a long black dress and her lips were painted in a red fire. She looked at Will.

"Yes?" She questioned, somewhat nervous.  
  
"I’d like to talk to you, please," he said, showing his badge. Isabella and her musicians looked surprised but she obeyed orders, he was an FBI agent and she shouldn’t make him wait. They both went to sit at the bar, Will took the beer he had ordered and gave it a big drink before talking to her. "You shouldn’t drink in working hours," she affirmed.

"It’s just one. It doesn’t affect," he said.  
  
"And what can I do for you?"

"Do you know this guy?" He interrogated, taking Gardner’s photograph. Isabella took the image and looked at it, her frown frowned with contempt. "You know him?"  
  
"He’s a bastard!" She cried out. "Alan, right?"  
  
Will nodded.

"Is he a frequent customer here?"  
  
"Yeah. That asshole always makes trouble. Once, he was so drunk and tried to rip off my dress in one of my performance. He wanted to see if my nipples were juicy."  
  
"And what happened then?"  
  
"Jason kicked him out of the bar," she said looking at the bar-tender. "He disappeared for a while but then came back, as if nothing had happened."  
  
"Is he usually very troublesome?"  
  
"Always!" She exclaimed with sarcastic mockery. "Even though he is forbidden to approach the stage and dressing rooms, he always drink himself to death and breeds quarrels over the slightest thing."

"Is it like a hobby for him?"  
  
"He’s a little guy who has nothing better to do. He feels like a big macho when he’s just a frustrated man."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"That asshole, he thinks this place is a whorehouse. I’ve often been asked to have sex with him. But Heaven’s Night is not such a place," she stopped and breathed deeply. “This place is like a paradise, where your sorrows and anxieties disappear for one night. Many monkeys mistake it for a crummy bar, but for me, this is the place where my problems disappear and make me feel like what I am, a human being with hopes and dreams."  
  
"Is that why you sing here?” he asked.

"Yes. For many years I have endured humiliations and sexual desires of many men, but I do not care, I have my musicians and the owner of the bar who defend me. As long as my voice is heard by someone, paradise is still there."  
  
"I seem to understand."  
  
"You should stay and watch us perform and you will understand Heaven’s Night. Perhaps, in the moments that I am here, some miracle may emerge."  
  
"Are you implying that Alan Gardner will show up?" He questioned skeptic.  
  
"In difficult times, everyone returns to a small piece of paradise."  
  
Isabella rose from her seat and Will was confused, but obeyed the woman and waited for the night.

* * *

Late at night and Will having had a couple of beers, the place was filled with all kinds of people, from some with the face of thugs to people who looked like a high society. Will began to question whether he should have stayed there; he was a BAU professor and a supporter of the FBI. If anyone saw him there, they’d question his position. He gave another one swallowed his beer and as if by magic those insecurities went to hell. A soft music started flooding the place, Will stared at the stage and Isabella’s band would start playing and the applause sound in the bar.  
  
_"She wore blue velvet, bluer than velvet was the night. Softer than satin was the light, from the stars..."_

An astonished Will paid attention to the music; as the delicate piano and saxophone matched the lyrics that Isabella intoned. The woman was deep in her song, sparked a love for what she played and Will understood her words about Heaven’s Night. As the whistling and applause rang out again and dulled the melodic song. Will noticed a euphoric man in the crowd. He gave all his attention to him and could see how he had a bandaged arm. He put aside his beer and rose to go to that guy. The closer his vision stabilized and he could distinguish that profile, it was Alan. Isabella was right, everyone was returning to their bit of paradise.  
  
"Alan Gardner!" he shouted.

Even with the applause and so on, he could hear the call. He turned around and Will and Alan, for the first time, looked into each other’s eyes. As if Alan sensed where that guy was coming from, he turned around and sought escape. Will reacted and ran, hitting some of the customers he cared little about. Alan crashed into a waiter, causing him to throw alcohol cups. Will managed to reach him and grabbed him by the neck handle.  
  
"You’re under arrest, you bastard!"  
  
"Who the hell are you?" He cried, arrogant.  
  
"FBI," he said, showing him his badge.

Alan was shocked by it, but with his free hand he was able to strike Will in the mouth of his stomach. Will felt the pain running through his body, some women cried out shocked by what they just saw, but that gave Alan time to escape from his hands. Will wasn’t about to let that bastard get away, get some air back, get up and go after him. They went out the back of the shop and Will managed to hold him from a sleeve of his coat, made him turn around and provided a direct hit to the face.  
  
"That was for Marlène!" He shouted. He held it again and with great accumulated strength threw another blow to his face. This time breaking her nose and part of her front teeth. "That was for Elisa!"

Already on the floor Alan screamed in pain and felt the blood in his mouth, which made him lose the fear he had.  
  
"And what else are you going to do to me, kill me?!" He questioned with an overwhelming laugh. And Will remain static.  
  
For a few moments Alan’s face turned into the Garret Jacob-Hobbs's. His psycho smile and the holes in his chest were reflected in Alan Gardner’s face and body. The tension embraced Will and his legs slowly faltered, what he saw was frightening and tormenting. And when Alan laughed out loud, Garret made fun of him.  
  
"What’s the matter with you, pretty boy?" He questioned, blending his tone of voice with that of Abigail’s late father. "Are you a coward?"

Will drew his gun and aimed straight at Alan/Garret’s face. His hand trembled and his mind struggled to pull or not pull the trigger. Will closed his eyes, deflected the gun a few inches and shot it without a clear thought in his mind. Alan was terrified by it and, as far as he could, rose and fled the place. Once again he had managed to evade death.


	9. Erreur

Hannibal attended the desperate knock on his door late at night and he surprised to see Will Graham under the threshold of his door. He looked agitated, disheveled and the aroma of alcohol was too potent for Lecter’s fine nose. He appreciated the young man’s right hand, it was swollen and bloody.

"He got away," he said with a terrible anguish stuck in his throat.

"Who are you talking about?"

"Alan Gardner. I had him in front of me and let him go..."

Hannibal did not mention a word, he took young Graham off his shoulders and admitted him into his home. He sat him in one of the chairs of his distinguished dining room, noticing that he was trembling and a sweat covered his face.

"I’ll get you a towel and something warm."

"No!" He bellowed. Hannibal stopped and watched him sensitive. "No. I was this close to catching him."

Will hid his face in his hands and Hannibal noticed some slight sobbing.

"I’ll call Jack," he said in a dry tone.

"I saw Garret Jacob-Hobbs. I saw him on Alan’s face." Hannibal without moving analyzed him. “He mocked me... Of all... When I reacted, he had already fled."

"I understand," he mentioned hiding his indolence. He turned around and went to make the call to Crawford.

Will wouldn’t stop shaking, he felt an icy breeze sweeping the place and he sensed the pain in his hand. It had not bothered him at any time and he remembered the beating he had given Alan Gardner. He slowly moved his hands and, through his fingers, observed little Elisa looking at him uneasy. Will took his hands off his face and they both looked at each other.

Hannibal picked up his phone and dialed Crawford’s house, waited patiently and after the fifth bell a half-asleep Jack answered.

"Yes?"

"Jack, good night."

"Doctor Lecter?" He questioned oddly.

"Sorry to break in on your dream, but I need you to come to my house."

"What had happened?"

"Will came to my house, he’s drunk and hallucinating. He says he tried to capture Alan Gardner but didn’t make it."

"But how the hell...?"

"If I’m honest with you," he interrupted, "I worry about Will’s emotional state. And I fear for Elisa."

"I understand Doctor Lecter, give me about 20 minutes and I’ll be with you."

"Thank you Crawford," and he hung up.

Elisa approached Will who tried to walk away thoughtlessly. The little girl was frightened to see his attitude, but in it, she placed her gaze on the young man’s right hand, it was swollen and with some blood. Elisa aimed and then moved her hands.

"Sorry. I don’t understand you."

Elisa insisted but quickly gave up. She pointed at the hand and he looked at it worried. Will noticed the blood, the pain mattered little. Throughout his journey his mind was troubled with the image of Garret Jacob-Hobbs; he forgot that he had struck Alan, forgot that he had fired a gun and placed his healthy hand on his face and conceived the cold of his sweat. He breathed heavily, sought to control himself, but it was impossible until he felt a warmth upon his aching hand.

He moved his eyes, Elisa had laid her little hands on his own, seemed to console him.

"I appreciate it."

Elisa smiled and Will felt a little peace in his chaotic internality.

Hannibal arrived at the dining room and to his terrible surprise he looked at that scene. For seconds he froze, then walked, approached them and Will looked at him. Elisa turned and Hannibal took her off her shoulders.

_"What are you doing awake?"_ He asked annoyed and worried.

_"Nightmare",_ she replied with regret.

"What’s going on?" Will asked. Hannibal ignored him.

_"Go back to bed,"_ he ordered.

Elisa denied, turned to see Will and then to him and worried moved her hands.

"What did she say?" He insisted.

"She’s frightened by your condition."

"T-tell her I’m O-okay," he mentioned with a distressing smile.

Odious for that reason Hannibal listened to the words of young Graham and told Elisa that he was all right and she should not to be afraid of anything. The little girl’s face was covered with anguish and sorrow. She looked at Will, unconvinced by that terrible smile. Will made his best effort to look good, his face expressed despair and drowning. Elisa looked back at Hannibal, she said some things and he bent down to carry her. Will witnessed that scene in surprise.

"She says she’s not sleepy," he responded, looking at him. Will nodded. "Crawford is on his way."

The young man placed his arms on the table and leaned his face on them; Elisa laid her head on Hannibal’s shoulder seeing Will sadly and allowed time to pass. Hannibal was walking around the room trying to put Elisa to sleep; she fell asleep but at times she woke up and looked at Hannibal and he asked what was going on. Elisa looked at Will, it seemed that he had fallen into Morfeo’s arms, his breathing was trembling and certain babbles were emerging.

"Ma... Marlène... forgive me..."

Hannibal placed his hand on the girl’s head and leaned it in his shoulder, trying to stop her seeing Will.

"He’ll be fine," he falsely promised.

The bell rang and Hannibal, without letting Elisa go, went to the door.

"Thank you for coming, Crawford," he greeted, once the door was open.

"Where’s Will?" he demanded with annoyance.

"Come in," Jack obeyed and Hannibal closed his door. "I think Will is half-asleep in the dining room. He keeps mentioning Alan and Marlène."

"Is the girl all right?" he asked, looking at the little one in Lecter’s arms.

"Perfectly. She woke up due to a nightmare and looked at Will, fortunately nothing happened."

"I’m glad," he said quietly.

Hannibal gave him the pass and invited Jack into the dining room. Will’s breath echoed in the place, the cold seemed to disappear but in his mind the images of Garret Jacobs and Abigail Hobbs; Alan, Marlène and Elisa Gardner hit him horribly. One hand perched on his shoulder, Will exalted and rose from the chair. Next to him was Jack and did not look kindly on him.

"Hey, hi," he greeted with a nervous laugh.

"Doctor Lecter called me."

"I know... and you already know it."

"I heard about a shooting report at Heaven’s Night," he said. Hannibal raised his eyebrows at it. "Was it you?"

"Yes," he said. "But I didn’t hurt anyone."

"I know, but you fired a gun in a public place."

"We were just outside."

"You and who?"

"Alan Gardner and I. I hit him," he said, showing his fist, "twice. I broke his nose and teeth the second time."

"And what else happened?" He questioned as if it were a concerned parent.

"Then I saw the face of Garret Jacobs-Hobbs. It was captured on Alan’s face. And I don’t remember anything anymore."

Jack looked at Hannibal and he pretended to be worried.

"Is he all right, Doctor?"

"Because of the Hobbs incident, this has become commonplace in him. I have tried to eradicate it but the process has been slow."

"I’m fine," Will said, as he stood up from the chair. "I just want to catch that wretch."

"And you'll do, Will," Hannibal argued. "But you need not take cases so personal."

"I don’t take them personally..."

"Yes you do," Jack said. And this one looked at him. "At least the Hobbs and Gardner case."

Will swallowed hard and looked at the time on the clock that hung on the wall.

"It’s late... Elisa has to sleep."

"We all have to sleep," Jack said.

The young man tilted his head and sought to leave the room. Jack and Hannibal followed him slowly.

"Do you really think he’s okay?" Crawford insisted.

"I can’t tell you exactly, Jack. I’ve got the hallucinations on record but they’ve overdone it. I’d need to check it out as soon as possible."

"You have an appointment tomorrow, don’t you?"

"Of course."

"As soon as the session is over, give me a report."

"You’ll get it right away, Jack."

"Thank you, Doctor Lecter."

And Hannibal tilted his head in response mode.

Will and Crawford left the residence, Hannibal and Elisa observed them until they both withdrew. The girl raised her hand saying goodbye, but thanks to the darkness she did not notice that they had both responded. Lecter closed the door and looked at the girl.

"We must sleep. Tomorrow will be a long day."

She nodded over his shoulder in search of the beloved dream.

* * *

**Hannibal Lecter’s office - Baltimore, Maryland.**

"Do you want to talk?" Hannibal questioned as he stared hard at Will.

The young man's eyes riveted on the ground, he wet his lips and his body trembled.

"I have to, don’t I?"

"You know it’s not an obligation, but it would be good to do it."

"And what do you want me to say?"

"Let’s talk about what happened last night."

Will raised his head and rested himself on the chair. A slight, severe smile covering his face.

"From Heaven’s Night?"

"From Alan Gardner," he corrected.

"Last night I said it. I don’t know what else you want me to say."

Hannibal crossed his legs and looked at Will.

"While you slept in my dining room, you kept saying Marlène’s name." Will frowned. "How about we talk about her?"

"Why?" he asked with a nervous smile.

"I know you’re attracted to her, Will. That day at the hospital you made that very clear."

"I did not affirm anything."

"But you didn’t deny it either. There’s nothing wrong with feeling that way. I must admit, Marlène is a very beautiful woman."

Graham felt his blood boil at those words.

"Do you like her?" He demanded, without hiding anger in his words.

"No," Hannibal argued. "But I will not deny something that is true."

"It’s true, Marlène Gardner is very attractive."

"You see?" He inquired sarcastically.

"But beyond that, she’s got something else."

"What you mean?" He questioned.

"It has something that attracts me..."

"What are you attracted to?"

"I can’t describe it..." he mentioned, letting out a smirk.

"You have to."

"She’s..." stopped and swallowed hard. “She’s like an angel," to which Hannibal arched an eyebrow and hid his smile. "Yes, an angel. It’s like a light, in my life..."

"Angels are beings of purity, destined for the protection of the human being. But they are also mere fiction."

Will smiled like a fool.

"Marlène is not fiction."

"What do you imagine with her, Will?"

"Imagine?" He questioned, curious. "Do you mean...?"

"Of course I'm not talking in that way. I’m talking about a future."

"I... I’ve imagined things, yes... maybe, a family..."

"Family?"

"Y-yes. Marlène, Elisa and Abigail," Hannibal looked at him suspiciously. "It’s a craziness," he continued, tilting his head.

"It’s not," he said.

"I have that idea, for a long time... I would like a family, I feel that they are that family."

Hannibal placed one of his hands under his chin and analytically observed Will.

"And for that you hit Alan Gardner?"

"Excuse me?" He came to.

"That’s why you hit Alan. You felt so personal that you couldn’t resist attacking him."

"Yes," Will confirmed, with a satisfying air. "Having him in front of me, I felt I could make him pay... I felt I could avenge Marlène and Elisa, but everything happened so quickly... I just wanted to do the right thing..."

A silence covered the place and they both looked at each other waiting for someone to say a word.

"You can do it, if you behave the way Jack requires."

"Sometimes it’s hard... but you know it too, Alan Gardner deserves more than a few punches in the face."

"It’s true. He deserves to die."

* * *

**Port Haven Psychiatric Facility - Baltimore, Maryland.**

"I had already told you that you cannot pluck the flowers," Abigail mentioned as she held Elisa by her hands. The girl stared at the young woman in anger. "Even if you get angry. You can’t and it’s over," the latter warned her as she moved her hands.

Elisa threw a tantrum, folded her arms and got upset with Abigail. Young Hobbs was tired of taking care of the child; sometimes she became so unbearable that she despaired, but she knew she had to put up with it and she looked forward to the child’s mentoring being withdrawn from Doctor Lecter as soon as possible.

_"I wanted to give you one!”_ she mentioned.

"But I already told you, you can’t pull them out!" Elisa stuck her tongue out and Abigail was perplexed. "You're a stubborn..."

"Abigail," they called behind her back.

The girl turned a bit frightened and to her surprise, she came upon Freddie Lounds.

"What are you doing here?"

"I come to talk to you, about what we discussed the other day. Would you like to go out for a coffee?" In it, she looked at the girl. "You can take your little friend with you," The redhead finished with a smile.

* * *

All three were in a cafe near the psychiatric, Freddie got a special permit to take out Abigail for a couple of hours and it was an advantage of meeting the director of the place. Abigail watched their cup of sparkling coffee as Elisa ate a slice of cake; Freddie watched them with impudence.

"A book," Abigail marveled.

"Uh-huh. A book that tells your truth."

"Is it narrating everything that’s happened to me?"

"Without omitting any detail."

"Does it include my tutors?"

"Especially to Will Graham."

The young woman raised a suspicious gaze.

"I know you talk about him in your column."

"Oh!" she exclaimed. "Have you read it?"

"Tattle-Crime has become a gossip all over Baltimore."

"I’m glad to know," she snickered as she took a drink to her coffee. "But back to the topic, how do you like the idea?"

Abigail looked down again and focused her gaze on Elisa, who observed her in surprise.

"Will there be money?"

"The morbidness sells. So take it for granted."

"I’m interested," she conceded, turning his attention back to the redhead.

"Excellent," Lounds concluded with a toast.

Abigail noticed a chill in her body. She laid her eyes on Elisa and seemed to judge her, despite not understanding what had just happened. Young Hobbs drank from her coffee and was grateful that the heat from it would control her chills but she had a feeling that none of this would work out. As nice as that sounds.

As her body was comforted by the heat, Abigail moved her eyes out into the street. In front of the store, she noticed a man with a wandering appearance and his arm in a sling. She was surprised and Freddie Lounds noticed and was looking for what the young lady saw. The subject turned around and began to walk unaware of the moment that just passed.

"Do you know him?" Lounds questioned. Abigail denied.

"He was just looking at us."

Abigail took Elisa’s hand and squeezed it tightly, she didn’t know why, but that man didn’t give her a good feeling.

* * *

Freddie returned the girls back in the psychiatric and she was perky because Abigail was going take her offer. As she walked down the street, she sensed someone was after her. Deep down, she wasn't surprise about that, Lounds knew she had the police and her rivals on her tail, but an impulse made her turned around and found out who was following her wasn’t the guys she was used to dealing with. She kept pace until the sound of the boots became closer. Freddie reached into her purse and pulled out a pocket knife, ready for whatever was going on. She felt herself pushed into an alley, her thin body shook against the concrete wall, causing her to drop her knife and young Lounds stood in front of a guy she’d already seen on the news.

"Alan Gardner?" She questioned. He didn’t respond. "Wow!" Lounds smiled despot. "A homicidal and child abuser... I’m sorry but you’re not my type."

"What’s the name of the girl you were with?"

"For what? Does it appeal to you?"

"What’s her name?!" He exploded in a tone that will not attract attention.

"Abigail Hobbs," she snapped.

"Hobbs?" He questioned. "The daughter of The Minnesota Shrike?"

"Correctly."

"What the fuck is my daughter doing with her?!"

"I don’t know. Why don’t you go and ask her guardians?"

"Who are they?"

"Will Graham and Doctor Hannibal Lecter."

"And where are they?"

"Port Haven Psychiatric Facility."

Alan released the redhead and took the knife that Lounds dropped. She was about to retire, but took up her place with Lounds and, with her free hand, struck her face, leaving her lying on the ground.

"Thank you, Miss Lounds," he thanked as a goodbye and with an unseemly smile.

Freddie placed her hands to her face and felt a thread of blood gush out of her nose, when she looked up Gardner was gone.

* * *

Hannibal and Will arrived at the psychiatric. Abigail and Elisa were putting together a puzzle, it was the best they could do. The young woman, seeing her guardians, confessed to the offer Freddie Lounds had made to her also she accepted without their consent. Will and Hannibal did not receive this news with a joy, especially Lecter. The Doctor could not conceive the act of the young woman, he killed her with his eyes and he knew that it put at risk his work, his life and his most precious secret.

"Why did you accept something like that from that woman?" Will cried, without even stopping his tremble.

"I want money," she replied as she asked Elisa for a piece of the puzzle.

"And you’re going to have it, Abigail," Lecter continued, "but not this way."

"You cannot force me to say that I can or cannot do."

"Yes, we can. We are your guardians," Hannibal said.

"So, I’ already accepted it."

"Well, we’ll talk to Freddie Lounds before you open your mouth," Will continued.

Abigail had eyes full of anger at Will, rose from the chair and all three looked at her.

"You have no right over me."

Graham was paralyzed and Hannibal sighed exhausted.

"Abigail," the latter call her.

The young woman took the girl by her hand and she was surprised, stood up and looked at all those present.

"None!" she snapped.

And Abigail began to walk, Elisa followed her step and she keep seeing a distressed Will and still upset Hannibal.

They both went out into the garden. Abigail sat on a bench, let go of the girl’s hand and placed hers on her face. Some laments arose from her and Elisa could appreciate them; the girl walked over a bush and cut off one of the flowers there, approached Abigail and placed it on her brown hair. The young woman trembled for that and distinguished the flower she had given her.

"I told you that..."

"I know. But it will cheer you up." The little one interrupted with a sweet smile.

Abigail sighed, tucked the flower in her hair and looked at Elisa.

"Does it look pretty?"

Elisa nodded.

"Abigail Hobbs!" A masculine voice cried out.

She panicked at the call, got up off the bench and started looking for the caller. It wasn’t Will or Doctor Lecter, he looked straight ahead and saw that man he’d seen earlier at the cafe.

"Who are you?" She demanded nervously.

He came closer and having a better vision Elisa trembled in terror. The girl hid behind Abigail, who felt the fear radiate from the little girl.

"Give me that child," he ordered.

"Who the hell are you?" She ordered.

"It doesn’t matter, just give me the girl."

Abigail placed her arm on Elisa and she clung to her.

"No," Hobbs clarified.

Alan took out the knife and pointed it at Abigail.

"If you value your life give her to me."

"No... Abi," the girl screamed.

"Are you her father?" She asked at the moment she saw Elisa. "Right?"

"Listen, I know what it’s like to take care of a deaf girl. It is tedious and tiring and needs full attention," Abigail heard intently but never let go of Elisa. "Do yourself a favor and give her to me. You save yourself a lot of trouble," she denied and Alan sighed.

"If you don’t leave, I’ll scream."

"And who will come, your guardians? Do you think they will come for you? Of course not, they will come for Elisa. You will be ignored."

"Leave now," she mentioned in a husky voice.

"Abigail, if you give me the child you won’t have to suffer for her. Come on, I know you want to give her to me," he said, reaching out his hand.

Elisa began to cry and did not stop to pronounce "Abi", becoming a plea for her. Abigail began to debate herself mentally; Alan had a reason, she was tired of taking care of her and of Lecter paying more attention to the child than she was, but she looking at the panic that Elisa instilled. And Abigail was questioning about Alan's words, becoming in a horribly tortured to her.

"Doctor Lecter, Will!" She cried out to Alan’s surprise.

Gardner approached Abigail and Elisa screamed. In the visiting room, both men heard Hobbs' call and the girl’s cry, exited the place in panic and watched in the distance to Alan Gardner strike Abigail over her head. They both ran, Hannibal more terrified than Will himself, and as Alan carried Elisa he started running. The rage took hold of them both. Elisa shed her tears, struck her father’s hands and cried out to Abigail. As Hannibal and Will approached the young woman, she shouted again something that was not understood at the time, but her father covered her mouth.

"Shut the fuck up!"

Will took Abigail in his arms and Hannibal kept running after Alan.

"Are you okay?!" He called worried. He looked at a blood trail from Abigail’s forehead and she nodded slightly. Will lifted her up and sat her on one of the benches. "Wait here."

Will pulled his gun and went after Hannibal to help him.

Alan came to the back door of the Psychiatric Facility, which is where he had come in, and from the sidelines he noticed Hannibal approaching him and quickly crossed the threshold of the door. Alan walked down the street, feeling Lecter’s heels on him, but to his surprise, a gunshot next to him disturbed him. Will had stunned him with his gun and begged Hannibal to go after that asshole. Without wasting time, Lecter approached him and looked at Elisa, who kept beating her father with her weak, infantile hands.   
  
In those moments Hannibal remembered his childhood, the memories of his little sister being cornered by those men, hungry and exhausted, by the fireplace of his home. Those memories made him bewildered.

_"Mischa, Mischa!"_ his young version shrieked.

Alan recovered from the stunned gunshot, Will started running and Hannibal, feeling the agent’s presence, came to his senses and managed to hold Alan from his jacket. He tried to break away and Will held Elisa away from the man’s arms but Alan, despite being wounded, had great strength. Alan drove his knee upward to Hannibal's stomach, then with the knife in hand, slashed Will’s chest and left the two down for the fight. Alan set out to run and Elisa’s cry became an echo that gradually diminished. Both were lost in the crowd of people and both looked with terror, mainly Hannibal whose look of hatred emanated from the error that had been made.


	10. Doku (毒)

Abigail Hobbs did not assimilate all the contempt that emanated from Hannibal Lecter’s eyes. The young woman looked at him, through the paramedics who looked after her and he was standing next to a worried Jack Crawford; they seemed to be discussing the situation. She looked back at the front and watched as Will’s breast was assisting, who looked dejected by what had happened.

"I’m sorry," she whispered, as the paramedic finished covering his wound.

Will looked at her.

"You defended her," he said as he settled in his place, "You did your best."

"I should have shouted earlier."

"Don’t blame yourself," Will took his shirt and put it on.

"I know I should have."

"Hey," he called and with some nerve he grabbed one of his hands. "We’ll find her, everything will be fine. I don’t want you to push yourself. Your situation, and now this, worsens your health."

Abigail looked at those hands and at that moment she could sense some security. She looked up and her eyes crossed with Will’s.

"Can I trust you?" she inquired with a lump in her throat.

"Always," he replied, with an honest smile.

Abigail smiled nervously and, through the corner of her eyes, distinguished how Hannibal and Crawford approached them. She let go of Will’s hand and put hers on her face just in the blow that man gave her hurt.

"How are you?" Jack questioned.

"Fine," Will replied exhausted. Abigail tilted her head slowly.

"Will, I need five minutes with Miss Hobbs."

"Sure," he let go, without even moving from his place and Jack arched one of his eyebrows.

"In private," he clarified.

The young man observed the two concerned and upset, he not wanting to leave Abigail alone. Not now. Hannibal moved his head, pointing him out to obey, and Will reluctantly accepted. He got up from the stretcher, gave the girl a quick look and smiled. Everything would be fine. Will got out of the ambulance and walked far enough away from there. Jack took a seat in front of Abigail, who never stopped seeing him; she would rather keep her eyes on the agent than Lecter, who looked the most worried of the three.

"Miss Hobbs," Jack began. She squeezed her lips. "I need to question you," and she moved her head up and down, quickly. "Okay, first of all, I need to know your story side."

"We were in the garden," Abigail snapped, "we went out because I had an argument with Will."

"What argument?" he questioned.

"Abigail wants to write her memoirs, under the pen of Freddie Lounds," Hannibal stepped in. The girl did not have the courage to see him.

"Interesting... Why this, Miss Hobbs?"

"I want money," she revealed honestly. Jack raised both eyebrows, without any emotion about it.

"Let’s pick it up," he continued. "You argued with Will, you went out into the garden and why did you take Elisa with you?"

"I... I really don’t know," she confessed angrily. "I just took her by the hand and dragged her down with me. I just wanted someone to let off some steam..."

"She’s seven years old."

"I know it."

Jack sighed.

"Did you know Alan Gardner?"

"No. I didn’t know who he was until now."

"How did you know it was him?"

"Elisa hid behind me, she was terrified. So I deduced that," and she moistened her lips.

"What did Alan tell you?"

"He asked me to give him the child. I refused."

"Did you refuse?" Jack continued. Hannibal kept looking at her.

"Yes," Abigail said with a lump in her throat. "He told me to give her to him, that I did not have to put up with a deaf child," she said vehemently. The alarms inside Hannibal went off.

"Have you thought about it?" Jack inquired strangely.

"No!" she replied quickly, with an altered smile. "No, not at all!"

"So?"

"He kept insisting. I told him to leave, that I would scream if he came closer. He didn’t believe me. Then I yelled at Doctor Lecter and Will, they came fast, but in that, he hit me in the head and took the girl."

Jack rested a hand on his leg and analyzed Abigail. The young woman was still pale and a slight tremor abounded in her body. Now Crawford set the sights on Hannibal.

"And that’s where you and Will come in."

"Right. I already gave you my version, Jack."

"Yes," he said with a tremendous sigh. "Thank you for answering the questions, Miss Hobbs."

And she nodded fast.

Jack got up from the scene and got out of the ambulance leaving Abigail and Hannibal alone. The young woman had not stopped trembling, she knew that he was furious, even though she looked at him with slight concern. She could not stand his gaze and Abigail bowed her face and pleaded.

"I’m sorry. Everything I said was true. Forgive me."

"I know," was his only severe response. He rose and left the scene.

Abigail glanced and followed him until he disappeared from her perception.

Will felt his chest burn, breathed slowly, looking for that burning to control. Marlène came to his mind and with it the anxiety to tell her what had happened. He thought of the least painful way to reveal his failed request; he promised Marlène to care for and protect Elisa and had failed. He closed his eyes and expelled a painful air. Next to where he was, he perceived the sound of some heels and turned his head and body to observe as Beverly Katz was accompanied by a harmed Freddie Lounds.

"I think I’ve found the jackpot," the young agent joked.

"What are you doing here?" Will demanded as he approached her.

"I am hurt," the bold redhead replied, with a sarcastic smile.

"You won’t believe what she told me," Beverly continued. "Alan Gardner attacked her."

Not believing her partner’s words, Will pushed her aside and came face to face with Freddie Lounds.

"What do you mean that Gardner attacked you?"

"You heard me well, Will," she said in a sardonic tone. "He punched my face."

"That bastard stole my opportunity."

Lounds put down the handkerchief that covered her nose and an ironic smile came.

"Your good sense of humor never fails to me."

"Why did he attack you?"

"He wanted to know what Abigail Hobbs was doing with her daughter."

"And you told him," he snapped.

"Not at all. I just told him where she was and leave the rest of it to you or Doctor Lecter. But as I see you don’t like formalities," and returned her handkerchief to her nose.

Will took her wrist, preventing the reporter from cleaning herself, and Freddie was confused about it.

"You sent Alan Gardner, a fucking molester and rapist, right to his biggest victim."

"I didn’t think he was going to kidnap her."

"Strange that your calculations failed, Miss Lounds," he said angrily.

Beverly acted when she saw that scene. Freddie Lounds did not let herself be intimidated by someone like Will Graham, even though he was beginning to figure in her tabloids. In the distance Jack and Hannibal noticed the event and rushed towards them.

"Will!" Crawford called. He didn’t even flinch. "What's going on?" he asked to Katz.

"I found her near the place. She told me that Alan Gardner attacked her." The two stared in amazement.

Freddie tilted her head slightly and watched the two men.

"Can you get him off me?" she questioned without any ounce of shame.

"Will!" Jack goaded.

Reluctantly he obeyed and released the delicate wrist of the reporter, which was marked in an intense pink, and she massaged that area.

"This—" he paused and swallowed hard "This lady, she sent Alan Gardner straight to Elisa."

"I told you that I didn't," she reaffirmed. "He just asked me what his daughter was doing with Abigail and I told him to ask you."

"You sent him to the girl!!" Will shouted.

Freddie raised one of her eyebrows and Jack approached them and took him from his shoulders.

"Please Will," he begged and both go away from the reporter.

Jack asked Beverly to take Will out there and she obeyed. Once Will retired, Jack approached the young woman and looked at her disparagingly.

"Miss Lounds, whatever has happened, I ask you, in the most cordial way I can do, not to post anything on your tabloids."

"You can’t censor me, Agent Crawford."

"I know, but I can make you delay your publications. Don’t make any kind of post that can alert Alan Gardner, and if you do, I will be obligated to arrest you."

Freddie Lounds clucked her tongue, hinting to Crawford that she accepted his threat. The officer turned around and walked away from the woman he hated so much. Hannibal and the redhead were left alone; the Doctor took a quick look behind his back, making sure no one looked at him, and came closer with the reporter.

"Miss Lounds," he spoke. Surprised she looked up. "Did Alan Gardner mention his reasons for kidnapping his daughter?"

"No." And she wiped her nose.

"Any place he mentioned to you?" He asked eagerly.

"No. He just wanted his daughter."

Hannibal tilted his head in gratitude and retired. Freddie Lounds looked at him until he met with the circle of people living with Will Graham; she wiped for the last time the trail of blood covering her lips and nostril and without looking back she withdrew from that place.

Alan Gardner carried his little daughter on his free arm. Elisa did not stop crying, her eyes were two red basins of so many tears shed. People looked confused at that burly, grumpy man in the way he treated the little girl who sometimes cried out, "Dad."

Desperate because the girl was not silent, Alan drove to a nearby small park, came to a bench and sat Elisa down.

"Shut up!" he exclaimed jaded.

Elisa laid her hands on her cheeks and wiped the drops that slid on them. Her crying was not easy to control, her chest rose and sank sharply; her nose showed a crystalline mucus and how she sometimes sucked to make it disappear. Alan looked for a rag in the pockets of his trousers and painstakingly carved the girl’s cheeks, who complained about how hard that work was. Alan placed the rag on her nose and asked her to blow it. She obeyed. She threw the rag on the floor and raised her healthy hand in front of her face.

"Stop crying or Cotton will go to heaven!" he shouted, slowly moving his fingers and palm. Elisa had no choice but to obey.

The laments that the little one had provoked ceased but the tears could not stop flowing. Alan cared little about her cry, while no sound came from her everything was perfect. He carried the exasperated girl again and Alan resumed the walk. Elisa leaned her chin over her father’s shoulder and looked away, hoping that Hannibal and Will would show up; that the two would come running as they had seen them a couple of hours ago, but none of them showed up. Hopes faded away little by little.

* * *

**Hannibal Lecter's Residence - Baltimore, Maryland.**

The night had fallen, the sky had no stars and the moon became a thin, waning curve. Loyal to his cooking, Hannibal was chopping up that kidney he’d gotten several nights ago. He held firmly the handle of his cook knife; the veins of his back of his hand and arm were marked exaggeratedly. Anger had sheltered him. Being in the psychiatric ward, he was admired for controlling those chaotic emotions, it was true that he was worried, he could not refuse, but proving his true feelings was impossible for him. He cut the kidney into squares, remembering how his had saved Abigail before Crawford.

"Elisa is my responsibility, Jack," he said, as he crouched his face detonating a terrible shame.

"I said, no, I asked you Doctor Lecter not to leave the child with Abigail Hobbs."

"Abigail is not to blame for what happened," he muttered aside.

"No, but we let Alan Gardner hunt her down."

"No one knew that man’s plan," he continued, grinding his teeth.

Jack squeezed his lips and looked up at the orange sky.

"No one," he replied, disappointed. And he began his walk towards the ambulance.

He bathed the kidneys buckets in olive oil and introduced them to the pan where the oil bubbled from the rising temperature. He fiddled with the meat and, gradually, it began to take on a dark, fleshy texture. He added peppers and artichokes to the pan and the sound of boiling oil served as a relaxation for Lecter.

In eight minutes his dish was ready. He served delicately on the plate and took it to his dining room ready for dinner. He took his fork and tasted some of his food.

By tasting it was not the taste he had imagined. It wasn’t because the meat had not been cooked to perfection, he knew how to take good care of the meat; vegetables were fresh and olive oil was his favorite brand. His taste buds failed because of his tension. He accumulated anger and the memories that had come from seeing that vile, unhappy man take her little girl.

That dish that had been served had to play as the main dish of that dinner that had not been achieved well. He had designed everything to go perfectly; it would be the dinner at which the girl would taste her improvement in the kitchen. After so many years, from that last time Hannibal cooked for Mischa, the dish Coratella with Carciofi.

Hannibal remembered, with a bitter smile, the first and last time he prepared the dish for his little sister. Mischa was fascinated, it was the best her little palate had tasted in those years of "war and austerity." Hannibal was not happy with his creation, it was not like the real Coratella but Mischa was delighted, pleased in every bite. And that made him happy.

Putting aside his memories he gave another bite to the meat and it was still tasteless, and his fine palate could no longer eat. There was no passion in its preparation, unlike the one he had wanted days ago. He take his fork down, moved the plate and kept looking at it. The image of Alan, with a desperate Elisa in his arms, was clear in his mind. It was repeated like a scratched record and his childhood memories also made more a scratch in his memory. Hannibal rose from the chair and picked up the dish to wash him. He did not waste the food but knew it was a waste of time. He had to act, he had to get to Gardner somehow or other, and get everyone who stood in his way to get Mischa back.

* * *

**John Hopkins Hospital - Baltimore, Maryland.**

Will Graham didn’t have the courage to approach room 304. He scratched the back of his neck in despair, felt the palms of his hands sweat cold and a fear embraced his body. He couldn’t, there was no strength to come and confess to Marlène. What would the poor woman say? Will responded itself by seeing the tears and despair of knowing his broken promise. There was no courage to do it but he had to. He took a deep breath and, in leaps and bounds, approached the door and was then overcome by panic and turned around and fled from the cruel reality that would be revealed when that door was opened. Ready to leave, and no longer to return, he looked shocked at Hannibal, walking quietly to where he was. He seemed not to have noticed his presence, and felt fate take his side, but Lecter looked up and saw at the fearful Will.

"Good afternoon," he greeted, tired.

"Good afternoon, Doctor."

"I guess you’re here to break the news."

"It supposes well," he said with a restless smile.

"You can’t do it," Hannibal said.

Will was surprised.

"Am I too obvious?"

"Too much," young Graham bowed his face and scratched his neck again, and half his head was already sore. "If it’s any consolation, I understand you, Will. I don’t have the courage to break the news to Marlène either."

"You?" he asked incredulously. Hannibal nodded. "I am surprised."

"I have Elisa’s tutoring. How do you think I feel? Same or worse than you."

Now Will tilted his head.

"Do you think it’s a good idea that we both give her the news?"

"It will be fatal. But we have no choice."

Hannibal extended his arm and invited Will to follow him. There was no choice. They both went to the door, knocked and opened it. Marlène, who had some papers with her, turned and saw the two men. Hannibal and Will greeted politely and nervously; she had a bad feeling.

"How are you?" Will asked.

"Much better," she replied, feeling the bad vibe.

Hannibal did not avoid looking at those papers, some had the Florida logo, and others were images of apartments near the beach. He deduced the facts and his restlessness grew.

"How is Elisa?" she asked, looking straight at Hannibal.

He reacted and observed the young woman severely.

"Marlène, Will and I have something to tell you," he alluded angrily.

The young woman was upset.

"What is it?"

"Before I tell you," Will continued, "we don’t want you to get agitate, this can affect your health and..."

"What the fuck is going on?" Marlène demanded frantically.

Will’s nervousness flourished again but Hannibal was not intimidated by that attitude. He stood in front of Will and stared at Marlène.

"Mrs. Gardner, I’m sorry to tell you this, but your husband kidnapped Elisa."

Marlène’s skin suddenly paled; she felt the blood stop draining through her veins and her heart stopped. She looked away from the two of them and placed the back of her hand on her lips; she squeezed the papers on her bed hard and tears flowed from her eyes. Will couldn’t stand to see her like this, walked up to her and grabbed her hand where she was squeezing papers.

"Marlène," he called, but she didn’t move to see him. "Marlène, please calm down."

"For fuck’s sake, how can you ask me to calm down?!" she shouted. "Will, Alan has her! And that bastard already did something to her!"

"We’re looking for her," he mention while he holding her hand. "An Amber alert is on and..."

"And what do they accomplish with that?!" She said looking at them both. "Didn’t you hear me?! I begged you to take care of her!" Marlène bowed her face and tears fell on the wrinkled leaves.

"I know Marlène... I know and forgive me..."

"Will," Hannibal spoke quietly, as he laid his hand on his shoulder. "Go get a nurse, Marlène is entering a crisis. It can be harmful."

Young Graham looked at him, not at all sure of the request; he did not want to let go of that delicate, pale hand, he wanted to stay by her side, accepting his insults and it was the fairest thing for this situation. Hannibal insisted once again, if Marlène continued like this, the stress would rise and be worse for her condition. Will let go of his hand in pain and left the room. Marlène placed both hands on her face, her lament was stormy but Hannibal cared little. This one took one of those papers and looked at it with prejudice.

"Florida?" He questioned.

Marlène looked up slightly.

"I thought you’d already killed him."

"What’s in Florida, Marlène? You don’t have any relatives."

The woman looked at Hannibal bewildered.

"Why didn’t you kill him?"

Hannibal ignored her, showed her the papers again and shook it delicately.

"Are you going to Florida?"

"Yes," she revealed, at the rejection of her questions. "I intend to leave this fucking city once I have my daughter with me."

"I understand," he replied quietly, leaving the paper next to her. "I will kill Alan," he continued, "but I need you to give me some indication of where I can locate him. He isn't in Wolf Trap; they already investigated; in his old work he has not appeared and in Heaven’s Night either."

"I don’t know," she said, looking for a handkerchief. "Those are the places he frequented most, at least they are what I knew."

Hannibal sighed desperately and at that moment Will arrived with the nurse and they treated the woman. Hannibal left the room, unnoticed by those present, walked down the corridor and set out to contemplate the asphalt landscape. His search for Alan had been complicated, Hannibal had some faith that Marlène would give him information but it was all useless. The only thing he obtained was the fearsome confirmation of Marlène’s future departure with the girl. Hannibal could not help feeling a terror inside him, the little girl was in the grip of that bastard; suffering from unspeakable acts and could not defend her. He felt so helpless. He adjusted his tie and took one last look at the landscape, would keep looking for Alan, not without first starting to annihilate those who stood in his way, and the first on his list was Marlène.

* * *

Marlène had not been able to contemplate the dream thinking about how her little Elisa would be. Every minute she prayed to God that her little one would be well, that she would not have suffered any harm, but within her being she refused to let Elisa find herself in a perfect condition. She looked at the papers on Florida and took one of them, for a brief moment Will came to his mind. When the nurse had checked on her, he stayed longer with her, had paid attention to the papers and she told him she was moving to Florida. Will wanted to start over and living by the beach seemed beautiful. Will was surprised and sad about the decision, but he understood it, he also sought a clean slate, although on many occasions he had failed, but it was good for a corrupt soul to forge itself from its ashes.

"I’ll go with you," he confessed, Marlène looked at him strangely. "We’ll start together from scratch."

"Will..."

"Listen to me," he interrupted. "At this time, I have thought many things, too many. In them are you, Elisa and a young girl I care for; her name is Abigail. I want us to be a family, Marlène. But, I don’t know what you think."

Tears continued to run down the young woman’s cheeks and the pink color was slowly forged into her pale skin. Will began to feel uncomfortable at what he had revealed; his intentions were not to say so and he thought he had frightened Marlène but, to his surprise, the young woman laid her hands on his jaw and, as delicate as she showed herself to be, gave him a pure and honest kiss. Will was in shock for a few moments. Upon regaining consciousness, Will learned that Marlène’s lips were soft and delicious; he placed his hands on the back of her neck and was captivated by desire. The kiss culminated a few minutes later, Marlène put her hands on Will’s chest and could feel a bandage; she did not want to ask about it, but she imagined why.

"Yes, I want," she spoke, to the silence created, "I want to start a family with you."

Young Graham smiled, placed his hands on Marlène’s and looked into her eyes.

"I promise I'll found Elisa, safe and sound; and once you hold her, we will leave here." She did not control her tears and a nervous smile was drawn on her face. "Don’t cry. Everything will be ok, I promise."

"Thank you, Will, thank you. You’re an angel."

"No." He replied, wiping away his tears. "You are the angels in my life."

And Marlène kissed him again, exuding an immense and deep love.

She came out of his memory and sighed with bitterness and happiness. Marlène wanted that Doctor to keep his word and kill that son of a bitch of Alan, so she could go with Will. But while rambling Marlène felt a presence in her room, she turned and under the threshold, a doctor was there. He wore an OR suit; he wore a hair protector, gloves, and a face mask. The light emanating from the room was very dim and she could not tell if it was her doctor.

"Doctor?" she asked nervously.

He entered the room and at a leisurely pace approached her. Marlène began to feel terror.

"Good evening, Mrs. Gardner," he greeted, acknowledging that tone of voice.

"Doctor Lecter?"

Once beside her, he put his face mask and a scathing smile adorned his face. Marlène was confused.

"I am puzzled to see you still awake."

"What are you doing here?" she inquired, as she moved a little away from the shore.

"It’s a short night visit, you don’t have to be uncomfortable."

"What do you want?"

"I’d like to have a little talk with you, regarding your sudden decision to go to Florida."

"Why?"

"I must be honest with you, Marlène," he said, as he approached the stretcher to push away the button that called for the nurses. "Your idea seems a little hasty to me. Almost bad taste."

"What do you mean?" She questioned, still shaking.

Hannibal reached into his suit pocket and pulled out a syringe that contained a thick liquid.

"All day, I’ve been thinking about it, I feel that the promise I’ve kept overstep our trust."

"I didn’t ask you to— but you promised me to kill Alan."

"True. But of course I expected something in return; quid pro quo, Marlène."

"And what did you expect?"

"To leave Elisa near me."

Marlène was shocked by that response.

"I knew it! I knew I shouldn’t trust you, I sensed it!"

"Don’t judge me badly, Marlène. Her maternal instinct is too out of focus, I am not like her husband, in my life I will be as repugnant as him" and pulled the cover from the syringe.

"Ah no?!" she exclaimed sarcastically. "Then what kind of disgusting being are you?!"

"I’ll tell you my secret, Marlène. I have killed many people; each and every one of those people were such disgusting and ill-mannered beings that they received their punishment. I ate her organs; kidneys; lungs; livers..." Marlène was petrified. "And her husband will be next, so there’s no doubt about it."

"By God...! You’re a monster."

"Unfortunately, yellow press have dubbed me "The Chesapeake Ripper."

"For God — what do you want from my daughter?" she asked in horror. Hannibal did not answer. "She has done nothing to you and no one! She’s just a child..."

"I know it."

"Stay away from her! Do what you want to me but don’t touch her; my little one has suffered enough to be with someone as sick as you now!"

At those words Hannibal quickly raised his right hand and, agile, hit Marlène’s throat, who was amazed at what happened; she did not have time to see the blow. She felt the lack of air, could not utter words; she placed both hands over her throat and felt saliva come out of her mouth. Hannibal did not wait any longer, he took Marlène’s right arm and inserted the needle into his forearm and drained the entire contents of the syringe. Marlène felt that liquid burn in her vein and that pain spread all over her arm.

"Ricin," Hannibal said as he released her arm. "In a single dose, it’s lethal. I’m afraid you’ll suffer some internal bleeding, but the pain won’t be too much," Marlène kept looking at Hannibal with horror. The liquid burned her and the agony began to emerge. "Remember Marlène, you were a terrible mother, you couldn’t take care of your daughter; I will see to it that she will be happy, as she always should have been."

Hannibal left the syringe on the bed, turned around and left the room. Having one foot out of place, Hannibal looked to his left side and surprised distinguished Alan Gardner. They looked each other in the eye for a moment, but Hannibal knew he couldn’t stay; if they saw him everything would be over. He turned around and began to walk away. Strangely, Alan walked into the room, entered and looked at his dying wife.

"Marlène!!" he screamed. He approached her and held her head, discovering a thread of blood running down her nose and saliva falling into her robe. "My God, Marlène!" Alan looked at the syringe, grabbed it and smelled the tip discovering she had been poisoned. "Resist!" He cried.

He dropped the syringe and ran out of the room. Alan looked to his right side, where the doctor had fled and was willing to follow him but he was surprised to hear his name being pronounced: "Alan Gardner!"

He turned and looked at Will Graham, who was carrying a bouquet of chrysanthemums and lilacs in one hand and pointing a gun at him with the other one. Alan turned around and ran. Will lowered his arm and began his career against him but suddenly stopped at the door of 304 to discover the agony that Marlène was suffering.

"No!!" he shouted. "Nurse!!" Desperate he cried.

Will went into the room, threw the bouquet of flowers and put the gun in his holster, came to her and took her hands. Seeing the face of her beloved, he began to cry and plead to resist, saying her that she should remembering Elisa and her future life in Florida. Marlène’s sore face said goodbye to Will Graham. He knew she would not survive. His hopes and illusions had begun to disappear but not the fact of who was going to pay for this.


	11. Incubo

Jack got here as fast as he could to the hospital. A shrouded Will was sitting in the waiting room, and he approached him and placed a hand on his shoulder as a sign of support. "She died," he said. Jack felt a chill split his back. "That son of a bitch came to kill her."  
  
"Will... I am sorry."  
  
"I'm sorry..." He mimicked in a sad smile. "What good does that do me, Jack?" the young man looked up and looked at each other. His eyes were covered in a slight shade of red, he had cried endlessly. "I just want to find him and kill him."  
  
"Will, you can’t do that to Alan Gardner."  
  
"Yes, I can," he replied with a dazed smile. "When I get in front of him, I’ll put a bullet right in his forehead. And believe me, I am being noble, compared to what he did to Marlène..."  
  
Young Graham could not continue, placing the torso of his hand on his lips and letting the tears flow again. He felt an endless emptiness within him; helplessness sheltered him, and rage wanted to come out and destroy everything around him, but Jack’s moral support was with him, he had someone at his side.  
  
"Have you inform to Doctor Lecter yet?" he questioned, as he sat next to him. Will denied. "We need to inform him..."  
  
"Elisa was orphaned," he replied, ignoring that request.  
  
"I know it..."  
  
"What is it now?"  
  
"We have to imprison Alan and make him rot in jail."  
  
"On my own he will not rot in prison. He will rot in hell."

* * *

**Hannibal Lecter's Residence - Baltimore, Maryland.**

Hannibal placed the hospital clothes inside a garbage bag, had to get rid of any evidence that involved him in that place. His phone rang, and undeterred by it, he left the bag aside and came to answer the call.

"Hello?" he replied, seeking to sound as sleepy as possible.

"Doctor Lecter, I’m sorry to bother you."

"What is it, Jack? Did you find Alan?" he asked, with a certain mixture of false and profound hope.

"No... no, Doctor, something terrible happened."

"What has happened?" he pretended restless.

"Doctor... Alan killed Marlène."

Silence. There was a minute of silence in which Hannibal blinked quietly.

"I'm sorry, Jack?" he spoke, seeking to hear himself confused.

"What you heard me tell you, Doctor. Alan came and poisoned Marlène. She agonized for an hour and the doctors did everything they could, but she didn’t make it..."

A half smile was drawn on Lecter’s face.

"I can’t believe it," he continued. "How did they let Alan get close to her?"

"He threatened and gagged one of the nurses, then Will arrived, but he couldn’t catch him."

Hannibal’s gaze opened slightly. If he had stayed for a few more minutes, Will would have discovered him.

"How terrible—that means that..." he continued, disguising his words with alteration and sadness. "Poor Elisa."

"I'm afraid so, Doctor."

"We need to find Alan, as soon as possible."

"I have a whole team working on it. You’ll see, we’ll find him soon."

* * *

Alan opened the door to the small motel room where he was hiding and when mercurial light lit up part of the place, and a freezing breeze circulated, Elisa looked up. She was lying on the ground, with the thread of tears on her cheeks and she felt a terrible pain. When she saw her father enter the place, she crawled to the edge of the bed. She knew she was not safe, but there was no other way. Alan watched as his daughter sought to hide and did nothing to prevent it, closed the door and looked for a place on the couch.

"I will do nothing to you," he said aloud, as he settled in to continue to observe better. Elisa rose to sit in the mattress. "I have some bad news for you," the girl turned her back and hugged her legs. "Mom died," Elisa did not perceive what her father told her, hid her face between her knees and cried again. She wanted all this to end. Alan stood up and approached her, stood beside her, and beheld her child. "Now it’s just you and me," he said, reaching his hand to his hair. "We're leaving here soon."

The girl’s sobs were increasing. She wanted to keep her father’s hand away, but the fear was greater. Alan gave her a kiss on her head, leaned her on his chest and let out a few tears remembering the agony of his wife and the image of that man who had killed her.

* * *

The motel receptionist was watching the TV, she was bored and there was nothing interesting to do out there. She switched to each channel until she hit the news, quickly ignored them, but as she changed again, she stopped to think, for a moment, what she had seen fleetingly on the news. She returned to the channel, looked at the note they were presenting and was shocked to see one of their tenants on the screen. She turned up the volume and paid attention.

"Police are on the lookout for Alan Gardner, murderer and rapist, who kidnapped his daughter yesterday afternoon..."

The young woman’s heart pounded wildly as she set her eyes on the photograph, he was the tenant who arrived with a tearful girl. She picked up the phone and called the Baltimore police.

* * *

**John Hopkins Hospital - Baltimore, Maryland.**

Will filled out Marlène’s death certificate. Jack stood by his side the whole time, like a father worried about his son’s emotions. Will’s eyes did not stop shedding tears and no words came out of his mouth. Witnesses were needed and Jack joined his signature on the paperwork. Once finished they set out to retire and Jack offered to take Will to Wolf Trap. He did not deny or accept the offer, he simply let himself go without being able to undo Marlène’s agony in his head. Inside the car, and Jack willing to get it started, a radio signal came in.

"Crawford here," he replied. Will looked from the corner of his eye.

"Boss, we have a sighting report from Alan Gardner." Will felt the adrenaline rush through his body as Jack looked at him in surprise. "Where?"

"At a motel near Loch Raven boulevard."

"And what are you waiting for?! Go with enough units! Avoid sirens or anything that Gardner may suspect, I’ll see you there soon!"

As soon as Jack finished the call, he pulled the throttle lever and went to that avenue, which was not far from the hospital.

* * *

The young receptionist smoked restlessly while being interrogated by Crawford’s team. Beverly tried to control her, but the young woman reproached herself, she knew she must have called from the moment that man arrived with the girl in her arms. Jack and Will quickly got out of the car, approached and the team notified them of the facts.

"Room 403, we got everything surrounded," Jimmy said. "He has not noticed us; we can come in any time."

Will did not wait any longer, he started running and pulled his gun out of his holster. A confused Jack noticed the scene, went after him with the intention of stopping him, however he knew it would be impossible. He drew his weapon and looked to his people to prepare. Will stood by the door as rage and helplessness erupted upon him; he sought to control himself, and to his mind came a fleeting plan to retrieve the girl. Kick the door, shoot (if necessary) and take the girl in his arms. It was simple, nothing complicated. And so, this nightmare would end.

Jack stood behind him, grabbed him from his shoulder, and he turned to see him. Crawford looked serene, had figured out a plan just like him, but it was likely different than what his head kept repeating. Jack made a slight movement, it was the order for Will to act, he stood in front of the door, took a big breath, and gave him a thunderous kick.

"Alan Gardner!!" he shouted.

That man jumped scared out of bed and beside him was little Elisa crying and trembling with fear. At that scene, Will’s blood boiled with anger.

"Stay away from her!!" Jack continued, pointing his gun as he stood beside young Graham. Alan watched the officers with dread and aversion as he questioned himself how they had found him. "We’re not going to tell you again, bastard!" Will continued. "Stay away from Elisa!"

He obeyed. He took small steps away from the bed, looking over his shoulder at his frightened daughter. "I am her father."

"How brazenly do you dare to say that?" Disgusted Jack questioned.

"You better shut the fuck up, Gardner," Will suggested.

"Elisa!!" Jack shouted. The girl noticed the call and looked at both agents. "Come with us!!" he maintained as he extended one of his hands.

The girl got out of bed and approached them. They both watched as the little girl walked in pain and the two were overwhelmed. Elisa felt tranquility inside her, the physical pain took a second place; they had come to save her. Approaching the two, neither Jack nor Will noticed how Alan, discreetly, placed his healthy hand in a pocket of his coat. The little girl approached Jack, smiled as the tears continued to flow and, feeling freedom, Alan pulled out a gun. Will noticed it late, Alan aimed and shot Jack Crawford. The shot was in the blink of an eye, the girl screamed in horror as she watched the officer fall. Will lowered his gun, approached Alan, and punched him in the face, like that time at Heaven’s Night, Alan dropped the gun, Will grabbed him by his clothes and lift him to come face to face.

"Your miserable bastard!" he shouted.

"Wow... do you only know how to punch in the face? You’re a lousy agent."

Will could not resist and beat him again by breaking his nose. Alan fell to the ground, laid his hand on his face, and sought to cleanse the blood, however, Will stood by his side and began to kick him with tremendous force. As Alan writhed in pain, young Graham touched the bottom of his emotions; his mind said he only wanted to kill Alan. He wanted this one to pay for all his actions and in the worst possible ways.

Elisa was in shock. Hearing the barrel of the gun and seeing Jack on the ground emanating enough blood, that noise was etched in her mind like that time at home, when her parents were arguing. The girl could no longer shed any more tears, the nightmares had consumed her, and she could not escape from them.

Alan started spitting blood, he feared some organ had been blown and Will would not stop, kept thinking about Marlène and just wanted to see him dead.

"Will...!" a sore Crawford cried out. The young officer stopped and turned shocked at his friend. Jack raised his head slightly and looked at his best agent. "Stop!"

At that time, Will was static and Alan took it as an opportunity. He took what little strength he had left and pushed Will, managing to take the frightened Elisa. Graham raised his gun again and as he looked at Alan, he saw that he had a knife near the girl’s neck. Will was shocked.

"If you come any closer... I'll killed her."

Katz, Price, and Zeller entered the room with their weapons raised, discovering Jack on the floor and Beverly bent over to assist him.

"Let her go," Will begged.

"Everyone backs off!" he shouted. "Leave us alone!"

"For God’s sake, Alan, let her go."

Gardner began to walk backwards. Elisa felt the tip of the knife on her sore neck and a thread of blood was slipping. Will kept pointing while his hands were shaking, and his head was working fast.

"Stay away...!" he insisted.

"Leave her. And we will do nothing to you."

"Oh really?" he questioned, with a wild, blood-soaked smile. "Do you guarantee it?"

"Just leave her alone..."

"If you come any closer, the knife will go down her throat."

Will could not stand it, for moments he closed his eyes and the image of Garret Jacob-Hobbs, holding Abigail, was present. A cold sweat ran through the young man’s forehead, the same things were happened again. Will opened his eyes and the image was still alive, looking at the Hobbs and then the Gardner’s. He was stunned. If that man did his job, he would not forgive him.

"Please," Graham begged. "Let her go."

Alan was terrified of everyone. No one had lowered their weapons and the tip of the knife fitted more into the girl’s skin, causing her to scream in pain. "Let her go, damn it!"

The man looked behind his back and discovered an emergency exit, walked backwards, and dragged Elisa. "If you do anything... I’ll kill her..." he released his daughter and opened the window. "Don’t follow us."

Putting the knife back in her neck, Alan took his child, and they left the room. Not seeing either of them anymore, Will lowered his gun and kicked one of the furniture, while tears flowed from his eyes. He had failed his promise again.

* * *

Will was in the ambulance and lying next to Jack. The paramedics did not stop looking after him, placed a respirator on his face and sought to control the blood emanating from his shoulder. Alan had been very clumsy in using the gun and the shot did not affect Crawford seriously, however he was injured, and it had been his fault. Everything that had happened was his fault. He had planned everything, and nothing went as he had hoped. Will hid his face between his knees and martyred himself into thinking he was useless with what had happened about the Hobbs case and now with this one. Jack turned his head a bit, felt caught between reality and anesthesia, but managed to contemplate young Graham and appreciate his feelings. He wanted to tell him not to torture himself, that he had done the best he could, but Jack knew it was not possible. Not now.

* * *

The doorbell kept ringing and a strange Margot Verger found herself in necessary to answer the call at her door. The young woman demanded patience and seemed to matter little, opened the huge door and was surprised to see in front of her the barrel of a revolver.  
  
"Where’s your brother?" Alan angrily questioned.   
  
Margot felt the fear running through her body, looked down a bit and saw a fearful girl. It took her a few moments to discover that she was the little girl her father and brother called little smiley. "Alan Gardner?"  
  
"Margot, did you forget me so soon? ," he effused with a nasty, bloody smile.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"I just want to talk to Mason. And if you do not let me in, I swear I’ll put a bullet in the middle of your eyes." The Verger girl stepped aside, Alan lowered the gun and dragged the girl inside.  
  
"Mason is not here," she confessed as she closed the door.  
  
"And your father?"  
  
"Both are not here. They are at a social event."  
  
"And as always you were excluded... nice! Will they be here soon?"  
  
"I don’t know," she replied, looking in terror.  
  
"All right. Give me the key to the barns, and when your little brother gets here, tell him I want to see him," Margot was paralyzed and saw the little girl. As there was no answer Alan made a sound with the gun and she came to. "The key." And she obeyed blindly.

* * *

Hannibal arrived at the hospital, genuinely surprised by Will Graham’s call. The Doctor arrived in the waiting room and noticed a fallen Will, sitting in a corner with his head resting on his knees. When Hannibal answered the phone, he did not understand what Will was saying, between babbling and an unstoppable cry his few and understandable words were that Jack had been hospitalized, they found Alan and Elisa, Marlène had died and that it was all his fault. While observing him, Hannibal swallowed hard and approached him and Will felt his presence, did not bother to raise his head, and waited for him to speak.  
  
"How is Jack?"  
  
"In surgery."  
  
"Have you told his wife yet?"  
  
"Yes. She won’t be long now."  
  
Hannibal sighed exhausted, deep down he did not care about Jack, he wanted to know about the girl. "Will, what happened to Alan Gardner?"  
  
"He escaped."  
  
Before that revelation Hannibal felt as the blood stopped flowing on his body. He dropped his arms, took a seat in one of the chairs and stared at nothing, thinking of the little girl. Will was surprised by the sudden silence, raised his head a little and observed a stunned Hannibal.  
  
"I’m sorry," he lamented. Hannibal did not respond. "I tried, we tried—but that bastard shot Jack and then took Elisa hostage and..."  
  
"Hostage?" he questioned, coming to his senses and overwhelmed.  
  
"Yes... we were about to save her, but that’s when Gardner shot Jack, took the girl, put a knife on her neck and I..." stopped, swallowed, and stared at Hannibal. "I saw Garett Jacob-Hobbs," Hannibal did close his eyes and let out a bitter sigh. "I know..." he smiled nervously. "I know, Doctor, I’m not okay. I was a jerk."  
  
Hannibal glanced and analyzed the young officer, his lower lip trembled, and his eyes kept shedding tears.  
  
"Where did he go?" he demanded, concealing his fury.  
  
"I do not know... I thought, I have not stopped thinking—but I cannot. I can’t," and he bowed his head.  
  
"You have to be able, Will."  
  
"I tried, Doctor Lecter."  
  
"Don’t stop," he commanded. Will was his last hope to save the girl, however, his emotions clashed with his ability to understand the criminals and Hannibal knew it well.  
  
Will denied and hid more his face but in its Lecter felt a need to hit him. Ready to rise from his place and commit his action, a distraught Bella Crawford arrived in the waiting room.  
  
"Where is Jack?!" she asked with tears in her eyes.  
  
Will rose and approached her, Bella was carried away by the urge and hugged the young man with tremendous strength and felt trapped in a halo of responsibility for what happened to Crawford. Hannibal stared at the scene for moments, then ignored them and his mind reflected the little frightened girl. Oh, his little one! It had taken him a long time to save her, like that first time.

* * *

**Verger Family Farms - North-east corner of Owings Mills, Maryland.**

Elisa was sitting on several lumps of straw, breathing agitated, her cheeks and nose were red; her tears seemed to be over, and all she could do was moan because of how sore and terrified she was. She looked all over the place and terrible memories came. In front of her were the pens with certain pigs, who at no time stopped squealing because of the abrupt interruption to their sleep, and sometimes the girl saw as the pigs showed their big, pink snout. Alan was in the middle of the place, waiting patiently for Mason Verger to walk through that door and face him for abandoning him to his fate.

* * *

Margot Verger waited for her family to arrive. Since Alan appeared, she did not take her eyes off the window, and when the lights of the car passed over her, she quickly rose in search of her father and brother. The Vergers came down from their luxurious Corvette and noticed at the youngest of their concerned lineage.

"What is it, Margot?" her father demanded.

"I want to talk to Mason."

"Whatever you have to talk to him is in front of me. You know." The girl swallowed hard and her lay her eyes on her brother. "Alan Gardner is here." Both men looked at her in surprise. "What?"

"He arrived about an hour ago. He brings his daughter with him and is in the north-east corner barns."

Molson quickly approached his daughter, and as he faced off, he gave her a thunderous slap. Margot did not see it coming, everything happened so quickly, and the young woman did not react to the beating of her father.

"How the fuck did you let that man into our home?!" he shouted, but the girl did not respond. "Answer me!!"

"He threatened me with a gun!" She cried out.

"That is no excuse!"

"He wants to see Mason!" she defended. "He told me that you need to go to the stable!"

Young Verger boy looked at his father, while the cry of his useless sister covered the place. Molson took his son’s arm and led him into the home, leaving Margot behind.

"Listen to me!" he exclaimed, turning to see his son. "You’re going to go to the barn, talk to that idiot Gardner and get him out of our house before the FBI came here."

"But father..."

"But nothing, Mason. Because of you, Alan cannot control his impulses, he does not have self-control like your son. You go to that barn and you get him out of this house."

Mason blinked quickly, staring at his father’s distressed face. Seconds later he nodded, and his father withdrew from the scene. At times Mason was motionless, not that he was worried like his father, not at all, his twisted mind devised a plan, one so terrible to make the Gardner’s' stay very pleasant.

* * *

The creaking of the huge barn door reacted made Alan to react. Elisa distinguished the sound, by the echo it generated, and turned to that place to see an elegant and serious Mason who looked at his guests.

"Good night, Alan" greeted with a huge smile as he approached them.

"You’re finally here, Mason."

Elisa was paralyzed by fear.

"My sister told me you wanted to talk and here I am," he said as he was extending his arms. Mason noticed the fear in the little one and did not hide a blatant smile, tilted his head slightly and, while looking at the girl, greeted her. "Hello little smiley, good to see you."

"We need to talk," Alan interrupted. Mason moves his gaze at him. "I thought we’d settled everything."

"Of course not. You left me when I needed you most, Mason! I was faithful to you all these years and you left me to my fate."

"Oh, Alan...!"

"Oh nothing!" he interrupted. "For fuck’s sake, Mason, I was your fucking right-hand man. Thanks to me, you made most of your fantasies come true."

"Alan... oh, Alan..." sighed terribly. "I think we’re wrong here. Thanks to me," he emphasized, "you made your perversions come true. If it had not been for me, you wouldn’t have done what you did to smiles." Alan looked at him coldly. "And to be honest, with or without your help, I would have done what I like to do, and I still do it."

"You’re a bastard, Mason."

"Thank you for the compliment. But do not torture yourself, Alan, you did what you wanted. Look at you now, fugitive from justice. Poor of you..."

"Are you going to turn me in?" he asked in surprise.

"I should. But with little smiley here, I have a better idea."

Mason looked at the girl again, Alan frowned and looked at her and she, seeing how those men had a menacing look, began to tremble and moan in pain.

"What do you have in mind?" Alan questioned.

"I have a friend of your daughter’s, who I’m sure she would be happy to see."

Mason turned around and returned to the entrance, disappeared for a few moments, and arrived stretching a rope with great impetus. Elisa looked horrified at her little Cotton, that lamb she had grown fond of a few months ago.

The lamb bawled desperately every time Mason stretched his rope, Elisa came down from the straw, approached her father and began to stretch the sleeve of her coat and whined begging for them to stop hurting Cotton. Alan ignored her and Mason and the lamb stood in front of the family. The girl looked at her little friend, as desperate as she was to want her freedom, and she begged her father again, hoping that a compassionate side would come out of him.

"I thought you had already killed him," Gardner released. "Not at all. It’s part of our show and I see that your little girl can’t help him."

"What are you going to do?"

"Don't eat yourself up with worry, Alan. Wait and see," Mason pulled the cord again and the lamb was in the middle of the three. "Greet your little friend, little smiley," he called with his grim smirk.

Elisa looked at him and then at her father, more forcefully she stretched his sleeve again and a desperate scream came up. Alan ignored her again, took her from her wrist and pushed her in front of the animal. The girl cannot stop to get more tears, she approached with Cotton and hugged him with all her might. She placed her face on her back and wept for the welfare of his little friend. Mason Verger’s face was filled with indescribable excitement and Alan noticed it.

"Mason?"

"Did you miss him, little smiley?" he asked. Elisa did not lift her face. "She does hear me, right?"

"Bring equipment of excellent quality."

"Wonderful. Alan, hold the rope," Mason handed him the rope and he obeyed.

Young Verger began to walk and looked in the coat racks on the wall near the pig stables and Alan did not stop looking at him distrustful. Mason took a machete and returned with them. The lamb had calmed down and Elisa felt better about his condition. Without her noticing it, Mason grabbed the fur from the animal’s skull and raised his neck to the air, Elisa looked at what that guy was doing in terror, and Cotton bellowed exasperated again, as his front legs kicked to the air.

"No!" the girl shouted.

"Hold her," Mason ordered and Alan obeyed.

He took his daughter, she extended her arms and sought to get away from her father’s grip, but it was impossible for her. Mason did not stop smiling, moved the animal a little to be in front of Elisa, who was crying and sobbing more upset than a beginning. Mason placed the weapon near the animal’s neck and, with a clean cut, opened the throat of the wretched lamb. Before that image Elisa was in complete shock.

Mason did not let go of the animal’s fur, let the blood flow, and let the girl witness her friend’s fateful ending. The lamb did not stop kicking and slowly stopped moving; Mason was an expert in ending an animal’s life and, knowing that the animal’s agony was over, He let go of him fur and let him fall to the ground as Elisa watched in horror at Cotton’s last breath.

A silence formed. Little Elisa did not stop large drops of tears from slipping back on her cheeks. Mason smiled with satisfaction at his action, threw the machete and approached the little girl, whom he held as well as the lamb, raised her face and tasted her tears. Feeling the damp and rough tongue, Elisa lost all reason. The cries of cotton remained impregnated in her memory, being this one of the few sounds that she would remember all her life, like the sensation of that tongue on her face. Alan did not say anything. It was not the first time he saw a terrible work on the part of Mason, yet for the first time, he felt sorry for his daughter.

"You can stay here tonight, Alan," he spoke as he rose to see him. "By tomorrow I don’t want to see you here. If I find you, I’ll call the police."

He did not respond. Once the warning was given, Mason left the barn and returned home satisfied.

* * *

**John Hopkins Hospital - Baltimore, Maryland.**

Will, Hannibal and Bella Crawford were expecting patients for any information about Jack. The doctor had not come out to give them reports and after waiting several hours, some assistants went out pushing a stretcher where Jack Crawford was. The three stood up, approached there and the doctor appeared behind his assistants.

"Are you related?"

"I am his wife."

"Don’t worry, everything went well. We removed the bullet and reconstructed the nerve tissue, but nothing serious. It needs to rest." Bell sighed in relief and in her mind thanked God for leaving Jack with her. "Can I go with him?"

The doctor nodded and Bella went to the stretcher and looked at her husband. Will and Hannibal followed them with their eyes until they disappeared down the hall. Half an hour passed, and Bella came down to look for the two and soon found them.

"Doctor Lecter, Will," she called. Both rose from their chairs. "How is Jack?" Will asked, desperate. "Fine. The doctor told me if he had a quick recovery within a week he could come back home."

"I am glad to hear it, Bella," Hannibal said with a polite smile.

"Thank you. I came down to give you this," she continued as she lifts a set of keys. "They’re from Jack’s office. He asked me to give them to you, Will, to continue looking for Elisa," the young man looked at the keys for seconds. "He also told me to warn the team not to stop."

"Sure. I’ll take care of it," he spluttered taking the keys.

"And thank you for being here. We really appreciate it."

"Don't thank us, we’ll come to see Jack soon. And anything else, let us know, Bella."

She gently moved her head and they both retired. Once outside the hospital Hannibal looked at Will curiously.

"Do you need a ride?"

"No... no," he replied nervously. "I was thinking of going to the BAU."

"At this hour?"

"We can’t stop this, Doctor. You know better than anyone."

"That’s right. So, do you want a ride?"

"Please."

* * *

**Jack Crawford's Office - Quantico, Virginia.**

Will opened the office and alongside Hannibal they went inside, turned on the lights and without time to lose the young man set out to look for what was necessary to follow the case. Will searched all the drawers of Jack’s desk and Hannibal saw him with terrible anxieties, in him he felt a need to take him out and do everything by himself, but he admired his incredible patience and let him get on with his business.

"Things are missing," Will said, exhausted.

"Somewhere else you can check?"

"Maybe in the archives section, or in Katz or Zeller offices."

"Let’s not waste time."

Will tossed the drawers and left the office in shock. As Hannibal watched his patient disappear, the phone rang. The ring tone continued to flood the place and surprised Hannibal pulled his handkerchief out of his vest pocket and answered the curious night call.

"Jack Crawford’s office," he mentioned, without sticking the device to his ear.

"Agent Crawford," a female voice spoke, "I know where Alan Gardner is."

"Who is speaking?" he replied in surprise.

"I can’t reveal my identity. I will just tell you to go to the farms of the north-east corner of the Verger family. That guy is there."

He aimed to ask for more information until that person hung up. Seconds later Hannibal did the same and kept his handkerchief where it was going. He was absorbed for a few moments, believing it might be a joke, but his instinct asked him to trust, to go to that place, however, he had to somehow escape from Will Graham. He turned around and left the office looking for this one. He walked a few paces and heard a clutter of drawers being moved in a small office, opened the door, and saw Will who was out of his mind looking for the files.

"Do you need help?" he asked.

"No. I am fine. If you want, you can go."

Hannibal raised both eyebrows without hiding his surprise. Will was so focused on it that he was sure to forget his presence.

"Sure?" he insisted, not to look so obvious.

"Yes, very sure. Tomorrow you can help early."

Just as surprised Hannibal closed the door and without protest followed Will’s orders.

* * *

Margot Verger hung up the pay phone where she called from. Neither her father nor her brother noticed her absence; she was away from home, in case the FBI thought to trace the call. She sighed with relief and was grateful that her father still had the number of that FBI agent. While at home and watching her brother head towards the farms, she debated whether to talk to the agents. She was afraid, she had always been afraid of her father and brother, but now, seeing the little girl and seeing herself reflected in her, she took courage and did a noble act to stop this whole situation. But like she was hoping this could get her out of her own hell.

* * *

Hannibal drove down a desolate road away from the common road to reach the Verger mansion. He turned off his vehicle, went out and headed for his trunk in search of his surgical equipment. With everything in hand, he began to walk through the gigantic grounds of the Verger family.

The moonlight was his guide to the vast field; the grass covered in fine dew smoldered the bastions of his neat trousers and the air ran in an icy sensation, freezing Lecter’s senses. He had to get there, he had to save his little girl.

He had not counted how long he had been on that land when, in the distance, he distinguished the barn from the northeast corner. Hannibal accelerated the march and little by little came that place. He felt his heart stuck in his throat as an adrenaline rushed through his veins along with endless anger.

He arrived at the entrance, the door was open, and he went in being greeted by sobs that echoed all over the place. For the rest of the welcome Hannibal contemplated a lamb, which was the one that Elisa both protected, beheaded and on a huge pool of blood. Hannibal knelt and saw the inert animal better, but was not pity by his body, only worried about the reaction the girl took to about the lamb death.

"Who are you?" it was heard in the shadows and Hannibal prepared.

"Alan, I’m here for Elisa."

Before the dim light appeared a weary and careless Alan Gardner, even with the sling on his arm and blood covering his face and clothes.

"Have we met?" he puzzled.

"I don’t think so."

"Yes..." he released as he approached him "I have seen you. You are the one who takes care of my daughter" Hannibal remained serene. "Right?" He did not answer, and Alan smiled ironically. "How the hell did you find my whereabouts?"

"Please, give me Elisa."

"Of course not!" he exclaimed ironically. "Elisa is my daughter."

"You don’t deserve to be a father, Alan. What you’ve done to him is aberrant."

"It's none of your business."

"It is. But let us put aside this useless conversation and, I ask you kindly, give me the child."

"Fuck off," he said, turning around.

"Alan," Hannibal called and this one stopped. "I’m getting tired of your disrespect, it’s the last time I ask you, give me Elisa."

He turned around again and looked at Lecter furiously.

"What do you want my daughter for?! Get out of here before I do the same to you as that lamb."

"Did you kill Cotton?"

"How do you know...?" He snapped his tongue. "What does it matter! Anyway, he was going to die."

"Did you kill him in front of Elisa?" Alan did not respond and looked severely at Hannibal. "You did," he confirms angrily. "Last time. Give me the girl."

Desperate for the person’s formal and serious attitude, Alan took the gallows to his back and pointed it at Hannibal. He arched his eyebrow at the sudden action and Alan was surprised by his lack of fear.

"I have told them to death, leave me and my daughter alone. They killed my wife; let us both go."

"But you killed her, Alan."

"What?" he questioned incredulously.

"You went to her hospital room and poisoned her. It wasn’t enough to puncture her intestines, so you ended her life."

"I—I didn’t kill Marlène," he worried. "Yes, I hit her and attack her, but that’s when she found out what I did to Elisa. I—never wanted to kill her," Hannibal frowned at those words, but he let he continue. "I—I’m not okay. At first, I did not want to hurt my daughter, they were impulses I couldn’t control and... that bastard Verger pushed me to do it."

"Alan, you’re a repressed pederast," Lecter said, not to mention the pronunciation of that analysis. Before that Alan lowered the gallows and hit his head. "I am not ok!" he exclaimed.

"The first step is to accept it, Alan. Now, that you have made a breakthrough, I repeat that you give me Elisa. For her sake."

"No—I’m not giving you my child. She’s mine."

Those words made Hannibal’s blood boil in unspeakable violence. He knew he would not give the girl and did not care if Alan was sane or not. Faced with his weakness, he approached him, snatched the gallows, and chucked it off. Alan and Hannibal stood face to face and, appreciating the blows Will had given him in the past, prepared to imprint his signature on that horrible being. He raised his fists and began the punches flew. Alan discovered that these blows were stronger than those of the FBI agent, they hurt him, burned him, and made him fall on the straw.

Hannibal stopped and before him, with one of his feet Alan hit him on his ankles causing him to fall on his knees. Alan crawled down the gallows, noting it Hannibal rose and prevented him from inserting the spikes into his chest, holding the gallows pole with both hands. The beaks were very close to Hannibal’s face, the middle beak almost pinned his nose, but his strength was greater than that of the worn-out subject, he began to pull back the gallows and Alan was shocked. Once away from his face, Hannibal kneed him in the pit of his stomach and Alan released the gallows. Lecter took it and stuck it on one of his feet, causing Alan to scream.

The doctor took a deep and agitated breath, looked at his action with a despotic smile, but that victory faded as Alan pulled the gallows from his foot. He threw it aside and looked at the machete, grabbed it and lunged at Hannibal. Hannibal fell to the ground, holding his hand where the machete was. Alan struck Lecter’s face with his forehead, right on his nose and he weakened a little but did not flinch, not even as the blood ran through his lips. Hannibal regained strength and kicked Alan away from his body, got up a bit and desperately looked for a weapon that could defend him, behind his back he found a shovel and quickly grabbed it.

Alan felt confused, his nose was shattered, and blood was rising with a powerful iron scent. When he arose to look for Hannibal, he did not notice a direct beating to his face. He fell again and a whining whimper was his response. Hannibal stood beside him, lifted the shovel and with great speed, struck him in the face again. Again, he repeated his action and the drops of blood bounced off his clothes, his face, and the rest of the place. He did not stop for a moment, Alan’s body began to convulse, however, Hannibal did not plan to stop. Every time she lifted the shovel the viscosity of the blood came with it and, contemplating the almost disfigured face of that man, he looked at one of his ghosts from the past. One he had put into oblivion for a long time.

"Vladis..." Lecter whispered. That face that during his youth tortured him every night in his dreams, in his drawings, in the face of any guy that passed by him. One of the greatest triggers of his being. "For Mischa," he stormed.

And Hannibal finished crushing Alan’s face against the shovel, listening to his skull crack in two and a small blood blast erupted. He threw the shovel and exhausted began to breathe the air he lacked.

The silence was present, Hannibal closed his eyes and the palace door of his memories rumbled with great force. He avoided it. He opened his eyes and went looking for his surgical material to act on the body.

Once he had finished his new work of art, he perceived the girl's cry. He turned around and began to be guided by the sound of wailing. Lecter was approaching a bunch of packed straw and a crunchy sound made him stop. He stopped and looked at the hearing aids he had gotten for the girl. That bastard took them off. He continued, looked up and discovered at Elisa, she was cornered with her eyes blindfolded; her dress worn out and bloody. Hannibal sighed relieved, grateful to see her despite her condition; he knelt, and she felt his presence, panicking and believing him to be her father. Hannibal put his hand to the little girl’s face and as she felt the touch she shuddered looking to escape from that person, again she felt the touch of the yolks on her cheeks. It was not his father’s hand. Elisa calmed down a bit and let that hand comfort her.

In a brotherly way Hannibal stroked her red cheek and Elisa was confused. She came closer and the girl distinguished a familiar scent, a familiar fragrance. Hannibal realized what had happened, reached out and hugged the little girl, who began to cry.

"It’s over," he mentioned in his whisper. The girl did not hear a sound. "It’s time to go."

Elisa let that person carry her and Hannibal was comforted to have her with him. He snuggled her on his chest and began to walk to leave the place.

He ignored Alan’s corpse; his promise was fulfilled, and, for the last time, he looked at that little lamb. He approached him and closed his eyes that gave away the horror he had suffered. Hannibal opened the door, and a light rain came, covered Elisa with his coat and let the drops purify her emotions.

"We’ll be home soon, my little one."

And he continued to walk away from that horrible place.

* * *

Will arrived at dawn at his home. He stopped the car he borrowed and looked at it strangely as a huge lump stood over the door of his home. He rushed out of the car and approached to hear his dogs bark in despair. He arrived and discovered that it was a huge blanket, unwrapped it impatiently and surprised looked at Elisa inside it.

"My God!!" he exclaimed, both terrified and amazed.

The girl opened her eyes, the sunlight shone on them and confused she looked at an altered Will, who kept moving her lips. Elisa felt calm when she saw him, besides, she did not avoid crying for everything she had lived these days, she hugged young Graham and he also held her in his arms, thankful for his sudden appearance.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading. I will be deeply grateful with any comments, constructive criticism, opinions and / or suggestions :3


End file.
